Diseñando Sentimientos
by Deka Kaulitz
Summary: "Oh amor mio, el orgullo y el miedo son malos consejeros"  Bill Kaulitz - Tokio Hotel.
1. Capitulo 1

_El amor es, más bien, una confluencia de dos vidas que se unen con el afán de fundirse, confundirse en una sola._

_- Manuel García Morente_

_._

_**Capitulo 1**_

Podia escuchar a los demas, hablar en la habitacion continua. Yo estaba encerrada en mi mundo o eso pretendia, aveces no es tan bueno ser la encargada. Observaba un lapiz con el que jugaba en mi escritorio. ¿Cuando se pondrian de acuerdo, solo era un nuevo diseño', por Dios.

- ¿Acaso quieres que sea el diseño mas anticuado de la historia? -

- ¿Quieres que nos llamen los "atrevidos mas tontos"? - Bien tal vez era hora de interrumpir.

- Chicos - Me levante del escritorio y fui hacia aquella habitacion, donde teniamos los cientos de bocetos para hacer nuevos diseños, de ropa o accesorios.

- Emily, dile a este que _su_ idea es simplemente mala -

- No, Emily, dile a ella, que _su_ idea es aburrida y sosa -

- Bien, Calma, los dos, no quiero mas peleas, ¿si? - pero en cuando se miraron, la pelea continuo. Charly y Cathy, siempre peleaban, aunque fueran primos. Eso no lo impedia.

- Veraz que Corinna, aceptara mi idea -

- oh pero por supuesto y tambien pondras tu cara de mojigata supongo -

- Eres un... - y antes de que aquello se volviera la tercera guerra mundial un hombre interrumpio.

- ¿Disculpe? - era alto, traia un traje negro y pelo hacia atras color castaño - ¿podria decirme quien esta a cargo aqui? -

- Yo, a sus ordenes - sali de entre los dos primos. Sintiendome avergonzada por ellos, al fin y al cabo eran mi responsabilidad, y tambien por el echo de que habia dejado mi puesto.

- Bien, ¿podria acompañeme? - Acenti y mire a los dos primos para que dejaran su pelea para despues. Me llevo hacia un extremo del lugar, justamente al mostrador, donde podia ver, a traves del amplio ventanal un auto estacionado. Yo no se de marcas, pero se veia costoso.

- ¿Digame? - hable con toda la cortesia posible, aunque aquella escena me parecia un tanto escalofriante.

- Bien, vera... mi jefe necesita entrar a su tienda, pero primero necesitamos verificar si esto es... ¿discreto? - la ultima palabra me sono un tanto extraña.

- Realmente no lo entiendo señor -

- _El _necesita que esto sea de la mayor discrecion posible, no queremos personas atosigandolo o cosas por el estilo - Los pequeños ojos de aquel hombre me indicaban lo mucho que le costaba explicarse sin tener que perder la pasciencia. Por suerte mi cerebro capto la idea inmediatamente.

- Oh, claro... yo me asegurare personalmente de que la visita de su jefe ocurra sin contratiempos, pero pido que me diga su nombre -

- Me parece aceptable. Bill Kaulitz. - y el hombre se alejo y fue hacia el auto. Me recline en el mostrador, encajando las uñas en este. Corinna me mataria. Seguro. Los chicos se hacercaron a mi, ambos con la interrogante en su cara.

- ¿que pasa? - pregunto Cathy. - ¿algo malo?, ¿malas noticias?, oh por dios no digas que son malas noticias -

- Cathy, calmate, me asustas mas que Emily -

- Bill Kaulitz -

- ¿Que es lo que tiene? -

- Pues el entrara en la tienda... justo ahora - Y lo vi. En la entrada con el hombre detras suyo. Traia un gorro sobre su cabello y jafas enormes, una chaqueta negra y pantalones de mezclilla.

- Buenas tardes - Se dirigio hasta donde nosotros nos encontramos.

- Bienvenido a Corinna´s boutique, ¿en que puedo ayudarle? - mostre mi mejor sonrisa, pero no tanto para asustarlo.

- Gracias, solo estoy buscando algunos accesorios -

- Bien, pues esta de suerte tenemos los mejores de toda Alemania -

- Eso he escuchado -

- Por favor dejeme conducirlo a lo mas nuevo que tenemos - le hice un ademan, para que pasara a uno de nuestros pasillos. La verdad no me gustaba tratar a la gente como su hubiera caido del cielo, pero en casos como estos, era mejor que lo hiciera "una remuneracion gorda" decia Corinna. queria decir que mi paga lo seria tambien.

El caminaba por el pasillo observando cada uno de los aparadores.

- Ahi algo que le interese -

- Si, bueno... si - parecia inmerso. - Pero podrias hablarme de que es exactamente lo que voy a comprar.

- Por supuesto - aunque pareciera que tenia respuesta para todo, no sabia "Exactamente" a lo que se referia. - Este por ejemplo es un diseño unico, se hizo aqui mismo - Tome un collar, cuyo diseño era de mi autoria. Apenas lo habian colocado esta mañana en el aparador.

- ¿Es un diseño propio? - Me sorprendio su pregunta. Pero deduci que la mirada que le lanzaba a mi obra, era mas reveladora de que lo que pretendia.

- Si, lo es, pero ahi muchos mas. ¿Tiene un gusto en especifico o desea verlo todo? -

- No es que tenga un gusto, solo compro lo que me gusta - Claro, asi es para las personas que no tienen que preocuparse por el dinero.

- Me lo imagino -

- Pero en si, ese collar me parecio hermoso - se hacerco con cuidado y lo toco con su dedo indice. Se quito las gafas, me dirigio una mirada rapida y me sonrio. - Me gustaria ver mas -

- Claro - abri el vidrio para colocar el collar en su lugar.

- No lo guardes, me lo llevare -

- Claro - esta respuesta sono un poco mas apagada, siempre me sentia asi cuando alguien se llevaba uno de mis "Bebes".

Recorrimos pasillos, mientras le decia de que material estaban echos, cuando y quien los habia echo.

- La tienda es bonita - acenti. - Pero me sorprende que no tengan grandes carteles o algo para llamar mas la atencion, jamas habia escuchado de ella.

- Todos saben que despues de la tormenta viene la calma. Asi que despues de un gran bullicio este lugar quedaria olvidado - atine a contestar.

- Hum... es verdad. Pero... bien, si me parece que no le vendria mal un poco de propaganda -

- Bueno, es lo suficientemente bonito para llamar la atencion, pero lo suficientemente sencillo para pasar desapercibido -

- Es verdad, por eso decidi parar a comprar algo -

- Hizo una buena eleccion - y sonrei.

- Tambien, me llamaron la atencion los diseños tanto de afuera y como veo, los que estan aqui dentro, todo esta decorado magnificamente -

- Oh, ¿enserio lo cree? - habian tocado mi punto debil. Yo habia hecho el diseño de aquel lugar. El me miro algo confundido, mi voz sono muy personal y conmivida .- quiero decir... nos esforzamos para que todo le resulte agradable.- de nuevo el tono profesional pero frio.

- Enserio amas tu trabajo - parecio decirlo mas bien para si mismo. Antes de volver a mirarme. El hombre que lo habia acompañado apararecio detras de el.

- Sr. Kaulitz tenemos que irnos -

- Oh... por supuesto - Note la decepcion que esto le causaba. - Bien, por hoy solo me llevare el collar - Me tendio una targeta de credito que yo acepte. Pude ver mas de cerca sus dedos. Algo huesudos, delgados y largos, tenian un toque de elegancia. Uñas esmaltadas de un negro profundo.

- Claro - Me aleje hacia el mostrador. Y como pensaba los primos habian estado siguiendo mis movimientos. Pero al llegar al mostrador, regresaron sus narices al papel. Cobre el collar y lo meti dentro de su correspondiente caja, negra con diseño en rojo. Fue extraño siempre me habia dolido vender a mis bebes, pero este collar, se habia quedado con una parte de mi. Emiti un corto y ligero suspiro para volver a recuperar la sonrisa profesional y darle esa parte de mi. - Que lo disfrute y vuelva pronto -

- Gracias, y si lo are - se habia vuelto a colocar los lentes obscuros .- y tambien regresare - me sonrio y tomo la bolsa para despues salir de ahi.

.

**_Continuara._**

_Aqui mi primer capitulo de esta romantica historia, como se dieron cuenta, esta inspirada en Bill Kaulitz de Tokio Hotel._

_Espero les guste tanto como a mi me gusta n.n!_

_Besos y que la disfruten :D_

**_Deka_**


	2. Capitulo 2

_"Se necesita solo de un minuto para que te fijes en alguien, una hora para que te guste, un día para quererlo, pero se necesita de toda una vida para que lo puedas olvidar". _

**_- anónimo_**

**_._**

- Hey, Hey... ¡Emily! -

- ¿Si? - Cathy me hablaba desde el mostrador. Mientras yo acomodaba unas chaquetas en el estante.

- El día esta aburrido - pude ver como colocaba en mentón en el vidrio del mostrador.

- Lo se, esta lloviendo un poco, es por eso que las personas no salen de compras -

- Hum... - un quejido fue lo único que obtuve de respuesta. Mientras seguía con mi labor Cathy volvió a hablar. - oye... tu crees que... ¿Regrese? -

- ¿La gente? , seguro -

- No, no la gente, _El_ -

- ¿_El_? -

- Si, el chico de la otra vez, el de pelo negro y de guarda espaldas, Bill - Había pasado una semana desde que el había ido a comprar ahí y se había llevado mi collar, bueno mi diseño, hecho algo material.

- ya paso una semana, por favor, estoy segura que al pasar una cuantas calles el se olvido por completo de esta tienda-

- Pues a mi me pareció diferente -

- ¿hum? -

- La forma en que te miraba -

- Para ahí, no quiero escuchar mas... - dije algo divertida - sabes como son _esas_ personas jamás sienten nada por nadie-

- ¿Y tu sentiste algo por el? -

- ¿Yo?, ¿por alguien como _el_? - dije con sorna - pero si se le notaba que era un petulante y arrogante, uno de muchos cantantes egoístas que existen. -

- ¿Eso es un no? -

- Es un por supuesto que no, y como dije jamás lo volveré a... -

- ¿Disculpe esta abierto? - Esa voz. Voltee inmediatamente hacia la puerta y ahí los vi. De nuevo a aquel hombre de ancha espalda y detrás de el a _El_.

- Ehhh... si - También había sacado a Cathy de su "Aburrimiento". Bill miraba a todos lados, parecía ansioso. Hasta que levanto un poco la vista. Y me miro ahí arriba de una silla a punto de matarme.

- ¡Hola! - levanto su mano y me saludo. Yo hice lo mismo pero de un modo mas torpe. Apenas me había dado cuenta de que había arrugado la chaqueta que tenia entre las manos. Baje cuidadosamente y me puse frente a el. - Te dije que regresaría -

- Lo veo - y así como había perdido el control este regresaba a mi. - ¿que busca esta vez? -

- ¿Me mostrarías las chaquetas de ese aparador? - y señalo el lugar que hacia unos momentos estaba acomodando.

- Enseguida - Mire hacia la escalera, resignada. Mal día para dejar salir a Charly. Tome la que a el le pareció y de nuevo extrañamente fue un diseño mío el que el escogió. Chaqueta color vino, cierre de lado. Y muy ceñida.

- Me encanta - Fue lo que dijo al ponerla en sus manos. - es... perfecta. ¿Puedo... -

- Claro, el probador esta por aquí - lo conduje hasta este. Y lo deje ahí. Espere fuera, y alcance a ver como Cathy puso en un papel. E= 0 C= 2. Quería decir las veces que ella había tenido razón con respecto a los chicos. Ya había pasado una vez y esta era la segunda. Le dirigí una mirada entre asombro y enfado.

- Me la llevare sin duda - lo escuche murmurar, y después salió del probador, con una amplia sonrisa. - me la llevo -

- Muy bien - Me volvió a tender la tarjeta de crédito, esta era diferente a la otra. Y también sus manos habían cambiado, ahora en sus uñas llevaba un gris. Cobre la chaqueta y me volví a despedir de ella en silencio.

- ¿También diseño tuyo? -

- Si -

- Oh ya veo, hice una buena elección - volvió a sonreírme.

- Si, muy buena, que la disfrute y regrese pronto - de nuevo aquel tono profesional.

- Si, are ambas - Esta vez, sus afirmaciones no me parecían de lo mas alejadas. - Hasta luego, Emily - sabia que me había sorprendido. ¿Como sabia mi nombre? -

- Hasta luego - procure que mi voz sonara tranquila.

.

- Hola, Carlitos - saludaba a mi gato desde la entrada, el inmediatamente se puso de pie, o mas bien de 4 patas, y fue hacia mi. Se rozo contra mis piernas. Me agache y lo acaricie un poco. Fui hacia la cocina y durante el trayecto deje mi maletín y zapatos. Necesitaba comer algo. Abrí el refrigerador y saque algunas cosas. Tal vez prepararía alguna pasta. - Si definitivamente será pasta - Mi gato se subió sobre la barra que casi o mejor dicho que nunca usaba. - Si, también tengo algo para ti - me puse de puntitas para abrir un estante, sacar la comida de mi gato y ponerla en su plato. Le puse un poco y comencé a trabajar en mi pasta. Agua bien, condimentos, salsa... solo faltaba freírlos. Los puse en el sartén son sumo cuidado y coloque el cronometro para saber cuando estarían listos. Fui a la sala por algún libro que estaba leyendo en esos momentos. Al regresar a la cocina mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo tome, intuyendo que seria mama o Megan, que llamaban para preguntar como estaba y si quería salir, respectivamente.

- Hallo - Me metí una galleta que se encontraba en un frasco cercano. Pero parecía ser una llamada de broma o algo parecido, ya que no contestaban - ¿Hola?, escucha si... -

- No, no... Lo siento, es solo que necesitaba estar seguro de que era tu voz -

- ¿Quien habla? -

- Ammm... soy yo Bill -

- ¿Bill? -

- Kaulitz... el chico que viste hoy en la tienda - Oh Dios Mío. Era... Era...

- ¿Bi-Bill? -

- Hola, ¿como haz estado? - Sentí como la galleta se pegaba a mi tráquea. Comencé con unos tosidos bastante alarmantes. Me aleje el teléfono. ¿Que hago?. ¿Como consiguió... - ¿sigues ahí? -

- Si... cof... si solo que me dio un poco de tos -

- ¿Estas bien? -

- Si, si, si... - ¿acaso bromeaba?, estaba llamando a mi casa, sin sentido aparentemente. Fui a tomar un vaso y lo llene de agua, aun sentía la galleta.

- ¿y que tal? -

- ¿Como conseguiste mi teléfono? - vaya eso sonó tan mal. Coloque la cara contra un estante. Carlitos me miraba extrañado.

- jajajajaja, a ti no te cuesta ir al grano verdad - casi pude ver su sonrisa divertida contra el teléfono - bien, te diré, tengo mis contactos, pero no te asustes, solo quería preguntarte algo -

- Ammm. ¿Dime? -

- ¿Que aras mañana? - si estuviera bebiendo el agua, estaría segura de que la hubiera escupido violentamente. El teléfono estuvo a punto de caerse de mis manos temblorosas.

- Yo... tengo que trabajar - antes de volar más alto, quise aterrizar.

- Emmm... ya veo - ahora podía ver su cara de decepción. - ¿y no te puedes tomar un descanso? - Cielos, este chico no se rinde.

- No puedo, estoy a cargo mientras la dueña regresa -

- Oh - sonó tan... tan... mal, quiero decir, yo no era así. Si algún chico me invitaba a salir aceptaba. Pero esto era diferente. Sentía que vomitaría. Hasta el ambiente olía... olía... Oh no mis espaguetis. - ¿Pero... - Me dirigí hacía ellos con prisa mientras el decía algo que no escuche, por intentar encontrar algo con lo cual apartar el sartén.

- Demonios -

- ¿Disculpa? -

- No, no pasa nada... yo... - tenia que salvar mis espaguetis, y no podía colgarle, tenía que terminar esto de la mejor manera. - escucha, tengo un descanso de una hora a las 4 -

- Oh bien, pasare por ti -

- Si, si, si - continuaba intentando salvar a mis espaguetis. Ya los había alejado pero tenia que moverlos un poco.

- Bueno, hasta mañana, que descanses. -

- Igualmente - Demonios se había pegado.

- Adiós - y colgó. Definitivamente no cenaría Pasta.

.

**_Continuara._**

_Si creo que definitivamente no sera pasta._

_Espero que las charlas telefonicas salgan mejor en el futuro._

_Ojala les este gustando._

_Besitos ^^_

_Deka_


	3. Capitulo 3

_A fin de cuentas, todo es un chiste._

**_- Charles Chaplin._**

**_._**

- ¿Así que tienes una cita con Bill? - no sabia que me ponía mas nerviosa, la palabra "Cita" o el nombre "Bill".

- No es una cita -

- ¿Ah no?, entonces, ¿que es? -

- No es nada... solo saldremos... los dos solos, a platicar... a algún lugar o a comer algo. -

- jajajajajaja - Megan se rio del otro lado de la línea - ¿necesito decir mas? - ahora sabia que pese a todo había sido una buena idea llamar a Megan, siempre me hacia ver las cosas que no quería ver.

- Oh Meg, basta, no hagas un desfile por esto, no es la primera vez que un chico me invita a salir -

- Pero es la primera vez que te pones así de nerviosa -

- N-no estoy nerviosa -

- Claro, aja... te conozco como a la hermana que nunca tuve, así que no me vengas con que no estas nerviosa. Este chico te gusta -

- Megan, no me gusta, por decima vez. Quizá, y solo quizá me haga sentir algo nerviosa, pero de eso a que sienta algo por el ahí mucha diferencia.-

- Bueno, aceptare eso por ahora -

- ¿y tu... - escuche como una puerta se abría del otro lado de la línea, era Trevor llegando de su trabajo.

- Escucha Lily, lo lamento yo... es que... tengo que colgar, Trevor... -

- Si, si claro, yo entiendo -

- Bien, pero mañana me tendrás que contar detalles sucios -

- ¡Megan! - la reprendí.

- ¿Que detalles sucios? - escuche la voz de Trevor a lo lejos.

- Nos vemos Megan, salúdame a Trevor. - y Colgué, no pretendía que todo el mundo se enterara de mi vida privada. ¿Espera que?, esto... esto no era privado, solo saldríamos. Como había dicho antes, nada extraño o fuera de lo normal. Volví a la cama. Necesitaba dormir. Sentía mi estomago vacio. Solo había comido más galletas, así que aun tenia hambre. Dios, ¿como podría resistir a esto?

.

- ¿Así que una cita? - Decía divertida, Cathy después de haberle contado todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- Ahí no, ¿tu también? -

- No, no, bueno quiero decir... ¿es enserio? ¿y con el? -

- Pero no es tan íntimo como una cita, solo saldremos, como amigos -

- Te lo dije, tu le gus... -

- Para... sabes lo que opino -

- Bien, bien - Ambas regresamos la cara al trabajo, yo a unos bocetos y ella al computador para verificar algunas entregas. - ya son las cuatro -

- Tal vez no venga - dijo Charly desde un asiento.

- Quizá - murmure. Podría haber estado ebrio y no saber lo que hacia. Probablemente si.

- Señorita Emily - Era el hombre de la otra vez. - vengo a recogerla - creo que mis mejillas se sonrojaron, ya que tanto Charly como Cathy me miraron demasiado asombrados.

- Cla-claro - tome mi bolso y salí de ahí. - Si ocurre cualquier cosa llámame - le dije a Cathy quien elevaba triúnfate su E=0 C= 3.

- Suba por favor - El hombre me abrió la puerta del auto. No era el mismo de la otra vez, este parecía menos costoso. Me aferre a mi bolsa y suspire.

.

- Lamento que tenga que ser así - me decía Bill mientras caminábamos.

- Esto esta desierto - No pude evitar mencionar ese mínimo detalle. Digo era un parque, ¿acaso no tenia que haber gente por ahí? - quiero decir... esta bien. Yo entiendo. -

- Y yo también entiendo que te parezca extraño -

- Bueno ya sabes, solo supuse que Rubert se quedaría en la tienda de café o en el auto. Pero jamás que nos seguiría en el auto - Mire hacia atrás para confirmar lo que había dicho. El nos seguía con marcha lenta en el auto.

- Si, pero solo quiere tener todo bajo control - El volvió a darle un sorbo a su capuchino, mire el mío. Aun estaba confundida y no entendía el porque de esta "cita". - ¿quieres sentarte? - me indico una banca cercana.

- Si - me recogí un poco el abrigo y me senté. Bill parecía un poco más relajado y ausente.

- Debe de ser complicado eso de ser diseñadora -

- ¿Complicado?, me lo dice alguien a quien siempre esta vigilando - y solté una risilla.

- ¡Ja!, Es verdad, pero así es. Cuando amas algo, darías cualquier cosa por llevarlo a cabo - En eso tenia razón. Era por mi sueño por el cual yo estaba aquí ahora.

- Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta - Y me lleve el capuchino a los labios. Diablos, caliente.

- Hum... ¿y tienes familia aquí? - Vaya, era verdad, este chico no se rendía.

- Si, pero ellos no están aquí. -

- ¿Entonces donde están? -

- Se encuentran en Madrid, vine aquí "Persiguiendo un sueño" -

- ¿y lo conseguiste? -

- Si - Y de nuevo el silencio. Esto se prolongo.

_El aburrimiento es la suprema expresión de la indiferencia._

_- Ricardo León_

Gran momento para recordar eso. No pude evitar sentirme mal. Quiero decir, el había "intentado" hacer una charla, y yo tal parecía que no lo había apoyado mucho.

- Lamento lo insípida de mi platica. quiero decir, mi vida no ha sido para nada interesante, o no como la tuya y creo que de ambas formas seria aburrido relatarla o no hacerlo -

- Te juro que a veces hablas con demasiada formalidad - esto indudablemente capto mi atención. Por primera vez durante todo el recorrido lo había visto. Tenía una nariz perfecta y se había quitado los lentes. Traía un gorro de lana y una chaqueta de mezclilla. Y una pierna sobre la otra.

- Yo... no puedo evitarlo, no soy buena hablando con las personas que no conozco -

- Tal vez deberías practicar -

- Tal vez -

- Aunque a mi me pasa al revés, a veces pienso que aburro a las personas, porque hablo de mas -

- Tal vez - lo dije con una sonrisa cómica, ya que justamente eso estaba pensando la noche anterior. - pero a mi no me estas aburriendo -

- Tal vez -

- ¿Y como es la vida de una estrella del Rock? -

- Bastante normal -

- Sera porque la has vivido toda tu vida -

- Jajaja, quizá, pero te lo digo no tiene nada de emocionante, bueno viajas, conoces gente... -

- ¿necesito decir mas? -

- Ok, tu ganas - ambos sonreímos.

- Siempre lo hago -

- Que coincidencia -

- Vaya entonces tú... - antes de seguir con aquello mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. La melodía de Yellow me decía que era una llamada. - Tengo que atender -

- Claro - Me levante y fui a contestar.

.

- Llegue lo mas rápido que pude - Entre en la tienda dejando mi bufanda y abrigo.

- No fue suficientemente rápido - Dijo Cathy. Entonces lo vi Corinna saliendo detrás de un aparador. La palabra Atrapada se hizo en mi mente.

- Te dije que jamás abandonaras la tienda -

- Corinna, pensé que llegarías... -

- No me interesa lo que pensaras -

- Si, Corinna -

- Te deje a cargo de la tienda porque pensé que serias responsable, pero ahora veo... ¿y a quien se le ocurre dejar su puesto por salir a divertirse? -

- Yo, no sali por eso - No pude detener mi lengua.

- ¿Ah no?, ¿entonces? - Ella me miraba inquisidora. Nunca me había imaginado que esos ojos esmeralda fueran tan dominantes y aterradores.- ¿Y bien? -

- Pues veraz -

- Corinna, salió conmigo - ¿Bill?, No, yo estaba chiflada. Pero... era su voz-

- ¿Bill?, ¿contigo? - ¿Corinna lo conocía?

- Si, veraz vine a la tienda, no te encontré y ella me atendió, y todo fue para que yo pudiera usar sus diseños en esta próxima gira. Pero como sabes necesito a un representante en acción cuando me vaya a los Ángeles y pensé que ella seria una excelente.

- Oh Bill querido, ¿hablas enserio? -

- ¿Cuando le eh mentido? -

- Nunca cariño, nunca. Escucha iré a buscar todo lo nuevo que tenemos y lo pondré a tu disposición, y ustedes no se queden ahí parados. Ayúdenme. Y tu Emily querida - Corinna se acerco a mí y me susurro al oído - Remuneración gorda - y se alejo hacia las bodegas.

- Estas pálida - Bill puso su mano en mi hombro y me sonrió.

- ¿Por eso fue la salida de hoy? -

- Si, te lo iba a decir antes de que salieras corriendo, por suerte vine a la tienda, antes de que te despidieran. -

- Yo, claro... eso... gracias - apenas podía articular palabra. El, solo quería mis diseños.

- ¡Bill querido!, ¡Tengo algo que mostrarte! -

- Ahora vuelvo - y así se alejo. Cathy me miraba desde un estante. Yo tome su libreta y puse: E=1 C= 2. Al fin había tenido razón. Y por algún motivo, no me sentía bien con eso.

.

**_Continuara._**

_Esto mejorara... espero. Mis personajes tienden a hacer lo que quieren._

_Besitos y cualquier detalle me dicen._

_Deka_


	4. Capitulo 4

_"El amor es invisible y entra y sale por donde quiere, sin que nadie le pida cuenta de sus hechos"._

**_- Miguel de Cervantes._**

**_._**

_-_¿Y que compraste esta vez? _- _decía mi hermano desde el sillón.

- Solo algunas cosas - dije, dejando mi chaqueta en una mesa cercana.

- "Algunas" bah... - bebió un poco de la soda que tenia en la mano. - la última vez que dijiste eso te trajiste casi toda la tienda -

- Vaya, alguien esta de mal humor hoy - dije pasando de largo, hacia la cocina - ¿tu cita no llego? -

- Mucho peor, oh Bill no te imaginas por la que pase hoy -

- ¿Tan mal estuvo? -

- Ni si quiera me dejo llevarla a la cama - a veces, no se ni porque pregunto.

- Si, ya me era extraño que estuvieras tan temprano aquí - Dije sacando un emparedado que había dejado a medias en la tarde al salir.

- No puedes ni si quiera imaginar, era una maldita niña mojigata pff - lo escuche resoplar - con decirte que ni la pierna me dejo tocarle, de verdad no entiendo porque usan faldas tan cortas si no van a querer que las disfrute - Bueno admito no sonaba tan loca su suposición - Las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas -

- Vaya y yo que pensaba que "otro" era el que tenia el problema - estaba abriendo una lata para darle algo de comida a Scotty -

- ¿Que insinúas? -

- Yo nada hermano - me gire para observar la mirada enfadada de mi gemelo desde la entrada mientras bebía su soda.

- Pero lo prometo no saldré de nuevo con esa chica -

- ¿Cual era su nombre?... a si... -

- Leslie - dijimos al unisonó.

- Vaya y era tal y como a ti te gustan, de grandes senos -

-Si, pero escúchame bien, hasta esas tienen defectos, ya ni porque dicen que las de senos grandes son estúpidas -

- La excepción a la regla Tom, la excepción a la regla - Dije mientras le serbia en su plato a Scotty, ¿me pregunto donde estaban los demás?.

- ¿Y tu? -

- ¿Yo? -

- Si, ¿no encontraste a tu alma gemela hoy tampoco? - Dijo evitando la risa.

- Animal - Dije solemne mientras me sentaba en una silla cercana. - Pues para tu información encontré algo mejor -

- ¿Una puta? - y ahora si se rio en mi cara. Solo le dirigí una mirada repleta de veneno, el sabia lo que pensaba sobre sus "Bromas" - Bien, bien, ya... -

- Eres un idiota -

- Oh vamos soy tu gemelo, te pareces a mi mas de lo que quisieras - era verdad.

- Ahí cosas en las que no -

- Si, creo que todo el gozo sexual me lo quede yo, pero tranquilo lo disfruto por ambos - Entones con un simple gesto le plante un dedo sobre su cara. - Oh no te pongas rudo, mejor dime que encontraste hoy -

- Vaya hasta que preguntas algo sensato -

- Ya dime -

- Bien, como nuestro asistente grafico se fue -

- No me lo recuerdes, es un maldito hijo de puta, nos dejo con todo a medias para el nuevo disco - y realmente tenia razón de estar enfadado. Ese jodido se fue sin decir nada y nos quedamos prácticamente desprevenidos. Necesitábamos a alguien que lo supliera y pronto.

- Si, bueno... encontré a alguien indicada para el puesto -

- ¿y es bonita? -

- ¿eh? -

- Dijiste que era una ella -

- Oh cierra la boca imbécil - Y el volvió a carcajearse en mi cara. Importándole muy poco lo que yo tuviera para decirle.

.

Decidí que era momento de volver a aquella tienda. No había podido hacerlo antes ya que tuve que salir fuera del país a comprobar que no había nadie más competente que aquella chica para hacerse cargo de la imagen del grupo. Aunque sonara muy loco, la forma en la que ella planteaba los colores e imágenes, simplemente me había dejado cautivado. Entraba detrás de Rupert. Note a una chica de cabello rubio y corto en el mostrador. No era quien yo buscaba. Solo eso faltaba, que estuviera como trabajo de medio tiempo o algo así. Mire hacia todos lados, un poco alarmado, no podía dejar que se fuera. La vi montada en una escalera y con una chaqueta entre las manos. Estaba tan pálida.

- ¡Hola! - dije en un amable saludo, si quería que trabajara para mi, tenia que ser un poco mas amigable.- Te dije que regresaría - le dije cuando hubo bajado de aquella escalera.

- Lo veo - dijo ella, dirigiéndome una amigable pero estática sonrisa que ya conocía. No había cambiado mucho. Ahora llevaba su cabello color castaño atado en una coleta, con el flequillo en su frente. Sus ojos miel aun seguían con aquel ímpetu que no lograba descubrir. Tal vez era por el amor a su trabajo, quien sabe. Traía puesto un suéter color salmón y unos jeans. Nada especial ni distinto para alguien como ella. Sencilla y bonita, como su tienda. - ¿que busca esta vez? -

- ¿Me mostrarías las chaquetas de ese aparador? - apunte hacia donde ella estaba hacia unos momentos.

- Enseguida - mire en sus ojos la resignación. Pensé que podría decirme algo como "maldito imbécil si estaba allí hacia unos minutos" pero no lo hizo, era realmente profesional. Le indique una chaqueta color vino, que tenia la cierre de lado. Me había fascinado desde que la vi colgada, realmente debía ser mía.

- Vaya, otra vez - escuche susurrar a la rubia. ¿Otra vez?

- Me encanta - la tenia entre mis manos y era como si ella misma me rogara por estar sobre mi. - Es... perfecta. ¿Puedo... - necesitaba probármela enseguida.

- Claro, el probador esta por aquí - me respondió. Me sentía en estado de shock. Me condujo hasta un amplio cuarto con una cortina. Me pareció bastante bonito, no todos los probadores tienen tres espejos para poderte ver desde tres diferentes ángulos, mas con un pequeño sillón purpura y una mesita.

- Me la llevare sin duda - murmure. Realmente era mi estilo sin duda. - Me la llevo - le dije al salir.-

- Muy bien - le tendí mi tarjeta de crédito mientras seguía admirando mi nueva adquisición. Y planeando con que quedaría mejor. "Esos pantalones". Le di la chaqueta para que la pusiera en la bolsa, note nuevamente esa mirada de melancolía, era diseño suyo, _"otra vez"_ esa chica rubia no perdía detalle. Dirigí mi mirada hacia otro lado y en uno de sus papeles, pude ver el diseño de una nueva chaqueta, seria hermosa, sin duda, lastima seria para mujer y a mi que me encantaban los cierres. "Emily Terrance". De pronto me tendió la bolsa y la tarjeta, la tome con cuidado, sabia que debía significar mucho para ella, como cuando yo componía una canción y después la dejaba libre para que miles la disfrutaran o no.

- ¿También diseño tuyo? -

- Si - de nuevo monosílabos.

- Oh ya veo, hice una buena elección -

- Si, muy buena, que la disfrute y regrese pronto - Sonrisa estética.

- Si, are ambas - dije mientras me despedía, notaba lo irritado que estaba Rupert. - Hasta luego Emily - me despedí de ella. Y salí por la puerta.

- Hasta luego - la escuche, lo más alejado de su voz de siempre, bien al menos ahora sabia su nombre.

.

Escuchaba los intervalos del teléfono al sonar. No podía evitar sentirme como un acosador al llamar a la casa de una chica a la que apenas había conocido. Por un momento pensé que tal vez no había llegado a su casa. Pero contesto.

- Hallo - no reconocí la voz, era como si estuviera comiendo algo - ¿Hola? - vaya me había tardado demasiado en contestar - Escucha si... -

- No, no... Lo siento, es solo que necesitaba estar seguro de que era tu voz - oh claro hasta yo sabia que eso sonaba realmente estúpido.

- ¿Quien habla? - y ella no me reconocía. Ahora si me sentía como un pervertido.

- Ammm... soy yo Bill - vaya, había olvidado como presentarme.

- ¿Bill? - de nuevo ese tono extraño. Podía jurar que comía algo.

- Kaulitz... el chico que viste hoy en la tienda - Si, si el de los conciertos, ¿el de la ropa ajustada?, no sabia como mas describirme.

- ¿Bi-Bill? - Bien al menos ahora me reconoció. Espero.

- Hola, ¿como haz estado? - intente sonar jovial y tranquilo. Pero no hubo respuesta. - Joder - dije casi en un murmullo esperaba que no lo hubiera escuchado. Supuse que había colgado pero no se escuchaba el sonido típico. Mire mi teléfono. Todo parecía en orden. ¿Pero que pasaba con ella? . -¿sigues ahi? -

- Si... cof... si solo que me dio un poco de tos - Lo sabia, estaba comiendo algo.

- ¿Estas bien? -

- Si, si, si... - sonó algo alterada, así que ella también pensaba que esto era extraño.

- ¿y que tal? - necesitaba hacer algo de platica, no quería que esto fuera tan mecánico.

- ¿Como conseguiste mi teléfono? - me sobresalto la forma de su pregunta. Si, si lo pensaba. Sonreí contra la bocina, me sentía tan tonto.

- jajajajaja, a ti no te cuesta ir al grano verdad - Bien eso me gustaba.- bien, te diré, tengo mis contactos, pero no te asustes, solo quería preguntarte algo - Si, mejor decirlo antes de que me colgara y publicara que Bill Kaulitz era un perverso.

- Ammm. ¿Dime? - Tono dudoso. Dios, me estaba perdiendo de las mejores caras que ella podría hacer.

- ¿Que aras mañana? - Bien eso tampoco tenía porque llevar trabas, a ella le gustaba hablar de frente.

- Yo... tengo que trabajar - No, me convencía la forma en que lo dijo.

- emmm... ya veo - pero que podía hacer, esto no era algo que se pudiera tratar por teléfono. No, Muy poco profesional- ¿y no te puedes tomar un descanso? - era urgente.

- No puedo, estoy a cargo mientras la dueña regresa - Corinna, claro. Pensé que había muerto, ya con todos los corajes que solía hacer.

- Oh - Creo que había gastado todo mi arsenal, debí de llamar a Tom, el sabe de esto, al menos un poco mas que yo. - ¿pero ni siquiera unos momentos?, trataremos algo de trabajo - de nuevo silencio.

- Demonios - Dijo entre dientes, Bien, esto sonaba mal -

- ¿Disculpa? -

- No, no pasa nada... yo... - espere ansiosamente. - escucha, tengo un descanso de una hora a las 4 - Si.

- Oh bien, pasare por ti -

- Si, si, si - La escuchaba algo distante y alarmada.

- Bueno, hasta mañana, que descanses. - dije para sonar lo mas educado posible.

- Igualmente - no seria fácil sacarle más de dos frases juntas. Lastima disfruto la platica.

- Adiós - y colgué. Bien aquello salió más o menos bien.

.

_**Continuara.**_

_Ahora la perspectiva de Bill, espero que se lo puedan imaginar tanto como yo. Timido, nervioso, pero de corazon romantico._

_Recuerden: Uno no sabe que esta enamorado hasta que ya va a medio camino._

_Besitos y cualquier detalle me dicen._

_Deka._


	5. Capitulo 5

_"Contempla con ojos radiantes el mundo que te rodea, porque los mayores secretos se esconden siempre donde menos se piensa. El que no cree en la magia nunca la encontrará"._

**_- Roald Dahl_**

**_._**

- ¿Así que una cita? - Tom estaba recargado contra el marco de mi puerta.

- No es una cita - le dije mientras me colocaba un gorro sobre el cabello. Tal vez era hora de cortarlo, me empezaba a aburrir de traerlo largo.

- Oh vamos, saldrás con la chica, tú y ella -

- Y Rupert - le corregí.

- Oh pero con un demonio Bill, ¿hace cuanto que no sales así con una chica? -

- Salí _así_ con Natalie - le espete.

- Pero es Natalie -

- Insinúas que no le puedo gustar a Natalie -

- No, insinuó que _a ti _no te gusta Natalie - Bueno es eso tenia razón. Solo éramos amigos muy cercanos, pero nada como una relación. Además ella había tenido sus novios. Y yo por mi parte... tenía... mi carrera.

- Piensa lo que quieras - Tome una chaqueta de mezclilla y unos lentes. - Regreso mas tarde -

- Hermano yo ruego porque no regreses hasta mañana - A veces su desfachatez rayaba en el morbo.

- Hasta luego.- Resople. Mientras yo sabia que el tenia esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

.

- ¡Aquí es! - Dije un tanto alarmado y mirando por la ventana.

- Lo se Sr. Kaulitz - Me sentí un tanto avergonzado. Ya era malo que el condujera y ahora que tenia que aguantar mis arrebatos de adolescente, era aun peor. Afortunadamente eso le sacaba una sonrisa. - Iré por la señorita, aguarde -

- Claro, claro - dije silenciándome y hundiéndome en el asiento. La palabra cita, rondaba en mi cabeza. ¿Acaso ella...-

- Permítame - escuche la voz de Rupert afuera del auto. Y abrió la puerta - Suba por favor - y ahí estaba ella, con sus su cabello castaño y ondas un tanto rebeldes, una blusa azul y pantalones negros. Por alguna razón se aferraba de manera casi inhumana a su bolso.

- Hola - dije tranquilo. Mientras ella entraba en el auto.

- Buenas tardes - vaya, otra vez ese tono profesional. ¿Que así iba por la vida? Saludando a las personas de una manera tan... tan formal.

- ¿Sr. Kaulitz? -

- A la plaza Kensington - Le dije a Rupert que esperaba mis indicaciones. Ella me miro extrañada. No me sorprendía que no la conociera. Casi nadie la conocía. Por eso era perfecta. - ¿y que tal? - le dije amablemente y con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien gracias, ¿y usted? -

- También... muy bien, ¿Que dice el trabajo? -

- Oh nada fuera de lo común - Si, esta bien, lo dejare. Ella realmente no me ponía las cosas fácil.

- ¿Quieres un café? -

- Si - Creo que moriría antes de tener una charla decente con ella. Nos detuvimos en una ventanilla.

- Un capuchino - le dije a la chica que atendía - ¿tu quieres? -

- También uno - Al menos. Esperamos unos momentos a que no lo dieran. Ella seguía prácticamente en la misma posición desde que había subido al auto. Pensé que era como una niña cuidando de no dañar nada en una casa que no conocía. Como si intentara no romper algo. Nos dieron los cafés y le di el suyo. Uñas prácticamente sin ningún esmalte, pero se veían sanas. Manos pequeñas y delgadas. Había tardo en fijarme en sus manos. No llevaba anillos.

El viaje se mantuvo silencioso durante el resto del trayecto. No sabia que más decir para intentar charlar y sus respuestas más que alegrarme o interesarme me frustraban. Llegamos a la pequeña plaza, que estaba rodeada de grandes casas, todos ahí eran demasiado ricos para salir o siquiera estar en sus casas, así que nadie transitaba por ahí. Necesitaba aire fresco.

- ¿Quieres salir a estirar las piernas? -

- Claro - Espere hasta que Rupert le abrió la puerta y después baje yo. Subió a la acera y se coloco un abrigo. Empezaba a hacer un poco de viento frio. Caminamos un poco. Escuchaba el motor andando detrás de nosotros.

- Lamento que tenga que ser así - Le dije para intentar, nuevamente hacer algo de charla.

- Esto esta desierto - Me sorprendió que lo dijera, pero como había entendido la noche anterior, era una chica que decía las cosas de frente. - Quiero decir... esta bien. Yo entiendo. - Bueno eso era algo en lo que yo difería, nadie podía entender mi situación hasta que estuviera en ella. Pero no crearía un debate.

- Y yo también entiendo que te parezca extraño - Dije, pensaba que si seguía por ahí saldría algo bueno. Ya había hablado más que durante los anteriores 15 minutos.

- Bueno ya sabes, solo supuse que Rupert se quedaría en la tienda de café o en el auto. Pero jamás que nos seguiría en el auto -Y ahí va de nuevo su espíritu impetuoso. Me reí por lo bajo mientras ella volteaba para corroborar lo que acababa de decir.

- Si, pero solo quiere tener todo bajo control - Tome un trago de mi capuchino. Una banca de ahí me pareció apropiada. Así al menos me desharía del molesto ruido del motor. - ¿Quieres sentarte? -

- Si - Espere a que se sentara y después lo hice yo, Subiendo una pierna sobre la otra. Recargando el codo en el borde de la banca.

- Debe de ser complicado eso de ser diseñadora - Nuevamente intentando agarrarme de cualquier pretexto para hablar. No quería frustrarme demasiado.

- ¿Complicado?, me lo dice alguien a quien siempre están vigilando - Me volví a reír.

- ¡Ja!, Es verdad, pero así es. Cuando amas algo, darías cualquier cosa por llevarlo a cabo - En vez de que yo tocara algo en ella. Ella había tocado algo en mí. Esta era una de mis verdades mas arraigadas.

- Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta - Se llevo el capuchino a la boca. ¿Como alguien podía pasar de ser tan amigable y confianzudo, a ser frio y silencioso, tan rápidamente?

- Hum... ¿y tienes familia aquí? - Necesitaba, aunque suene extraño, escuchar otro de sus comentarios para seguirla descubriendo, su personalidad, me agradaba.

- Si, pero ellos no están aquí. - ¿muertos o en otra parte?

- ¿Entonces donde están? -

- Se encuentran en Madrid, vine aquí "Persiguiendo un sueño" - Su tono transmitía algo que yo denominaría, coraje o tal vez melancolía.

- ¿y lo conseguiste? - me encontraba ahora intrigado.

- Si - Vaya, ella era buena en eso de cortar conversaciones. Aunque no lo quisiera me había desarmado. Quizá callarme, era lo mejor hasta que ella hiciera la pregunta ¿Del por que de esta "Cita"?, no quería incomodarla mas. Me quite los lentes dispuesto a ver el paisaje o simplemente para que ella no sintiera que de alguna manera la ignoraba. - Lamento lo insípida de mi plática. Quiero decir, mi vida no ha sido para nada interesante, o no como la tuya y creo que de ambas formas seria aburrido relatarla o no hacerlo - Oh por Dios. Ella, Ella hablo, y de cierta manera se disculpo. Y si ella podía expresar ¿sus ideas porque yo no?, su tono, me venia intrigando desde hace buen tiempo.

- Te juro que a veces hablas con demasiada formalidad - Y sonreí satisfecho, podía ver que me miraba incrédula. Me reí por dentro.

- Yo... no puedo evitarlo, no soy buena hablando con las personas que no conozco - todo lo contrario a mí.

- Tal vez deberías practicar - no sabia si eso serbia para todo. Pero según Gustav, eso era el secreto de la vida. La practica.

- Tal vez - Dije ella, mientras miraba su café, reposando en su regazo.

- Aunque a mi me pasa al revés, a veces pienso que aburro a las personas, porque hablo de mas - y torcí un poco la boca, recordando las cientos de veces que había encontraba a Tom con sus auriculares a todo volumen, mientras yo le contaba algo.

- Tal vez - Note su sonrisa, estaba apunto de responderle algo cuando ella continuo. - Pero a mi no me estas aburriendo-

- Tal vez - Dije sin muchas ganas después de esto. Ni siquiera yo sabía si podía creerle. Pero de alguna manera lo hice.

- ¿Y como es la vida de una estrella del Rock? - ahora era otra persona la que quería captar mi atención.

- Bastante normal - Dije con simpleza.

- Sera porque la has vivido toda tu vida - lo dijo indignada. Dios, me encantaban sus cambios de voz.

- Jajaja, quizá, pero te lo digo no tiene nada de emocionante, bueno viajas, conoces gente... - Si, me gustaba molestar un poco a la gente con eso.

- ¿Necesito decir mas? - Dijo solemne, mientras me miraba divertida.

- Ok, tu ganas - Ambos sonreímos. Bueno al menos le había arrancado una.

- Siempre lo hago -

- Que coincidencia - Dije con su mismo tono de suficiencia. Mientras bebía más de mi capuchino. Ella me miro extrañada. Ahí venia de nuevo.

- Vaya entonces tu... - me estaba preparando para recibir su argumento pero una canción nos interrumpió. La melodía de Yellow, wow ahora sabia otra cosa de ella, le gustaba Coldplay. - Tengo que atender -

- Claro - con una sonrisa la mire alejarse. Podría ser del trabajo, hum... o su novio, ¿tendría novio?, pues no veo el problema de porque no, me parece divertida. La volví a mirar cuando venia de regreso, estaba algo pálida.

- Tengo que irme, muchas gracias por el café, hasta luego - y salió corriendo. Me tarde un segundo en procesar aquello, una chica corriendo hacia la avenida.

- ¿Señor? - Dijo Rupert, bajando la ventanilla.

- ¿que?, Ah, ¡Oye! - le grite pero era tarde ella había dado vuelta. - Maldición - Tal vez había pasado algo grave. Tenia que alcanzarla. Subí al auto.

- ¿quiere que la alcancemos? -

- Si - dije decidido, no podía dejar que se fuera en sus condiciones. Logramos verla pero estaba el alto el semáforo así que solo vi como se subía a un taxi. Que tonta, ¿por que no me pidió que la llevara? Oh tal vez era demasiado personal. ¿Familiar?, no, ella no tenia familia aquí, Tal vez alguna amiga, o su... novio.

- ¿quiere que la siga? -

- Si - pero si llegaba aun hospital o a una casa, nos iríamos. Ok, creo que esto suena lo suficientemente aterrador. En un alto note como se bajaba del taxi y volvía a salir corriendo.

- Que buena condición tiene esa chica - Dijo Rupert asombrado. Me reí por lo bajo.

- Ya lo creo - Ahora ya sabia a donde llegaría. Rupert se estaciono enfrente de la tienda y yo baje. Corinna estaba ahí. Desde ahí supe cual era el problema.

- Yo, no salí por eso - Emily me daba la espalda. El problema ahora era más que claro, yo había tenido la culpa.

- ¿A no?, ¿entonces? - Ella la miraba de una manera que yo desconocía, jamás la había visto tan enojada. Tenia que intervenir si no quería que perdiera su trabajo por mi culpa.

- Pues veraz -

- Corinna, salió conmigo - Avance hasta colocarme a un lado de Emily.

- ¿Bill?, ¿contigo? - Note la mirada de Emily, como diciendo "Tu la conoces".

- Si, veraz vine a la tienda, no te encontré y ella me atendió, y todo fue para que yo pudiera usar sus diseños en esta próxima gira. Pero como sabes necesito a un representante y pensé que ella seria una excelente. - y ahí estaba lo que le debí decir a ella desde el principio.

- Oh Bill querido, ¿hablas enserio? -

- ¿Cuando le he mentido? - Y puse la cara más inocente del planeta.

- Nunca cariño, nunca. Escucha iré a buscar todo lo nuevo que tenemos y lo pondré a tu disposición, y ustedes no se queden ahí parados. Ayúdenme. Y tu Emily querida - Se acerco a ella y le dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar.

- Estas pálida - Le dije un tanto divertido.

- ¿Por eso fue la salida de hoy? -

- Si, te lo iba a decir antes de que salieras corriendo, por suerte vine a la tienda, antes de que te despidieran. - Dije haciendo alarde de mi capacidad de detective.

- Yo, claro... eso... gracias - Poco a poco recobraba su color.

- ¡Bill querido!, ¡Tengo algo que mostrarte! - Corinna me llamaba desde una bodega

- Ahora vuelvo - Le dije ya después hablaría más seriamente con ella.

.

_**Continuara.**_

_No puedo imaginarme la depresion que me daria si me enterara que Bill solo me busco por eso!_

_El horror!_

_bueno... como les digo las cosas mejoraran._

_Besitos y cualquier detalle me dicen._

_Deka._


	6. Capitulo 6

_"Los grandes sucesos dependen de incidentes pequeños"._

**_- Demóstenes_**

**_._**

Hogar, Dulce Hogar. O quizá no.

- Su supone que introduzcas la llave y abras la puerta - Me dijo Andrew mientras caminaba hacia la suya. Extrañamente nos habíamos echo "amigos".

- Si jajajaja - dije un poco avergonzada, era la primera vez que alguien me miraba cuando me detenía delante de esa puerta. Lo había echo durante toda esa semana. Entre en mi departamento y lo vi todo como en la mañana. Realmente no podían pedir que estuviera desordenado, yo pasaba casi todo el día en el estudio ahora. Fui hacia la cocina y busque algo que comer. Revise y solo logre encontrar algo del desayuno de esa mañana. Fruta. Decidí preparar café y unas tostadas. Metí los panes en el tostador y espere. Oh como extrañaba a Carlitos en momentos así. Mire el teléfono,

Pensé y fui hasta este. Lo tome y marque el número de Megan.

- ¿Hallo? -

- ¡Megan! - dije casi aliviada.

- ¡Lily!, te tardaste en llamar, dime ¿como estas? -

- Si te digo que bien, estaría mintiendo -

- Mmmm... ¿Es tan malo? -

- Bueno el empleo, es bueno, algo cansado, pero no me quejo, es... me siento un poco sola -

- ¡Amiga! sabes que si pudiera estaría contigo en estos momentos pero... - La noticia de ultimo momento de que ella estuviera embarazada nos tomo por sorpresa a todos.

- No, esta bien, comprendo, tienes que cuidar a mi sobrino - aun era extraño decir aquello.

- Solo espero estar lista - Apenas teníamos 21 años. Pero supongo que esa edad ya era aceptable. Su madre había dicho aquello.

- Nadie esta suficientemente listo nunca - Escuche el tintineo de el tostador.

- Si, es verdad, Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí -

- A mi igual - realmente me había sentido mal. Si me hubiera enterado de esto antes de aceptar el empleo, jamás la hubiera abandonado. - Pero Trevor te cuida ¿cierto? - Me coloque el teléfono en el hombro para poder ponerle mermelada a mi pan.

- Claro, claro, tu última amenaza sirvió mucho - la recordaba

- La cumpliré, tenlo por seguro - Lamí un extremo del cuchillo para untar. - por cierto, ¿donde esta el ahora? -

- Calma, calma asesina - Y se rio. - También tiene que trabajar ahora con esta llegada tenemos que estar listos.

- Eso espero - dije solemne.

- Además, mi madre se vino a quedar unos días -

- Puedo imaginarme la cara de Trevor -

- Fue como de película de horror - y ambas reímos.

- ¿y ya pensaste en nombres? -

- Pues por ahora... - Puerta que se abre. - escuche Lily yo... -

- Si, si, si Trevor. Recuérdale mi amenaza -

- Lo are - Dijo divertida.

- Antes de que cuelgues, ¿como esta Carlitos? -

- Perfectamente, parece que se acomodo muy rápido, pero te extraña -

- Oh mi bebe, yo también -

- Te manda saludos -

- Dile que igual - Solté una risilla.

- Bien, nos veremos pronto, cuídate mucho -

- Tú también, no te metas en problemas -

- Yo no me... - Rayos ella no olvidaba ese incidente en el bar - lo are - dije resignada

- ja, lo sabia, Bien hasta luego -

- Hasta luego - Y ambas colgamos. De vuelta a mi soledad. Planes para hoy. Mirar televisión y dormir. Mañana, seria otro día.

- Esta decidido viajaremos a Sudáfrica - Dijo Andrew entrando en la oficina.

- ¿¡Que! - dije apenas sin creérmelo. Andrew me miro extrañado. Aunque parecía que a el no le encantaba la idea.

- Viajaremos a... -

- ¡Sudáfrica! - grito Steele, casi dejándome sin mi sentido del oído.

- Calma, Steele - le dijo Andrew - no es para tanto-

- ¿Bromeas?, siempre he querido viajar ahí. Tu no me lo arruinaras - le dijo poniendo las manos en sus cadera y sacudiendo su rubia melena atada en una cola de caballo. Mientras yo los observaba desde una silla cercana.

- Eso no es lo que nos debería de importar ahora -

- Cierto - sintiendo un poco decepcionada. Ya sabía yo. Más trabajo.

- ¿Tienen la presentación? -

- ¿Tu que crees?, nos tuviste como esclavas toda la semana, incluso a ella y es la nueva - dijo apuntándome. A veces la desfachatez de sus actos me fastidiaba.

- Lo lamento pero así es esto - Al menos no le dio importancia. No quería sentirme mas humillada por tener el glorioso apodo de "La Nueva".

- Toma - Steele le dio una USB donde venían algunas de nuestras ideas.

- Bien, tengo la junta en una hora -

- ¿Podemos... -

- No Steele, si quieren esperen afuera - y así el tomo su café y salió por la puerta.

- Idiota - Dijo Steele en un susurro. Sabia cuanto la enfadaba que la dejaran en 2° plano. Aun con unas semanas ahí, lo había descubierto.

- ¿El es así... todo el tiempo? - no pude evitarlo. Su actitud si me incomodaba más de lo debido. Quiero decir, era mi jefe.

- Antes no... Desde que se volvió jefe – Regreso su mirada a su laptop y abrió su Facebook - también se volvió un patán mandón -

- Oh -

- Al menos tenemos una hora -

- ¿Para que? -

- Acaso crees que me quedare aquí esperando, para nada, aunque tenga que esperarlo afuera sabré que demonios paso ahí dentro - se quito sus gafas y las dejo a un lado. Yo la miraba, con sus jeans y su camisa blanca, su tez blanca, mejillas rosadas y ojos avellana. Pero deje que continuara, la verdad era que a mi también me carcomía la curiosidad por dentro. Volví a colocarme los audífonos y seguí recorriendo algunas redes sociales que tenia.

- Maldición, maldición, maldición - repetía sin cesar Steele - de seguro la odiaron, la odiaron y nos despedirán. ¿Oh joder!- le dio un ligero puntapié a la puerta. Yo ya había sido vencida por el cansancio y el aburrimiento así que estaba sentada en el suelo, mientras ella dramatizaba. Me recordaba tanto a Cathy.

- Ufff - emití un corto suspiro, ya había pasado 1 hora y media. Y ese corredor no daba muy buena cara. Totalmente desierto, los directores, diseñadores, toda la gente que hacia posible Tokio Hotel estaba en una junta, sobre el nuevo y primer video de su nuevo disco Humanoid. La canción elegida: Automatic. Era buena, en estos días me dio tiempo de escuchar algunas de sus canciones eran buenas, pero había algo extraño en las letras, me parecían muy melancólicas, y las pocas que había logrado escuchar del nuevo disco, lo eran aun mas. Este chico, Bill, cuanto sufría de amor. Me hubiera gustado poder preguntarle algo de esto en vivo, pero después de verlo en la junta cuando acepte el empleo y me dieron mi contrato, no lo había podido ver. Quiero decir de lejos tal vez, pero nada como aquella vez que salimos por un café, ahora empezaba a ver que me había quedado demasiado corta en aquella platica. Ahora tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle y simplemente no podía. Si no estaban en el estudio, estaban viajando, su vida era una locura. El único conector que tenia con ellos era Andrew y a el no le aria gracia que una chica como yo le mandara mensajes personales a Bill por medio de el, así que me resigne a que solo lo vería de lejos y nada mas. Inclusive ahora, no sabia si el estaba detrás de esa puerta y si le había gustado la idea que le habíamos presentado. -Hum... - eche la cabeza hacia atrás, contemple el techo y una pequeña lámpara que colgaba de este.

- Quiero que esto termine ya - decía Steele dándole golpecitos a la pared con sus puños. Ella si que no sabía como lidiar con la presión. - ¡Oh! - Ese sonido me sobresalto e inmediatamente dirigí mi mirada hacia el frente, hacia aquella puerta que poco a poco se abría. Escuche algunas carcajadas antes de poder ver realmente lo que pasaba.

- Tu idea es excelente - decía una voz familiar.

- Gracias, confiábamos en que le gustaría - Andrew.

- Pues lo lograron -

- Gracias -

- Oh, hola - y me sonrió. ¿Necesitas ayuda? - ¿Acaso mis sentimientos se reflejaban en mi aspecto embelesado?

- No, yo puedo gracias - y me levante lentamente del suelo.

- ¿Les gusto? - le susurro Steele a Andrew -

- Más que eso - dijo Bill - la idea es fabulosa, concuerda perfectamente con la idea que les planteamos – El se veía tan feliz. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Realmente estaba emocionado y feliz.

- Gracias Sr. Kaulitz -

- ¡Andrew ven aquí un momento! - grito el representante de los chicos, David, el se encontraba con el resto de la banda.

- Discúlpenme, Steele acompáñame - ambos se fueron hacia haya, los vi mientras se alejaban. Me gustaría saber lo que fuese que discutían.

- Hola - Su voz casi me saca un grito. Pude contenerlo, me había olvidado que el seguía ahí.

- Hola, Bill - Un pequeño calorcito me azoto el estomago al pronunciar su nombre. Aun el no se acordara del mío.

- Parece que todos están muy emocionados por el video, Emily - ¿Todos?, ósea todos, todos, ¿el incluido?, Dios se acordaba de mi nombre.

- Bueno, es el primer video de su nuevo disco, debe de ser ya sabes... importante - Ambos mirábamos para donde se concentraba la gente. Me preguntaba por que el no iba con los demás.

- Cierto -

- ¿por que no vas con ellos? - y de nuevo ahí va mi cortesía. Escupida.

- Yo ya hable todo lo que tenia que hablar. Lo único que hacen ahora es explicarle a Andrew lo del viaje. -

- Oh - Volteé involuntariamente a mirarlo. El tenía sus ojos puestos en los míos. Pude ver mi reflejo en esos ojos. Parecía asustada y pequeña. Fue un momento que ambos estábamos compartiendo. El estaba apunto de decirme algo cuando la intempestiva voz de Steele me arranco de aquellos ojos.

- ¡Iremos a Sudáfrica! - tomo mis muñecas y comenzó a saltar.

- Con permiso - fue lo último que escuche de su voz.

- Yo... Steele calma, calma, - decía aquello entre carcajadas, pero realmente quería ir detrás de esos ojos nuevamente.

.

**_Continuara._**

_Waka waka eh eh!_

_ok, ok... esque me ambiente con lo de sudafrica ^^_

_bueno... esperemos que en esto salga el amor!_

_Besitos, cualquier detalle me dicen._

_Deka_.


	7. Capitulo 7

_"La habilidad es lo que permite hacer ciertas cosas. La motivación determina lo que se hace. La actitud cuán bien se hace"._

**_- Lou Holtz_**

**_._**

- ¡Me Moriré de frio! - dijo Steele cuando la noche caía en Sudáfrica.

- No te quejes, yo aun me siento algo mareado - balbuceo Andrew. - y tenemos un largo día mañana. - cierto mañana empezábamos con el rodaje del video.

- ¡Moriré! -

- Espero que no, tendría que conseguir a alguien que te supliera y desde aquí no es muy posible - y así fue como Steele al fin guardo silencio.

Me empezaba a sentir cansada, ese viaje en avión me agoto demasiado y más escuchar la platica sin sentido de Steele. Ahora íbamos hacia el hotel, pero en algo coincidía, empezaba a hacer mucho frio, aun así me asome un poco por la ventana del autobús y mire al que estaba enfrente de nosotros, ahí venían los chicos. Me preguntaba que estaría haciendo Bill, si estaría igual que yo, pensando en el.

.

- ¡Haremos unas tomas ahí, mientras los autos pasan! -

- ¡Esa luz esta mal! -

- ¡Bill sigue la pista! -

- ¡Natalie, el maquillaje! - eso era todo lo que se escuchaba. Yo me quede sentada en una silla de ahí cerca, y dejaría que los mayores hicieran su trabajo. Podía ver a los chicos sintiendo ya el frio de la noche, pero tenían que terminar esas escenas hoy. Coloque mi codo sobre un brazo de la silla y apoye mi mentón en la muñeca, mientras veía a "Natalie" maquillar a Bill, era extraño verlo quieto durante un momento. Si era verdad que no se miraban, aun me preguntaba si era que nunca habían tenido nada que ver. Un sentimiento me recorrió el estomago cuando al aplicarle el delineador negro el dirigió sus ojos a mi, o eso me pareció. Levante la barbilla de mi mano por el sobresalto, pero el la había desviado. Cuando me recupere mire hacia atrás, solo estaban algunos camarógrafos, y ni siquiera estaban mirando hacia el, estaban con unas vigas para las tomas de altura. Entonces, ¿esa mirada fue mía?, mas dudas a mi cabeza.

.

- ¡Achu! -

- Salud - le dije amablemente a Steele.

- ¡Como es posible que justamente ahora te enfermes! -

- Lo siento - dijo Steele con el rubor por la fiebre en las mejillas.

- No fue su culpa - si es cierto que hasta ahora no le había dicho nada como aquello a Andrew, ahora se lo merecía, no había parado de reprender a la pobre desde la mañana.

- Claro que lo fue, si sabe que su salud es delicada debería de cuidarse mas y no exponerse como anoche - Estaba apunto de decirle algo cuando Olga entro a la habitación.

- La enfermera llego -

- Bien, al menos no nos retrasaras mas - Lo mire incrédula, ¿como alguien podía ser tan desagradable?

- Bien, ya se pueden ir - dijo Steele siempre fiel a su actitud autocompasiva.

- Vámonos Emily -

- Bien, que te recuperes pronto - estreche su mano entre las mías. Definitivamente estaba pálida, empezaba a dudar si eso de que moriría no era verdad.

.

- ¿Que tal Emily, así esta bien? -

- Este yo... - sin Steele me había quedado a cargo de las tomas.

- ¿y bien? - insistió Andrew, junto con el resto de la producción.

- Esa luz, demasiado fuerte - dije sobre una luz que estaba sobre el chico de pelo largo, Georg. Inmediatamente la ajustaron.

- ¿Y ahora? - dijo Andrew, el también sabia que había algo mal.

- Bill... - ahora era yo la que moriría. - Bill no esta bien ahí, tiene que estar mas en el centro y un poco atrás, si esta tan adelante arruinara las escenas, ya que el baterista no saldrá. - Bill me miro extrañado y después sonrió apenado supongo de que lo había atrapado intentar robar cámara. Su expresión de niño me pareció tan conmovedora, ¿como es nadie podía sentirse como yo?

Esas tomas de todos los integrantes salieron muy bien, solo que a veces me preguntaba si Bill no se ahogaba con todo el aire del ventilador en la cara.

- ¡Mañana terminamos así que estén listos! - grito el director y todos asintieron cansadamente, y yo me sentía totalmente excitada por el trabajo que habíamos hecho. Pero me resigne a que tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

Intente ayudar a unos chicos con unas cajas, pero me dijeron que era demasiado pequeña. Otros que era una inexperta para llevar el equipo, no podía sentirme más excluida. Tendría que volver a esperar a que terminaran con todo aquello para poderme ir, saque mi celular. _"sin señal"_ genial. Volví a meter mis manos a mi chaqueta. Pude notar como los 4 chicos estaban de pie platicando amigablemente, notaba como el de trenzas obscuras movía los brazos, casi podía apostar que hablaba sobre lo mismo que esa mañana en el desayuno, sobre lo defectuosa que había salido su manta eléctrica, afortunadamente pude retener la carcajada antes de que el café se me saliera por la nariz y batanara a todos. También recordaba que Bill hablaba sobre lo frio de la ducha y que sus trenzas no se secaban lo suficientemente rápido para que el no se congelara. Era extraño en estos días lo pude ver mas que las semanas anteriores, y me había dado cuenta de que el no era tan pretencioso como lo pensaba, lejos de las poses y de las cámaras era un chico bastante normal, algo extraño a veces, pero tan normal como los demás. Pero aun había algo que me intrigaba; su mirada llena de un amor misterioso, listo para darlo pero resguardado, precavido. También pensé, ¿por que era aquel recelo hacia sus sentimientos? Tenia dos hipótesis, una ya lo habían traicionado antes o dos, jamás los había mostrado. Para estas alturas ya no importaba si pensaba en el o no, lo intente antes y jamás funcionaba, cualquier cosa lo traía a mi mente, _que si había comido bien, si le gustaba The Killers, si alguna vez le había dolido el estomago de reír, _todas esas cosas monótonas y sin sentido eran un gran misterio para mi. Quería seguirlo observando todo el tiempo que me fuera posible. Tenía mi mente total y completamente inmersa en la basta arena que nos rodeaba. Todo parecía tan en calma.

- Hola - una voz profunda me hablo. Un espasmo me recorrió la espalda por el susto que me había llevado.

- Hola - Dije en un hilo de voz mientras recuperaba el aliento.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención... asustarte - hablo rápido.

- No, te tienes porque disculpar, es que estaba... muy ensimismada, es todo. - Claro, por Dios, Emily tú te asustas por casi todo, hasta de tu propia sombra.

- Es que es imposible no hacerlo, con el paisaje -

- Si, lo se, además cuando no te dejan hacer nada mas -

- ¿Pero por que? -

- Me falta experiencia, sinceramente a veces me pregunto porque me contrato - Lo mire, mientras el con calma me respondió, mientras me miraba como yo lo hacia.

- Tienes algo que los demás no, la pasión y el amor por tu trabajo es algo que no se ve todos los días - dijo aquellas palabras con una sonrisa, como si recordara algo.

- Quizá tenga razón - dije, apoyando su idea, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, de alguna manera quería responder la pregunta de hacia unos instantes. El miro cuando por fin sintió mi mirada y la correspondió, por unos instantes sentí que estaba apunto de descubrir la respuesta a mi pregunta, cada vez mas profundo dentro de sus ojos, cada vez sintiéndome mas pequeña e indefensa, sin ninguna objeción a su persona. El entreabrió los labios y me miro, ¿acaso me invitaba a responder mi pregunta?

- ¡He Bill! - entonces alguien me saco de mi pequeña burbuja de sensaciones. - ¡Vámonos! - era su hermano, el de las trenzas obscuras, se nos quedo mirando unos segundos antes de marcharse.

- Tengo, o más bien tenemos que irnos - y me volvió a sonreír.

- Si - y de nuevo parecía que mi idioma se reducía.

Ambos caminamos hacia nuestros respectivos autobuses. Creo que ninguno de los dos sabia lo cerca que estábamos uno del otro hasta que sentí como su mano rozo mi brazo. Voltee instintivamente hacia su mano, el me miro, podía sentirlo, pero en ningún momento alce la vista para comprobarlo, podría caer de la impresión de sus ojos.

.

- ¿Segura? -

- Claro que si, o es que acaso piensas que puedo trabajar en... en… en ¡Achu!... estas condiciones - platicaba con Steele, sobre la edición del video, ella tenia una parte importante que decidir, y sin ella, yo seria quien la supliera.

- Bien - hice una mueca de preocupación, ya que empezaba a dudar de mi buen gusto para esto. Quiero decir esto era algo mundial, no era el diseño de una pequeña tienda.

Habíamos regresado de Sudáfrica, hacia unos días y Steele aun seguía tan enferma como el primer día, y esto comenzaba a irritarla de sobremanera y a mi de paso. Salí hacia mi habitación, tome un suéter cercano y fui hacia el estudio.

.

- Hace calor, ¿cierto señorita? -

- Bastante... diría yo - mientras el taxista me hablaba de que antes no hacia tanto y que había probabilidades de que lloviera yo dirigí mi mirada a fuera. Hacia calor, pero era un día bonito, aunque prefería los días nublados, este tenia cierto encanto.

Al llegar baje del taxi y entre en aquel gran edificio, salude a la recepcionista y me dirigí a el ascensor, espere pacientemente a que este bajara. Mientras revisaba que trajera todo en mi maletín. Pude ver por l rabillo del ojo que la puerta se abrió, entre en el aun rebuscando mi celular en el maletín.

- ¿Emily? - Inmediatamente alce la mirada, esa voz, y ahí lo vi, se estaba quitando las gafas, no pude evitar sentir que el quería observarme mejor.

- Bill, Hola - note en nerviosismo en mi propia voz.

- Hola - había algo en su cara que no era del todo normal, un rubor le corría por las mejillas y una sonrisa de su acompañante fue lo más raro. Supongo que noto mi mirada hacia ese chico de trenzas. - El es mi hermano Tom -

- Mucho gusto - no supe si extender la mano para saludarlo así que espere a que el hiciera algo.

- Igualmente – solo me sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano, se encontraba recargado contra el ascensor y con un pie en la pared.

- ¿y acabas de llegar? - hablo Bill, quizá porque al igual que yo sentía la tensión de aquel encuentro.

- Si, si ¿y tu... ustedes? -

- También, pero venimos del estacionamiento -

- Oh, si - y de nuevo la sensación de tensión me aplastaba contra aquel piso.

No sabia que hacer, no recordaba ningún tema interesante y la mirada escudriñadora de su hermano me erizaba los cabellos de la nuca. Alce la mira para observar cuantos pisos faltaba, y casi por inercia volví la mirada hacia el, me observaba detenidamente y yo había vuelto a quedar absorbida por sus ojos.

- ¡Oigan! -

Ale la mirada por el sobresalto de aquello, la puerta estaba abierta y nosotros éramos el centro de atención de toda esa gente de producción y directores. Incluidos los demás de la banda. Sentí la sangre poblarme las mejillas, mientras Bill se colocaba sus amplios lentes y salía del ascensor, seguido de su hermano, quien apretaba los labios para contener la risa.

.

**_Continuara._**

_No se a ustedes, pero a mi me saco varias sonrisas este ultimo encuentro. Pude imaginarmelo muy detalladamente y espero que ustedes tambien._

_Veamos que pasa con estos dos._

_Besitos, y cualquier detalle me dicen._

_Deka._


	8. Capitulo 8

_"Como los sentimientos, la evidencia se demuestra, pero no se proclama"._

_- Juan Teba, periodista español_

_._

- Bill, ¿quieres soda? - Me dijo Tom desde el refrigerador.-

- Si, pero no muy fría -

- Hay, ¿vamos no me dirás que tienes frio? -

- Pues si tengo -

- jajajajaja eres un bebe, mejor ponte otro suéter, solo faltaría que te enfermaras como la vez pasada - El jamás lo había olvidado. Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir con el, así que solo me mordí la lengua y lo vi dirigirse hacia el televisor, al parecer también el lo estaba. Era una conducta normal de un vuelo un poco largo, como ahora.

Estaba hundido en el sillón y miraba hacia afuera de la ventana, las estrellas ahí eran muy brillantes. Era una de esas noches en las que me sentía especialmente melancólico con respecto al tema, amor, tantas personas... tantas almas y ninguna parecía encajar con la mía. Muchas veces pensé que había algo mal conmigo, que era yo quien no hacia las cosas bien, _"tal vez debería ser mas como Tom"_ muchas veces lo pensé, el tenia la capacidad de hacer charlar hasta a las rocas, yo por otro lado, tenia que conocer demasiado bien a la persona para establecer una platica tan profunda. O tal vez era como Gustav me había dicho, no quería ver mas haya de mis narices, ¿pero como hacerlo cuando parece que el resto del mundo esta en tu contra?, periodistas, personas... fans, cada uno con algo bueno, pero también con su parte de maldad. _"Todos quieren sacar lo peor de ti"_ y era verdad, hasta ahora nadie de ellos no hubiera querido que yo cometiera un paso en falso para burlarse, afortunadamente no lo había echo, pero aun así criticaban. Yo no se que querían las personas de mi y a veces simplemente no me importaba, yo les entregaba mi música y eso debería de ser suficiente, pero al parecer no. Me acurruque más en el sofá y contemple una vez más el cielo. Tantas preguntas, tantos sentimientos y nadie con quien compartirlos aparte de Tom, el era bueno... mi hermano, compartíamos casi la misma perspectiva de la vida. Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar sobre eso.

.

- ¿Aquí? - le pregunte al director, sobre donde me pararía para las tomas de los autos. Me encantaba como estaba, pero empezaba a darme algo de frio así que entre más rápido termináramos mejor. Natalie se dirigió a mi, para retocarme el maquillaje.-

- Mira hacia arriba - me dijo mientras me aplicaba el delineador negro.-

- Bien - había algo raro, me sentía ligeramente observado. Intente aguantar las ganas de mirar pero fue imposible. Dirigí mi mirada hacia quien me observaba, y ahí la vi, Emily, estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas y su mentón apoyado en su muñeca. Hizo un gesto de incredulidad y abrió los ojos como platos, me encantaba como se le veía el pelo recogido así.-

- Bill, hacia arriba -

- Claro - y así desvié la mirada.-

.

- ¿Que tal Emily, así esta bien? - le había dicho el director del video. Nosotros estábamos esperando a que todo estuviera bien. Mientras yo buscaba la mirada de esos ojos castaños que me evitaban.-

- Este yo... - estaba nerviosa. Y no podía culparla, todos la miraban como su fuera un Alíen, que coincidencia.-

- ¿y bien? - Andrew sonaba mas exasperado de lo normal en el.-

- Esa luz, demasiado fuerte - por fin le habían sacado la palabra de la boca. Algunas personas se dirigieron a Georg, yo aun seguía buscando esos ojos. Ella sostenía un poco insegura una paleta de madera, traía unos jeans, una chaqueta color negra y una camiseta azul. Algunas ondas se le escapaban de su cola de caballo.-

- ¿Y ahora? - y la voz de Andrew, esta vez sonó un poco suspicaz, ella pareció comprender lo que el veía y me miro.-

- Bill... - Trago saliva al pronunciar mi nombre y ese gesto acelero un poco a mi corazón - Bill no esta bien ahí, tiene que estar mas en el centro y un poco atrás, si esta tan adelante arruinara las escenas, ya que el baterista no saldrá. - bueno... así todo se fue a la mierda. "El momento" solo lo viví yo. Sonreí incrédulo de todas las cosas que me imagine que probablemente diría y solo dijo aquello. Y ahora, de nuevo contra el ventilador.-

.

- ¡Mañana terminamos así que estén listos! - había dicho el director al terminar con las escenas de los cuatro. Me encontraba realmente ansioso por ver el video terminado. Pero también sabia que debía descansar, mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos. Pero curiosamente sabia que yo no era el único, al mirar a una chica de castaños cabellos, de mejillas sonrojadas, me sentí más "comprendido".-

- Y entonces, la jodida no encendía - Y ahí va Tom...-

- Ya te dije que si te habías fijado en que la tenías que encender - se mofo Georg.-

- ¡Serás idiota!, ¡Era una reverenda porquería! -

- Pues a mi me funciono - Dijo Gustav estaba con sus manos en los bolsillos.-

- A mi igual - Dije apoyando la idea de Gustav.-

- ¡Pues a mi no! - amaba a mi hermano, pero era verdad nos parecíamos mas de lo que yo quería. Cada día me sorprendía más de aquello. Ya hora era con que ambos nos poníamos mal si las cosas no salían como nosotros las queríamos. Rodeé los ojos y me tope con una figura en medio de todo aquel ajetreo, inmóvil.

- Ahora vengo - Me aleje de los chicos un poco.-

- ¿a donde vas? - Ne pregunto Gustav. -

- Iré a estirar las piernas -

- Bueno, entonces no tardaras mucho, jajajajaja - Dijo Georg, siempre se burlaba de mis piernas. A mi me gustaban. Camine un poco mas hacia aquella figura, sin el pleno conocimiento del "por que", simple y tonta curiosidad.-

- Hola - Intente hablar algo bajo, pero mi voz tomo un tono demasiado profundo. Note como un escalofrió le rondo desde el cuello hasta las piernas. La había asuntado.

- Hola - Su voz fue apenas audible. Se había puesto algo pálida. Muy Bien Bill, asusta a la chica.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención... asustarte - las palabras se fueron por si solas de mi pensamiento a la boca.

- No, te tienes porque disculpar, es que estaba... muy ensimismada, es todo. - También era orgullosa. Me resulto divertido su intento por "Arreglarlo", me era normal que no quisiera que yo pensara que era una miedosa, aunque estaba seguro de que lo era.

- Es que es imposible no hacerlo, con el paisaje - Dije, para cambiar un poco el tema. Además de que, era hermoso, me sorprendía como nadie mas se había fijado en aquello.

- Si, lo se, además cuando no te dejan hacer nada mas - Dijo con un gesto de su boca. Y un tono desolador.

- ¿Pero por que? -

- Me falta experiencia, sinceramente a veces me pregunto porque me contrato - Ella me recordaba que yo había echo esa misma pregunta hace mucho.

- Tienes algo que los demás no, la pasión y el amor por tu trabajo es algo que no se ve todos los días - y entonces le respondí lo mismo me habían respondido a mi, hace ya muchos años cuando casi sentí que Tokio Hotel no iría a ningún lado.

- Quizá tenga razón - la escuche pronunciar. Solo entonces me di cuenta de que ella me miraba de una forma intensa y sencilla. La mire de igual manera, no muchas personas me habían mirado así, sentía que ella tocaba algo dentro de mi, algo que nadie se había dado a la tarea de buscar antes. ¿Acaso esto era simple y mundana curiosidad?, ¿o seria algo diferente? Al diablo con todo eso, yo al igual que ella quería internarme en sus secretos, en sus misterios y en sus múltiples complejos si era necesario. Casi sin pensarlo mis labios se abrieron, quería que los suyos me abrigaran.

- ¡He Bill! - Antes de que ella aceptara mi invitación, la voz de mi hermano me saco de mi trance. A veces llegaba a odiarlo tanto.- ¡Vámonos!-

- Tengo, o mas bien tenemos que irnos - Dije intentando recuperar mi tono natural.

- Si - dijo tranquila, le dirigió una última mirada al paisaje y salimos hacia los autobuses.

Mientras andábamos note a Andrew fuera de un autobús, haciéndole señas que Emily optaba por ignorar. En un momento, ella y yo estábamos tan cerca, ella parecía no darse cuenta, y mi mano se movió por si sola, rozando su brazo. Su piel era tan suave.

.

- ¡Bill!, ¡Ya vámonos! - Gritaba Tom desde el patio de nuestra casa.

- ¡Ya voy! - ¿Maldita sea donde había puesto ese gorro? - ¡Aquí esta! - grite al encontrarlo debajo de una camiseta. Me lo puse y entonces tome unas muñequeras que había comprado hacia unos días y me las puse. Al ponérmelas en la muñeca izquierda, pude recordar aquel mínimo contacto...

- ¡Joder Bill! -

- ¡Ya voy! - Si había algo que Tom odiaba era que lo dejaran esperando. Exactamente igual que a mi.

.

- Te dije que si le pisabas no nos tardaríamos -

- Si, si, si - decía Tom mientras buscaba un lugar en el estacionamiento - por lo menos sabes que es el maestro conductor. - y una sonrisa socarrona se asomo.-

- jajajajajaja, claro, "Maestro conductor" jajajajaja ¿te recuerdo el accidente del mes pasado contra el anuncio?-

- No, no, no fue ese idiota de la bicicleta, no me dejo verlo -

- jajajajjajaja - El se estaciono y ambos bajamos del auto. Y notamos como Rupert y Michael también lo hacían del suyo.-

- Hablando de accidentes -

- Oh, ¿no me digas que Gustav se estrello otra vez? - le dije con una risotada. Recordando la cara de Gustav cuando nos había contado aquello, llego tan ruborizado, hasta el sabia que aquello era un total estupidez.-

- No, no, no... jajajajajaja, me refiero, a la otra vez -

- Hum... ¿cual? - dije mientras me acomodaba las pulseras y muñequeras.-

- con la chica del estaff, se han echo... buenos amigos -

- Emily -dije con una pequeña sonrisa - es agradable -

- ¿Solo agradable? -

- Si, agradable -

- Es muy linda - lo mire incrédulo, ¿no estaría pensando?... no se atrevería.-

- Oh, vamos, Bill, sabes que no lo aria... ella es diferente en estos casos -

- ¿diferente? -

- Si, hombre... ella no es para mi, porque esta reservada para alguien especial. - Estábamos cruzando hacia el elevador. ¿Es que acaso a alguno de los chicos le gustaba? Esto hizo que mi mente inventara múltiples historia, ¡pero los G´s tenían novia! -

- ¿para quien? - mi tono sonó mucho mas amenazante del que pensaba.

- Uy, que rudo, jajajajaja - no me encantaba que hiciera aquello, cruce los brazos para exigirle con una sola mirada la respuesta.- Oh bien, bien, te lo diré... para... ¡Ti, hermano! - El me miro con su sonrisa de "yo lo se todo".-

- ¡Pe-pero que te pasa! -

- ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota?, dime con cuantas chicas, has hablado... que no sea nadie que ya conozcas, además hermano... somos gemelos ¿recuerdas? Todas esas cosas que sientes yo las siento por igual, me he detenido más de un millón de veces para no vomitar -

- ¡Tom! - para ese momento sabia que me había puesto totalmente ruborizado. Bill solo me miraba, notaba mi expresión en sus ojos. Parecía un adolecente.

- jajajajajajja - estaba seguro de que sus carcajadas se escuchaban hasta el último piso. Estaba apunto de ir hacia allí y tomarlo por la sudadera, cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Una chica de castaño cabello y ondas definidas, con la mirada perdida en un maletín entro.

- ¿Emily? - dije sin contenerme. Entonces la sonrisa de "Yo lo se todo" regreso. "púdrete" fue lo único que le lance con la mirada. Sabia que el lo había comprendido. Me quite las gafas para saber que no era mi imaginación retorcida.

- Bill, Hola - también ella estaba nerviosa.

- Hola - intente reivindicarme y tratar de entablar una conversación normal.- El es mi hermano Tom - y lo señale, mientras el seguía con su expresión.

- Mucho gusto - _"simple y hermosa"_.

- Igualmente - Tom le sonrió y después volteo hacia mi y me hizo un gesto con los ojos.

_"Conquístala"_

- ¿y acabas de llegar? - le hable para intentar como lo había dicho, una charla normal.

_"estas loco"_

Mientras que con la mirada le respondía a mi terco hermano._-_

- Si, si ¿y tu... ustedes? -

- También, pero venimos del estacionamiento -

- Oh, si - y de nuevo se hizo el silencio. Que un nuevo pensamiento interrumpió.

_"no mas que tu por ella"_

Increíble a lo que estas charlas mentales conducían. Desvié la mirada un tanto avergonzado por mi propia verdad. Inesperadamente sus ojos se tomaron de nuevo con los míos. Nuevamente arañándome interiormente, queriendo sacar algo de mi, mientras yo buscaba lo que ella quería de mi, yo sin duda se lo daría, como decirle que no.

- ¡Oigan! - Ese grito había acabado con todo aquello. -

Mire a todos ahí, todos estaban ahí, cuantos conocía. Me coloque los lentes y salí hacia el estudio. No creía que me podría sonrojar tanto en un solo día.

_"Lo vez, totalmente chiflado"_

_"Callate Tom"_

_**Continuara.**_

_Amo estas platicas mentales._

_Es lo que me imagino cuando ellos dicen que tienen este "poder mental"_

_bueno espero que les este gustando._

_Besitos y cualquier detalle me dicen._

_Deka.  
><em>


	9. Capitulo 9

"_La belleza que atrae rara vez coincide con la belleza que enamora"._

_**- José Ortega y Gasset.**_

_**.**_

- ¿Entonces harás un baby shower? - le preguntaba a Megan mientras yo doblaba la ropa, era lo que me gustaba de las platicas por computadora, no era necesario estar pegado al objeto, además que verla me era un consuelo.

- ¡Por supuesto!, y tienes que asistir - Su ahora corta cabellera le callo por los hombros cuando se acerco un poco mas al monitor. Fruncía un poco el ceño, como decirle que no.

- Are todo lo posible.- dije con una amable sonrisa y era verdad que lo aria.

- ¡Tienes que asistir! - amaba a mi amiga pero debía admitir que era un tanto caprichosa.

- Te juro que are todo lo posible, es solo que este trabajo es de tiempo completo, ¿sabes a que hora llegue anoche? -

- Tienes que asistir - hizo un pequeño mohín, e intente razonar que estaba embarazada.

- Bien, bien... pediré el día libre - y sonreí cansadamente.

- Bien, te quiero aquí -

- Claro, claro, escucha ya son las 3 tengo que ir a la oficina... -

- Y de nuevo la dichosa oficina - recuerda. Embarazada.

- Es por unos papeles, cuando regrese te llamare -

- Bueno... te esperare - dijo de mala gana.

- Bien, nos vemos - entonces cerré aquella conversación y salí hacia la oficina.

.

- Alice, necesito los papeles para eso de las instalaciones para la sesión de fotos de la próxima semana. - dije a la secretaria que teníamos en la oficina especialmente dedicado a imagen del grupo. Ya era hora de realizar las fotos para el disco, habíamos estado en tantas discusiones por la estética, pero al final llegamos a un acuerdo. Serian días pesados sin duda y corría por mi cuenta todo lo que fueran llamadas y citas.

- Aquí están - Alice me tendió una carpeta azul.

- Gracias, hasta luego -

- Hasta mañana - parecía que le gustaba recordarme que aquella era mi pequeña prisión.

Esperaba el ascensor, al llegar, yo entre en el. Rebusque en mi bolsa para sacar mi reproductor. Aun a mis 21 años no podía vivir sin escuchar mi música, podría decirse que era una droga para mí. Pase mis dedos por la pantalla de Coldplay, The killers, The Beattles, algunas de Lady gaga, mi repertorio era algo basto. Hasta llegar a una canción que extrañamente se había vuelto una de mis favoritas_ "By Your side"_ , la letra realmente era de mi agrado, pero no era algo que yo proclamara por todos lados, la verdad era que me daba un poco de pena aquello, era verdad tal vez mis prejuicios eran los que no querían que aquello me gustara, pero no podía evitarlo. La música comenzó a sonar y empecé a imaginarme aquella escena, ¿pero no era acaso lo que todo el mundo quería?, alguien que lo escuchara, sin criticarlo. Claro esta. La canción realmente me conmovía. Recargue mi cuerpo contra una puerta del ascensor y eche la cabeza hacia atrás, la puerta se abrió y con el rabillo del ojo note quien era quien entraba en este. Un chico de largas restas negras y blancas, amplios lentes, chaqueta y pantalones negros. Pareció pensar en si era una buena idea entrar, note una mueca en sus labios. Tal vez mi compañía no le resultaba del todo agradable y eso hizo que me sintiera un tanto decepcionada, no de el, si no de mi. Pero al dar los pasos dentro del ascensor me sentí un poco mejor, pero notaba que comenzaban a arderme las mejillas. Justamente el día en el que decido ir de playera y coleta, sin maquillaje, me lo topo. Dios, cuanto odiaba mis ojeras.

- Hola - dijo con voz animada mientras yo me recuperaba de mi crítica personal.

- Hola - intente imitar su tono, tranquilo y jovial, pero solo resulto un tono ansioso y aniñado.

- ¿Que tal?, ¿trabajo para hoy? -

- Bien, pero no, solo vine por unos documentos para la sesión de fotos - El tono cortante de mi voz no era lago que hiciera apropósito, simplemente era natural, como si así pudiera colocar una barrera entre ambos, una barrera fría.

- Claro - parecía que no cruzaría por ella.

- ¿y tu... Usted? -

- No, no, déjalo en tu, usted, me haces sentir tan aciano - y sonrió, aunque parecía que sonreía para si mismo.

- Pero... -

- Haber, que pasaría si te dijera "usted" -

- Bueno... -

- Simplemente no me gusta -

- Bien, ¿tu? -

- Solo llámame Bill - No pude retener una carcajada, su mueca al decir aquello fue tan graciosa y simpática, el me miro un momento y después rio conmigo. Podía ver sus ojos a través de esos cristales polarizados.

- Esta bien, Bill, ¿que tal? -

- Mucho mejor, bien al igual que tu, vine porque revisaría las locaciones de la sesión de fotos -

- ¿es que acaso no confías en nosotros? -

- Claro, pero por supuesto es solo que... me gusta estar informado - sonreí tímidamente. Y lo mire de igual manera, el era tan imponente, y no solo por su estatura, era algo en el. - ¿y algún plan en especial para hoy? -

- Bien. emmm... creo que no, ¿y tu?, ¿algo interesante? - pero claro que había algo interesante, el era una estrella de la música.

- No, tampoco, entonces no podrás rechazarme para que tomemos algún café - El se giro un poco para mirarme. El corazón casi se me salió por la boca.

- Me encantaría - había quedado nadando nuevamente en el mar _"Bill" _y era una lastima que no tuviera una brújula, aunque estaría segura de que no me serviría de nada.

.

- Entonces... ¿que te parecen los Ángeles hasta ahora? -

- Debo admitir que es un lugar muy bonito, aunque el clima... me cuesta un poco acostumbrarme a el -

- Ya lo aras, Tom y yo casi lo hacemos -

- Hum... me gustaría saber cuanto tiempo me tomara -

- Pues, yo diría... que unos 10 u 11 años - Bill me miro divertido y luego tomo algo de café, mientras deje salir una risa - Bueno... bueno que tal... ¿7 u 6? - Ambos reímos divertidos por aquello. Tome un sorbo de café.

- Entonces... ¿cuanto crees que les tome a tu hermano y a ti? -

- Algunos meses quizá -

- Yo diría que mas... si siguen usando ropa, tu esa ropa negra y el esas sudaderas pronto no quedara nada de ustedes porque se habrán evaporado - Y comencé a reírme.

- ¿Quien dice que seguiremos utilizando eso?, mejor aun, ¿quien dice que usaremos una sola prenda? -

- jajajajajaja los arrestaran -

- Hum... una experiencia mas de vida -

- Si, ya me lo puedo imaginar, "Los gemelos, parte del grupo Tokio Hotel arrestados por faltas a la moral" -

- jajajajajaja, suena bien -

- aja... Claro - ambos reímos de nuevo.

El había tomado de nuevo su taza de capuchino mientras yo lo observaba, de nuevo podía ver a través de esos lentes obscuros. No traía puesto maquillaje, lograba ver su camiseta color blanca debajo de su chaqueta. Parecía tan absorto de todo. Yo aun no me podía explicar el como termine ahí con el. Debía decir que es lugar casi estaba vacio, no sabia si era por los elevados precios o porque era necesaria la reservación, o ambas. Algo detrás de Bill me llamo la atención. Eran dos ancianitos, compartiendo una tarta, y tomados de la mano sobre la mesa, sus brillantes sortijas resplandecían, casi tanto como las miradas dulces que se dedicaban.

- ¿Hmmm? - Bill me miro y de inmediato volteo para saber que era aquello que yo observaba. - Que dulce - Les dirigió una mirada tierna y después regreso conmigo. - una escena hermosa -

- Bastante -

- ¿y tu crees que algo así dure para siempre? -

- ¿El amor? - el asintió - Pues... se supone que el enamoramiento dura 3 años -

- Si es así no es amor -

- Una maestra dijo lo mismo, peor creo que después de eso... es... aprender a convivir con la pareja, a quererlo, y a amarlo como es, no tapándole sus defectos, si no viéndolos aun mas juiciosamente, pero amarlos de la misma manera -

- Es una buena explicación -

- No es una explicación, es mi manera de pensar - No quería que el pensara que yo le daba explicaciones, nunca, era un rasgo de mi, nunca me había gustado darlas, y menos a alguien a quien a penas conocía.

- Bien, pero quizá lo mío es mas pasional, ¿crees en las almas gemelas? -

- De una forma, si -

- Yo igual, creo en esa persona que con un roce te hace sentir tantas cosas, que con solo mirarla a los ojos te haga ver lo que piensa - acto seguido el se quito aquellas gafas y me miro a los ojos. - Creo que se con ella se puede hablar con silencios y que cuando ella no esta contigo, tu alma y corazón te gritan para que regrese y no se apaciguan hasta que vuelve. - _Romántico y confiado._ No puedo negar que el ámbar de sus ojos no me demostró la fiereza con la que aseguraba aquello. Pero al mismo tiempo una parte de mi, sabia que quizá, el era demasiado crédulo.- Por eso espero toparme con alguien así -

- ¿Y si nunca pasa? -

- Pasara -

- ¿Y si no? -

- Se que lo ara - dijo aquello con un toque de desesperación.

- ¿Y aun no has tenido suerte? -

- Eso creo - el comenzaba a impacientarse. Habíamos chocado de una manera demasiado brutal. Pero mi orgullo no dejaría que aquello quedara así, necesitaba que el supiera mi pensamiento completo, así ambos sabríamos, el porque de ambos enfados.

- En mi opinión, seria mejor no esperar tanto de una persona - pude ver la perplejidad de sus ojos, el pensaba que yo no hablaría mas - ya que es muy probable que esta termine decepcionándonos como todas las demás personas, y confundamos con amor eso a lo que usted se refiere como un "Sentimiento meramente pasional" tal vez, eso algún día se acabe y tengamos que aprender a vivir con todo lo demás de aquella persona y no solo con sus atributos afectivos o lo que nos puede ella otorgar, si no, también en lo que nosotros podamos ayudar y contribuir a la felicidad de aquella persona. - y así fue como termine con mi monologo. El se estaba volviendo a colocar los lentes.

- Entonces... espero que ambos tengamos suerte de toparnos con nuestras respectivas parejas, usted con el confort y yo con la pasión, de alguien - El me había dicho... ¿usted? -

- Yo jamás pretendí ofenderlo -

- Yo tampoco, ¿acaso usted lo piensa? - sabia que estaba enfadado.

- No es lo que pienso, si no lo que escucho lo que me motiva a decirlo -

- Pues, le diré, yo soy muy responsable con mis propios sentimientos y emociones, y no es mi responsabilidad cuidar lo suyos - Esto me había enfadado de sobre manera.

- Señor Kaulitz, será mejor que me vaya a casa - Saque mi cartera y deje el dinero sobre la mesa, pagaría mi café. No quería deberle nada - Buenas tardes - salí tan pronto me fue posible de ahí. Estaba como alma que lleva el diablo.

_"Pero que falta de respeto" __una voz comenzó a sonar en mi cabeza._

Bueno había sido yo, la primera que hablo de más.

_"Aun así no tiene excusa"_

No, tal vez no la tenía.

Cruzaba la salida para tomar algún taxi cuando escuche los llamados detrás de mí.

- ¡Señorita! ¡Emily regresa! - Emprendí la marcha aun con mas rapidez, escuchaba mis pisadas en el asfalto y cruce la calle, el se había quedado atrás y no creo que este lo suficientemente chiflado para cruzarse así como si nada.

_"Quería pasear desnudo"_

Bien, quizá si lo este.

.

- Emily, por favor, sube al auto -

- Déjeme, usted... usted, solo váyase -

- Emily, por favor -

- Solo váyase -

- Ni siquiera sabes donde estas -

- ¿Y a usted eso que le importa? -

- Eres parte de mi equipo de trabajo -

- ¡Eso es todo! - me detuve un poco frente a aquel automóvil que me venia siguiendo desde hacia algunas manzanas.

- Además, has estado caminando es círculos. Te llevare y si te parece mejor, mantendré la boca cerrada - No se si fue el cansancio y la vergüenza de la verdad lo que hizo que me subiera a ese auto. Definitivamente el me había arrebatado todo mi orgullo.

Note su mirada complacida. Pero como lo prometió mantuvo en silencio. Y yo solo hablaba para decirle la dirección de mi apartamento.

- Aquí es - le dije señalando el gran edificio.

- Bien - dijo y se estaciono enfrente. No sabía como o que decir para terminar aquello y supuse que el tampoco.

- Me iré por unos días a casa -

- Hmmm... Espero que no retrases nada - y eso fue lo único que obtuve como respuesta.

- Gracias por traerme a casa -

- Por nada - Quizá era verdad. El y yo teníamos las perspectivas demasiado diferentes.

.

**_Continuara._**

_ espero les guste, como a mi me gusto, si es verdad que me encanta cuando es romantico el asunto, tambien cuando es algo "Peligroso" ajajajajajajaja veremos que mas pasa. y como les digo, la historia se esta contando sola, enserio esta pequeña pelea jamas me paso por la mente que pudiera pasar XDDDD bueno disfruten, se las dejo a su criterio y espero que les guste ^^ bueno ya saben cualquien detalle me dicen._

_Besitos!_

_Deka._


	10. Capitulo 10

_"La distancia no es cuanto nos separemos, la distancia es si no volvemos". _

**_- Alejandro Sanz._**

**_._**

- ¿Y que ha pasado con tu chico andrógino? - Me encontraba en la casa de Megan organizando lo que faltaba para la fiesta.

- Descubrimos nuestras diferencias -

- tu siempre le pones un pero a todos - dijo esto mientras me pasaba una serpentina para colgarla en una de las esquinas del salón.

- Esta vez el "pero" me lo puso el -

- ¿Enserio?, no me lo creo, tu siempre eres la que da su punto de vista de una manera demasiado vehemente.

- Digamos que el me devolvió el comentario -

- Hmmm... Eso si que es nuevo, casi siempre los intimidas, y después vienes y me dices que no tienen carácter. -

- Lo se, pero también te digo que ahí dos tipos de hombre: los idiotas que son fácilmente manipulables y los que se sienten Dios encarnado. Y este es uno de esos. -

- Sigo diciendo, no me lo puedo creer -

- Pues créelo, además aunque fuera diferente a los demás, yo jamás saldría o consideraría salir con el -

- Bien pues... porque ahí un amigo de... -

- ¿No crees que vas muy rápido? - ella hizo una mueca y después ambas nos comenzamos a reír al ver que "Ella" si iba demasiado rápido.

La fiesta fue lo que se supone que debería de ser, repleta de juego y uno que otro Stripper, me mantuve lo más alejada posible de todo aquello. Yo era de las que prefería mirar ese tipo de diversión que participar en ella.

.

- ¿Para esto vienes de la oficina?, para meterte a otro trabajo - Decía Megan mientras nos dirigíamos a la tienda y era verdad tenia cierto toque de tontería hacer aquello. Pero quería saber que había pasado con los demás, Quería saber si Cathy no había matado a Charly o viceversa.

- Vamos, tan solo los extraño -

- Como digas - Dio la vuelta a la esquina y se estaciono frente a la tienda. Todo parecía en orden. Bajamos del auto y entramos a la tienda, note los aparadores, ya habían cambiado toda la ropa y no era de sorprender, pude ver algunos de mis diseños ellos material. Y note una cabellera rubia detrás de una revista de moda.

- ¿Cathy? - dije intentando llamar su atención. Inmediatamente levanto la vista y me miro.

- ¡Oh por Dios! - Exclamo y salió detrás del mostrador. - ¡Emily!, ¿pero que haces aquí?, deberías de estar a kilómetros de aquí - Inmediatamente se abalanzo contra mi y me abrazo fuertemente como solo ella lo sabia hacer. Aunque fuera delgada, era muy fuerte.

- Pedí unos días libres -

- Lo veo, ¡Que gusto que estés aquí!, te extrañamos mucho - Cathy me tomo por las manos y me miro.

- Yo igual, disculpa, ¿aun no has matado a Charly cierto? -

- Poco me ha faltado, créeme, es un insufrible - no pude mas que reír por lo bajo por la mueca que denotaba su rostro. - Por suerte no esta, tiene el dia libre -

- Me hubiera gustado verlo, quizá pueda venir mañana -

- ¿Te quedaras hasta mañana? -

- Hasta el lunes, así que solo que puedo venir mañana -

- Genial, así nos podrás aconsejar sobre unas cosas, ¿si quieres? -

- Pero claro -

- bien, te enseñare algunos bocetos nuevos... oh Hola Megan, disculpa mi educación es solo que... -

- Lo entiendo, la emoción, pero si me disculpan tengo una antojo de... algo dulce, así que ahora regreso -

- Claro - Megan salió. Cathy y yo son sentamos en un sillón cercano.

- ¿Y Corina? -

- Oh bien, pues eso es también una sorpresa -

- ¿Hmmm? -

- Ammm... veraz ella esta con... - antes de que pudiera terminar su frase ella miro sobre mi cabeza y su cara demostró una ligera angustia, ella se puso de pie y me miro. Mire hacia atrás y pude notar a Corina.

- ¡Emily!, pero que gusto - Corina se acerco a mi. - esto si que es una coincidencia. -

- ¿Coincidencia? -

- Si - ella miro hacia atrás y pude ver una figura alta y estilizada saliendo de entre los aparadores. Con lentes puestos y cabello recogido por una gorra.

- Señor Kaulitz, ¿Pe-pero que hace aquí? - Note el estremecimiento en mi cuerpo y el calor en la boca del estomago.

- Buenas tardes Emily, y pues tenia que comprar algunas cosas y que mejor que esta tienda - Me había quedado totalmente estupefacta ante aquella aparición tan furtiva.

- Supongo que no es tanta la coincidencia, estoy segura de que tu y Bill, han resuelto este viaje juntos - Corina ya se traía algo en la cabeza, estaba haciendo conjeturas muy aventuradas.

- No, no de echo el señor Kaulitz jamás me dijo que vendría, mientras que yo si le comunique de mi viaje - Dije mirando inquisidora a aquel que se alzaba frente a mi son su sonrisa socarrona.

- Si bueno, pero ya sabe como es esto, las ganas llegan y no podemos frenarlas -

- Si, bien, dichoso usted por poder complacer aquellas ganas, porque ahí personas que no pueden satisfacer sus necesidades con tanta facilidad -

- Entonces debo sentirme muy afortunado de poder hacerlo -

- Claro que si - ambos nos sonreíamos de la manera mas sarcástica posible, no siempre te encuentras en una situación tan ambigua como esta. El silencio se prolongo y casi me olvide de nuestros acompañantes hasta que Cathy hablo.

- Pues... ¿Corina te molestaría mostrarle los nuevos bocetos a Emily?

- No, no, por supuesto que no, es más, vayamos por ellos -

- Por supuesto, compromiso - Y así ambas salieron de aquella escena. No dudaba que no solo fueran por los bocetos si no también a compartir sus pensamientos sobre aquel momento de tensión.

Bill y yo nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos. No pareciera que ninguno fuera a romper el silencio. Entonces alguien entro en la tienda, dos jóvenes, de inmediato Bill se coloco nuevamente los lentes que se había quitado hacia unos instantes y se fue hacia unos aparadores. Normalmente no quería que lo reconocieran.

- ¿Disculpa trabajas aquí? - la chica pelirroja se dirigió a mi.

- Bueno... técnicamente si -

- entonces me mostrarías esa blusa, es hermosa -

- ¡Lo se! - dijo su amiga la rubia.

- Claro - y me dirigí a mostrársela. No podía evitar mirar como las dos chicas se secreteaban mirando a aquel joven que se mantenía alejado de ellas sin comprar nada, solo mirando. Preferí terminar aquella transacción pronto.

- Gracias -

- Si gracias - y ambas salieron de la tienda.

- ¿Es correcto que hagas este tipo de negocios? -

- ¿Es correcto lo mucho que esas dos se han tardado? -

- No, no lo creo - Sonreí amablemente y salí detrás del mostrador hacia el.

- ¿Y como va su visita? -

- Bien, bien -

- Me parece extraño que no viniese con Tom, estoy segura que lo debe extrañar -

- Si, lo extraño, pero no será por mucho ya que yo regreso esta noche -

- ¿Esta noche? - hasta yo me sorprendí por el tono de alarma de mi voz. No estaba planeado que sonara así.

- Si, como dice; tengo la fortuna de satisfacer mis necesidades -

- Por supuesto, aunque supongo que es muy pesado, dos viajes en un día -

- Puede ser, pero estoy acostumbrado -

- Ya veo - Nuevamente el silencio se hizo hasta que el lo rompió. - si quiere usted puede regresar conmigo -

_"¡pero que indiscreción!" _grito la voz en mi cabeza

Quizá solo quiere ser amable

_"Por supuesto, claro"_

- ¿Emily? -

- No lo creo, dije que regresaría el lunes y así lo are -

- Muy bien - Ahora el era el que se había sentido herido, pero no sentimentalmente si no, en su ego.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Corina y Cathy salían de su prolongado encierro.

- Que tenga linda estancia Emily - se despidió de mí y después se dirigió a las demás. Pude notar que tenía unos planes con Corina, pero ahora los había pospuesto.

- ¿Emily? - Cathy se me acerco un poco pensativa.

- ¿hmm? -

- Querida ven a ver, necesito tu opinión - esta vez era Corina quien me hablaba desde el mostrador.

La verdad era que yo no creía en las coincidencias, pero... ¿que otra explicación tenia esto?

.

**_Continuara._**

_Ok, ok, estos "encuentros" me enkantan! ajajajaja ambos tienen estas peleas que me matan XDDDDD! y como les digo esta historia se cuenta sola, espero que les guste ^^! se los dejo con todo mi cariño y afecto! y ya saben cualquier detalle, me dicen :DDDD, un adelanto es que el prox. cap lo contara Bill, y ¿ustedes creen que esto fuera una coincidencia? :O!_

_Deka._


	11. Capitulo 11

_"El amor es una tontería hecha por dos". _

**_- Napoleón._**

**_._**

- ¿y que aras hoy hermanito? - Tom se recargo en el marco de mi puerta.

- Esto - y volví a tomar un puño de papas fritas y lo metí en mi boca.

- No seas tan apático - dijo acostándose a un lado mío en la cama.

- Si bueno mis planes no son tan interesantes como al parecer son los tuyos -

- Estas muy en lo cierto Bill -

- ¿Ahora con quien? -

- Una chica argentina, deberías verla esta tan buena, hasta podrías dejar de ser virgen con ella si quisieras -

- Hmm... - emití un corto gruñido.

- Ya no seas amargadito -

- ¿que no te ibas? -

- Uy que carácter - el se levanto de la cama. - ya cásate - escuche su risa y solo pude mas que aventarle un cojín cercano - Aun tienes mala puntería -

- ¡Animal! - que se considerara afortunado de que no le hubiera aventado el tazón. Scotty se aproximo a mí desde la puerta. - ¿Que quieres Scotty? - me revolví en la cama hasta que logre acariciarlo. Parecía que solo quería algo de atención. En ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar. Mire que lo tenía justamente a un lado del tazón de papas. Lo tome y conteste.

- Hallo - en ese momento Scotty subió a la cama y se acurruco a un costado mío.

- Señor Kaulitz -

- Alice, ¿como estas?, ¿que pasa? - dije mientras me metía una papita a la boca.

- Muy bien señor, solo le comunico que ya están las direcciones y demás detalles que había solicitado, ¿pasara por ellos hoy? -

- Mmmm... - pues no había nada mejor que hacer - Si pasare por ellos en unos minutos.

- Muy bien señor Kaulitz, que tenga linda tarde -

- Igualmente - colgué y cuando me di cuenta, Scotty se había comido el resto de mis frituras - Me deshice de Tom pero quedaste tu verdad - dije mirándolo con el seño fruncido a lo que el respondió con un "Guau" muy animado.

.

Había llegado a la oficina y fui con David, quien me dio los papeles. Por Dios, hasta el tenia una cita y yo mas solo que nada. Ya que tenía todo, fui hasta el elevador y lo llame. Espere pacientemente hasta que este llego y abrió sus puertas. En esos momentos agradecí llevar lentes obscuros si no ella se hubiera dado cuenta de la sorpresa de mis ojos. Emily estaba ahí con sus pantalones de mezclilla y playera verde, de coleta y sin gota de maquillaje. No creía que algún día la vería así, tan al natural. Vaya las cosas de la vida.

- Hola - dije la recuperar el aliento.

- Hola - sonaba algo ansiosa. Tal vez tenía algún compromiso.

- ¿Que tal?, ¿trabajo para hoy? - sin duda quería descubrirlo.

- Bien, pero no, solo vine por unos documentos para la sesión de fotos - y ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono.

- Claro - bueno ahora sabía que no había trabajo para ella, así que quedaba libre para otras cosas.

- ¿y tu... Usted? - No, no el "usted" por favor.

- No, no, déjalo en tu, usted, me haces sentir tan aciano -

- Pero... - ella puso su cara de incomprensión.

- Haber, que pasaría si te dijera "usted" -

- Bueno... - Bien, creo que eso no era un buen ejemplo ya que, parecía que a ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, preferí dejarme de esas cosas.

- Simplemente no me gusta -

Dije con resignación, porque pude haber dicho eso mucho tiempo antes y ahorrarme las palabras que ella no parecía entender.

- Bien, ¿tu? -

- Solo llámame Bill - dije, para dejar las formalidades que ella quería mantener y la mire muy sorprendido. Ella al mirarme emitió una sonora carcajada era de las primeras veces que la veía reír así, ahora entendía mejor el "porque" Tom a veces se ríe de mis caras. Solo pude emitir una carcajada como la de ella, al verla reír tan animadamente.

- Esta bien, Bill, ¿que tal? - dijo aun con ese tono animado y feliz.

- Mucho mejor, bien al igual que tu, vine porque revisaría las locaciones de la sesión de fotos - me sentía satisfecho por mi propia "batalla" ganada.

- ¿Es que acaso no confías en nosotros? - Me quede frio, no sabia que ella pudiera pensar eso de mí.

- Claro, pero por supuesto es solo que... me gusta estar informado - la mire directamente cuando ella sonrió ligeramente y me miro.- ¿y algún plan en especial para hoy? - y la pregunta se escapo de mis labios.

- Bien. emmm... creo que no, ¿y tu?, ¿algo interesante? - Ella dejo caer su mirada al suelo, estaba pensando algo extraño y yo lo sabía.

- No, tampoco, entonces no podrás rechazarme para que tomemos algún café - no supe muy bien el porque, pero esta salió disparada era algo que traía en mente, pero ahora sentía que realmente quería seguir con aquella platica.

- Me encantaría - ella me miro con algo diferente en los ojos, era esa pasión contenida, tal vez.

.

- Entonces... ¿que te parecen los ángeles hasta ahora? - le pregunte después de que nos sirvieran el café. La había llevado a mi restaurante favorito, era bonito y a esa hora casi no había nadie y los meseros me conocían así que sabían como tratarme, Ricky, era el nombre del capitán, quien al verme entrar con Emily me guiño un ojo y no pude hacer más que sonrojarme.

- Debo admitir que es un lugar muy bonito, aunque el clima... me cuesta un poco acostumbrarme a el - Tom yo habíamos tenido el mismo problema, mas porque yo llevaba mas de 15 abrigos.

- Ya lo aras, Tom y yo casi lo hacemos -

- Hum... me gustaría saber cuanto tiempo me tomara - Desvió un poco la mirada de sus ojos caramelo.

- Pues, yo diría... que unos 10 u 11 años - intente animarla y quitarle el posible pesar que se notaba que llevaba. Par mi buena fortuna ella pareció reaccionar y soltó una risilla por lo bajo - Bueno... bueno que tal... ¿7 u 6? - Esta vez fuimos ambos los que reímos. Era extraño, realmente estábamos riendo por tonterías, cualquiera me hubiera mirado extraño, pero ella se reía, bueno... Tom no se quedo con todo el carisma, por lo que veo.

- Entonces... ¿cuanto crees que les tome a tu hermano y a ti? -

- Algunos meses quizá -

- Yo diría que mas... si siguen usando ropa, tu esa ropa negra y el esas sudaderas pronto no quedara nada de ustedes porque se habrán evaporado - Y comenzó a reírse. Me lo pude imaginar y era cierto, antes de mudarnos Tom y yo pensamos en eso, pero no se lo dijimos a nadie, y a nadie se le había ocurrido, reí por lo bajo por la coincidencia.

- ¿Quien dice que seguiremos utilizando eso?, mejor aun, ¿quien dice que usaremos una sola prenda? - Dije recordando lo que había dicho sobre montar una moto desnudo.

- jajajajajaja los arrestaran -

- Hum... una experiencia mas de vida -

- Si, ya me lo puedo imaginar, "Los gemelos, parte del grupo Tokio Hotel arrestados por faltas a la moral" -

- jajajajajaja, suena bien -

- aja... claro - no se muy bien porque pero ahí algo muy bello en ella cuando ríe.

Tome mi taza de café entre mis manos y la lleve hasta mi boca. Realmente me sentía muy bien con ella. Baje la taza y note que ella observaba algo detrás de mí.

- ¿Hmmm? - Volteé y pude ver a una pareja de abuelitos, tomados de la mano y compartiendo una tarta, sus ojos parecía que transmitían en amor juvenil. Esa llama que nunca se apaga. - Que dulce - regrese mi cabeza para mirarla. - una escena hermosa -

- Bastante - dijo ella en un suspiro leve.

- ¿y tu crees que algo así dure para siempre? - dije intrigado por conocer su punto de vista.

- ¿El amor? - asentí con la cabeza - Pues... se supone que el enamoramiento dura 3 años -

- Si es así no es amor - ya había escuchado todo lo que la ciencia decía sobre el amor. Y no lo creía y jamás estaría dispuesto a aceptar algo así.

- Una maestra dijo lo mismo, pero creo que después de eso... es... aprender a convivir con la pareja, a quererlo, y a amarlo como es, no tapándole sus defectos, si no viéndolos aun mas juiciosamente, pero amarlos de la misma manera -

- Es una buena explicación -

- No es una explicación, es mi manera de pensar - parecía que esto la había molestado.

- Bien, pero quizá lo mío es mas pasional, ¿crees en las almas gemelas? - era mejor cambiar de eso a otra cosa.

- De una forma, si -

- Yo igual, creo en esa persona que con un roce te hace sentir tantas cosas, que con solo mirarla a los ojos te haga ver lo que piensa -me retire las gafas para que ella pudiera ver, con que veracidad afirmaba mi punto de vista. - Creo que se con ella se puede hablar con silencios y que cuando ella no esta contigo, tu alma y corazón te gritan para que regrese y no se apaciguan hasta que vuelve. - Le estada diciendo, todo lo que era para mi el amor, pero ella parecía no sentirlo de la misma manera.- Por eso espero toparme con alguien así -

- ¿Y si nunca pasa? - fue desconcertante que después de prácticamente decirle lo que yo pensaba de el sentimiento mas hermoso, ella me hiciera esta pregunta.

- Pasara - bien hora de cambiar de tema de nuevo. Este me había enfadado un poco.

- ¿Y si no? - su insistencia me desesperaba cada vez mas.

- Se que lo ara - dije terminantemente. Y allí va mi comodidad.

- ¿Y aun no has tenido suerte? -

- Eso creo -

- En mi opinión, - ella no dejaría el tema - seria mejor no esperar tanto de una persona- Considere por un momento tan solo pagar los cafés y salir de ahí, pero ella no me dejaría - ya que es muy probable que esta termine decepcionándonos como todas las demás personas, y confundamos con amor eso a lo que usted se refiere como un "Sentimiento meramente pasional" tal vez, eso algún día se acabe y tengamos que aprender a vivir con todo lo demás de aquella persona y no solo con sus atributos afectivos o lo que nos puede ella otorgar, si no, también en lo que nosotros podamos ayudar y contribuir a la felicidad de aquella persona. - Ella acababa de decirme idiota pasional, pensaba que yo era solo un romántico sin conocimiento de la verdad. Sin duda, ella no comprendería lo que yo trataba de explicarme y refutaba completamente mis ideas. Me coloque los lentes para que ella no viera el enfado y la decepción a través de mis ojos.

- Entonces... espero que ambos tengamos suerte de toparnos con nuestras respectivas parejas, usted con el confort y yo con la pasión, de alguien - trate de hablar lo mas calmado posible.

- Yo jamás pretendí ofenderlo -

- Yo tampoco, ¿acaso usted lo piensa? - ahora era como si yo fuera el descortés.

- No es lo que pienso, si no lo que escucho lo que me motiva a decirlo -

- Pues, le diré, yo soy muy responsable con mis propios sentimientos y emociones, y no es mi responsabilidad cuidar lo suyos - Note la sorpresa de mi contestación en sus ojos. Pero ella había llegado a irritarme.

- Señor Kaulitz, será mejor que me vaya a casa - Ella tomo su bolso rebusco, saco un dinero que puso sobre la mesa. - Buenas tardes - me dirigió una ultima mirada repleta de enfado y enojo. Y se alejo, note su silueta salir, mientras Ricky me observaba como diciendo.

_"¿Acaso no iras por ella?"_

Suspire un momento.

_Malditos modales. _

Deje el café en la mesa y salí tras ella. Pero ella parecía no escucharme o más bien me ignoraba.

- ¡Señorita! ¡Emily regresa!, maldita sea - dije al verla cruzar una avenida que ahora estaba repleta de autos que pasaban demasiado rápido, me pregunto si se detendrían si vieran quien era el que iba cruzando.

_"Idiota"_

Me gritaba mi interior y lo sabia.

- Su auto señor Kaulitz - Ricky me saco de mi ensimismamiento trayendo mi auto, claro como no se me ocurrió antes. Le di las gracias y subí, aun podía verla caminar o correr por el asfalto.

.

- Emily, por favor, sube al auto - Maldición, ¿por que?, ¿por que?, ¿por que había terminado en esta situación?, ahora era yo quien suplicaba que se subiera al auto, mientras que había cientos de chicas a las que no había que decirles absolutamente nada.

- Déjeme, usted... usted, solo váyase - realmente estaba enojada.

- Emily, por favor - Maldición, suplicando de nuevo.

- Solo váyase -

- Ni siquiera sabes donde estas - Note como se detuvo por unos instantes conciente de aquello. Pero inmediatamente volvio a adoptar su postura de independencia y camino.

- ¿Y a usted eso que le importa? -

- Eres parte de mi equipo de trabajo -

- ¡Eso es todo! - Ella se detuvo y me miro dentro del auto. ¿Que rayos esperaba que hiciera?.

- Ademas, has estado caminando es circulos. Te llevare y si te parece mejor, mantendre la boca cerrada - Esa seria mi ultima oferta y si la rechazaba tendria que bajar por ella para subirla al coche. Pero eso no fue necesario ya que parecio conciente de eso y subio al auto. Pude notar mi sonrisa abrirse paso.

- ¿donde vives? - Ella me dio las indicaciones y guardamos silencio el resto del trayecto.

- Aqui es - me dijo frente a un edificio.

- Bien - ¿y ahora?, ¿que mas quedaba por decir? -

- Me ire por unos dias a casa - eso me habia llegado verdaderamente, me hizo un agujero en el estomago, ¿Ella se iba a ir?, ¿se alejaria?.

- Hmmm... Espero que no retraces nada - y esa fue mi escueta respuesta. ¿Que mas podia decir?, aun mejor, ¿que no queria decirle? -

- Gracias por traerme a casa -

- Por nada - Ella bajo del auto y yo vi como se alejaba. Seria esta... la ultima vez que nos veriamos. No solo por si se iba, que tal si este problemita, hacia que ella renunciara, ¿que pasaria con todo?, ¿que pasaria conmigo?.

.

**_Continuara._**

_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste ver esta perspectiva de Bill y pues am... kreo ke lo entiendo, que alguien te azote asi tus sueños y maneras pues es doloroso, me a pasado, u_u! tambien es bonito ver como por un lado Emily piensa que todo a terminado y Bill por el otro no sabe que hacer y tan solo se siente muy dolido y frustrado por su actitud, vaya, si que son medio bipolares mis personajes XDD, espero les guste el cap, lo hice con todo mi cariño, y se los dejo. Bueno ya saben cualquier detalle me dicen :DDD_

_Deka._


	12. Capitulo 12

_"Lo que un hombre desea, también lo imagina como cierto"._

**_- Anónimo._**

**_._**

Esto era una mala idea, sin duda... sin duda. Tom me lo había dicho esa misma mañana mientras que Rupert me reservaba los boletos de avión.

_- Idiota, ¡Pensara que eres un loco obsesivo! - no era normal que el me hablara así. Solo lo mire por arriba del hombro, mientras yo seguía metiendo cosas en mi bolso. - ¡Y además estas muy mal si crees que yo te acompañare! -_

_- Nunca pedí tu compañía - dije secamente mientras me colocaba los lentes._

_- ¡Bien!, ¡ve y pierde el tiempo con esa chica! - el salió de mi habitación totalmente molesto. Acto seguido uno de nuestras "conexiones" se hizo presente._

_"Sabemos que tu excusa es muy pobre, no atraviesas el mar tan solo para disculparte"_

_"Lo se"_

_"Puede que te rechace"_

_"Lo se"_

_"puede que la hagas renunciar"_

_"Lo se"_

_"Y hasta tenga un novio"_

_"Ya entendí"_

_"Buena suerte"_

_"Gracias"_

En esos momentos me sentía completamente confiado y ahora, ahora no sabia que pensar de mi mismo. Era cierto, era un impulsivo, pero esto rebasaba todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces, sin duda era un loco desquiciado. Pero no pude evitarlo, no había podido dormir esa noche y me levante con un solo propósito, el de poder verla y pedirle perdón por lo sucedido, por mis malos modales, aunque técnicamente no era yo el que empezó a hablar de esa manera, oh vamos Bill, no seas imbécil, no ahora.

.

- ¿Lo acompaño señor? - me había dicho Rupert quien se estaba estacionando frente a aquella tienda.

- No, quédate aquí -

- Pero señor -

- Esta desierto, así que no ahí problema, además iré solo un segundo -

- Muy bien - baje del auto mientras cubría mis ojos con unos lentes. No había nadie. Empecé a caminar hacia la tienda. No sabia muy bien que había pasado conmigo que decidí ir, aunque si lo pensabas sonaba bastante estúpido ir de vacaciones para ir a tu otro trabajo. Era en esos momentos en los que me preguntaba a donde había ido mi sentido común.

- Mhhh... ¿Hola? - dije levantando los lentes para cerciorarme de que en efecto parecía no haber nadie. Vaya que Emily les hacia falta.

- Oh, oh... ya voy - una voz salió debajo de el mostrador. Me acerque un poco para ver a una chica recolectando papeles del suelo. - Dis...culpe - sus ojos se abrieron como venado en carretera, al verme.

- No importa - dije apartándome un poco del mostrador. Ella se levanto.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarte? -

- No, solo pasaba para ver como iba la ropa -

- Este... pues bien, bien... -

- ¡Bill!, querido, ¿pero que haces aquí? - Corinna había salido de los probadores.

- Pues solo pase a ver la ropa - dije sin mucho entusiasmo, ya que "Ella" no se encontraba ahí.

- ¡Pero por supuesto!, ven, ven te muestro. - Ella me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia dentro de los probadores, a un lugar que yo no había visto antes. Me abrió la puerta y entre en un cuarto obscuro.

- ¿Y la luz... -

- No, no, Emily se moriría - ¿Ella? - este cuarto es suyo. Donde revela sus fotos. Vive tan a la antigua. Además aquí trabaja todo el tiempo. Sigamos. - ella siguió avanzando a otra puerta que conducía hacia otro cuarto, este si tenia luz y algunos archiveros. Muchos libros que tenían telas que les colgaban. - Aquí es donde se dibujan los nuevos proyectos. Ella avanzo hasta una repisa de donde colgaban unas prendas color negro. Era la ropa de mis amigos. - ¿Que te parecen? -

- Estan muy bien, ¿tu las... -

- Si, no le confiaría a esa descuidada de fuera algo tan importante. -

- Entiendo - dije algo desilusionado de que ninguna prenda fuera echa por otra persona -

- Pero este... este lo hizo Emily antes de irse... no se si te guste, ella dijo que probablemente te agradara. - Mi vista se agudizo al ver lo que Corinna sacaba de un pequeño armario. Lo descubrió de una bolsa negra y me lo mostro. Era un chaleco de cuero negro. Reluciente y muy genial. Mis manos lo tocaron sin darme cuenta. Me había fascinado. Corina lo dejo en mis manos.

- Habrá que hacerle unos pantalones -

- Probablemente... lo usare en la portada... o en otras fotos... pero tiene que salir en el disco... sin duda - Mi entusiasmo se desbordaba. Lo podía ver en los ojos de Corina, por suerte traía los lentes y no podía ver lo mucho que este detalle me había sorprendido. Bueno... ahora podía sentirme más mal con Emily.

- Vaya, si que entiende tus gustos -

- Eso parece - luchaba por volver a controlar mi voz.

- Te parece que vayamos con un amigo para que me ayude a escoger la tela del pantalón. Es que me parece un tanto difícil -

- Claro -

- Bien, salgamos - ella tomo el chaleco de mis ansiosas manos por ponérmelo y salimos de ahí.

Al salir escuche algunas voces, que me parecieron familiares, pero no resulto tan familiar como aquella silueta. Me quede petrificado y me detuve un momento detrás de un aparador. ¿Realmente esta ahí o me estoy volviendo loco? Esta duda se respondió al escuchar a Corinna. Ojala a ella se le olvidara mi presencia.

- ¡Emily!, pero que gusto. Esto si que es una coincidencia. - bien creo que no.

- ¿Coincidencia? - dijo ella con la curiosidad y el asombro en la voz. Era momento de salir.

- Si - Corinna miro hacia atrás. Tan solo para sorprenderse de que no me encontraba detrás.

- Señor Kaulitz, ¿Pe-pero que hace aquí? - Ella se había puesto pálida. Esto no era para nada una agradable sorpresa.

_"Acosador"_

- Buenas tardes Emily, y pues tenia que comprar algunas cosas y que mejor que esta tienda - no sabia que mas decir. No con ellas ahí.

- Supongo que no es tanta la coincidencia, estoy segura de que tú y Bill, han resuelto este viaje juntos - la mirada que nos dirigió a ambos, me decía que algo no iba del todo bien, pero antes de poder decir algo a mi favor Emily se adelanto.

- No, no de echo el señor Kaulitz jamás me dijo que vendría, mientras que yo si le comunique de mi viaje - Esta bien y ella pensó que eso no me haría sentir como un maldito loco.

- Si bueno, pero ya sabe como es esto, las ganas llegan y no podemos frenarlas - no podía decir mas. Después de todo, tenia algo de cierto.

- Si, bien, dichoso usted por poder complacer aquellas ganas, porque ahí personas que no pueden satisfacer sus necesidades con tanta facilidad - a ella le encantaba pelear, o solo era yo quien se daba cuenta.

- Entonces debo sentirme muy afortunado de poder hacerlo - y a mi me encantaba responderle.

- Claro que si - la mire a los ojos e inmediatamente supe que por alguna extraña razón. Disfrutaba enormemente la sonrisa que me dedicaba. Aunque fuese la más ambigua del mundo.

- Pues... ¿Corina te molestaría mostrarle los nuevos bocetos a Emily? - por poco me había olvidado de ellas.

- No, no, por supuesto que no, es mas, vayamos por ellos - Esto se volvía cada vez mas extraña.

- Por supuesto, con permiso - Corinna y la otra chica salieron de ahí dejándonos solos. Me sentía raramente cómodo. Ahora podría confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos y motivos de este viaje. Cuando me disponía a hacerlo unas chicas entraron al establecimiento y tuve que hacer lo normal. Me coloque los lentes y me fui hacia los estantes y vitrinas. Evitando que me reconocieran. Me concentraba en los modelos. E intentaba averiguar cuales habían sido hechos por Emily, me había dado cuenta de que los mas "Vivos" eran los suyos.

- Gracias -

- Si gracias - al escuchar esto y la puerta me dirigí de nuevo a Emily.

- ¿Es correcto que hagas este tipo de negocios? -

- ¿Es correcto lo mucho que esas dos se han tardado? - touché.

- No, no lo creo - ella salió de detrás del mostrador y fue hacia mi.

- ¿Y como va su visita? - parecía extrañamente mas animada.

- Bien, bien - no sabía muy bien como pasar a la declaración.

- Me parece extraño que no viniese con Tom, estoy segura que lo debe extrañar - y ella no aprecia ayudar mucho.

- Si, lo extraño, pero no será por mucho ya que yo regreso esta noche - Un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo.

- ¿Esta noche? - el tono de su voz me dio cierto animo y esperanza.

- Si, como dice; tengo la fortuna de satisfacer mis necesidades -

- Por supuesto, aunque supongo que es muy pesado, dos viajes en un dia -

- Puede ser, pero estoy acostumbrado -

- Ya veo - fue lo ultimo que dijo.

- si quiere usted puede regresar conmigo - le ofrecí. Pero ella se quedo en silencio, supuse que no me había escuchado.- ¿Emily? -

- No lo creo, dije que regresaría el lunes y así lo are - ahora sonaba enojada y no sabría decir que le había molestado.

- Muy bien - fue mi última palabra. Definitivamente no la entendía.

En esos momentos Corinna y la otra chica aparecieron.

- Que tenga linda estancia Emily - me despedí, realmente no podría hacerlo. No por ahora. Ne dirigí hacia Corinna para informarle que me sentía un tanto mareado por el vuelo y que dejáramos para otra vez lo de la visita a su amigo.

- ¿Pero enserio te sientes muy mal? -

- Si, lo lamento Corinna, vendré de nuevo lo prometo -

- Por supuesto... tu salud es primero -

- Bien, hasta luego - me despedí.

- Hasta luego - las escuche decir. Mientras salía escuche de nuevo el nombre de Emily.

.

- ¿Todo en orden señor? - me pregunto Rupert al subir al auto.

- Si, todo... en orden -

- ¿Al hotel? -

- Por favor, tengo que recoger mis cosas para regresar -

- Bien - Rupert encendió el auto y nos alejamos de aquella tienda.

.

**_Continuara._**

_Andale! pobre Bill! Awww´s! y Emily ni enterada... O_O! esta chica anda mal! XDD. Bueno se los dejo a su criterio y espero que lo disfruten tanto como a mi :D. Bye bye! ^^_

_Ya saben cualquier detalle me dicen!_

_Deka._


	13. Capitulo 13

"_Si sientes con intensidad, lo llevarás hasta la eternidad". _

_**- anónimo**_

_**.**_

- ¿Sera como un concurso? - Steele se había puesto de pie al escuchar aquello.

- Pues... solo eso parece - Andrew parecía molesto. Tal vez su propuesta fue rechazada.

- Te dije que tu idea era aburrida - canturreo Steele.

- ¡Claro que no!, es una excelente idea, ellos son los del pésimo gusto - en efecto la habían rechazado.

- Ya no importa, ósea... ¿cada uno trabajara en una propuesta por si solo? -

- Si - Andrew se veía bastante enfadado y si Steele seguía presionando pronto estallaría.

- Genial -

- Pero con suerte te dirán lo mismo que a mí -

- Bah... celoso - ella tomo algunas carpetas y salió -

- ¡Hey a donde vas! -

- Hasta donde yo se tenemos el día libre, así que me voy - y yo quería ir tras ella. Me sentía un tanto claustrofóbica allí dentro. Jamás me había imaginado que también nosotros nos iríamos de gira.

- Antipática - y estaba en lo cierto con el. - ¿acaso tu no estas feliz? - si de algo estaba segura es que no se desquitaría conmigo.

- Si - conteste secamente y regrese la mirada al monitor.

- Bueno tu no tienes de que preocuparte, de todas formas estoy seguro de que escogerán tu idea -

- ¿De que hablas? -

- Vamos, no tienes que fingir conmigo, yo no me trago ese cuento de que a Bill le gustaron tus diseños y por eso te trajo, tonterías -

- ¿Disculpa?, ¿acaso piensas que ahí algo mas? - estaba apunto de golpearlo.

- Oh, "Yo" sé que ahí algo mas, si esos dos... Tom contrato a Steele y ellos después salieron -

- ¡Yo no me acuesto con Bill! - estaba realmente ofendida. Me levante y golpeé la mesa con mis manos.

- No, por ahora... pero después el se pondrá lindo contigo... y lo aras... - el después de escupirme aquello y dirigirme una mirada de asco salió de ahí. Me quede completamente enojada. El era un reverendo imbécil. Aunque... no, no podía pensar aquello de Bill, ¿El?, ¿coqueteándome?, por favor... habían pasado meses desde la ultima vez que había platicado con el, si le puede llamar, "hablar" a aquel encuentro el la tienda. Así que no, no podía ser simplemente... Andrew era un psicópata, simplemente eso.

Decidí actuar como los demás. Ese día era uno de los únicos días libres durante la gira y sin duda, tendría mi día libre. Tome mis cosas, mi bolso y salí de ahí.

.

Paseaba por la acera y de lejos podía ver el mar. Era hermoso y se veía muy atractivo así que decidí ir a echar un vistazo. Aun había algunos patinadores por ahí, los esquive exitosamente y llegue hasta la orilla. Me senté y contemple un poco las olas. Todo estaba tan en calma, algunas personas estaban yéndose de ahí, supongo que es porque ya era algo tarde, pero otros adolescentes aun seguían por allí. Yo misma lo hice, alguna vez me fui con mis amigos a alguna playa, para pasarla bien y hasta el anochecer, era algo de las muchas ventajas de ser adolescente, no piensas mucho en lo que haces.

Quizá a esta hora, los demás están en sus casas intentando crear una buena idea para el nuevo video, yo sabía que ese método de forzar a la imaginación no funcionaba... o al menos a mí jamás me funciono. Siempre fui un desastre en la clase de dibujo, pero cuando por casualidad quería pintar algo, esto resultaba ser bueno. Tan solo por el hecho de que fue echo con las ganas y la dedicación necesaria. En mi... la inspiración llegaría... a su tiempo. Bien o mal, realmente no me interesaba tanto participar... no necesitaba mas de lo que ya tenia, era feliz con mi empleo, haciendo lo que me gusta y amo. Así que no puedo pedir más. Aun con las palabras de Andrew rondándome la cabeza... eso no pasaría.

- 5...4...3... - el atardecer, hermoso sin duda. Cuando era niña salía al patio tan solo a contemplarlo. Me aprecia una de las cosas más hermosas que existían. Siempre eh querido fotografiar uno, pero siempre que ahí uno tan precioso como este... no traía mi cámara conmigo. Y si no era con mi cámara profesional, no seria con ninguna otra. - 2...1 - y ahí va. Pude ver la primera estrella y pedí un deseo. Me recosté un momento mas en la arena que aun permanecía caliente. Me sentí mas relajada que en mucho tiempo. Pero sabía que tenía que irme. Tome mis cosas y fui hacia mi casa.

.

- ¿Y que paso? - Steele estaba bastante impaciente y cuando vio entrar a Andrew no pudo evitar saltar inmediatamente de su asiento - ¡Hombre cuenta!, ¿alguna les gusto? -

- Si - dijo secamente Andrew, mientras masajeaba sus sienes con los dedos.

- ¡Dime cual! -

- La de ella - el levanto un dedo y me señalo. Yo mire detrás de mí, pero solo nosotros tres habíamos propuesto una idea.

- ¿¡Que! - Steele era tan amigable, con su sonrisa de horror y espanto pintada en la cara. - ¡La de ella! - sip, siempre tan dulce. Aunque yo tampoco podía creerlo. Aunque realmente no me sorprendía tanto... mi idea, aunque lo dijera yo... era bastante buena. Realmente había quedado satisfecha con ella.

- Si... la de ella - el escupió la ultima palabra mientras se sentaba en su escritorio a repasar unas cosas y yo recupere mi conciencia.

- ¿Enserio? -

- Si, ve... necesitan escucharlo de tu viva voz - Me quede un momento mentalizando aquello - ¿iras? -

- ¡Si! - dije enérgica mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, cuando escuche algo detrás de mi.

- Te lo dije - fue la fría voz de Andrew quien me lo dijo y nuevamente recordé lo que me había dicho noches atrás. Coincidencia, cada vez creía mas en ti.

.

- Maldición - dije al salir de las oficinas. Yo había pensado que "El" estaría allí, pero no estuvo... vaya enserio necesitaba un doctor. Urgentemente. Me encontraba en la calle, aun era algo temprano, alrededor de las 3 de la tarde y yo ya había terminado mis asuntos. Habíamos regresado a L.A. por algunos asuntos, todos... incluida la banda. Me era extrañamente familiar estar ahí, cada vez esto se iba convirtiendo en mi hogar supongo. Cruce hasta llegar a la calle, donde levante mi mano para tomar un taxi y regresar a mi apartamento. Afortunadamente uno se había estacionado. Mientras me subía a este escuche una voz gritar desde dentro del edificio, me gire para mirar.

- "¡Sr. Kaulitz!" - Oh no, una figura alta y delgada estaba saliendo del edificio. Parecía que detenerse y darse por vencido, pero entonces sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y reanudo la marcha. Hacia mí.

- Bi-Bill - logre tartamudear mientras el me introducía dentro del taxi. - ¿¡Que haces! - por fin había podido hablar.

- Te raptare - el se giro y me miro y sus ojos centellearon. Después se voleo a girar hacia el chofer, mientras un loco "modista" salía del edificio. - al centro por favor -

- ¿¡Que! No, no, no, a la calleWinton! - El chofer parecía agobiado.

- Escuche... le daré 30 dólares si nos lleva a donde le dije.

- Como diga - y el chofer arranco. Me quede petrificada. Yo no traía más que 20. Entre refunfuños me senté y me acurruque en el asiento. Esto... esta fuera de control. Mire por la ventana y me pregunto si podría saltar.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses... - había hablado el, mientras repasaba su bolso y sacaba unos lentes de sol. - Sabes que iría por ti - Esto me silencio.

.

- ¿Y aquí que es? - Dije mirando un gran almacén que se alzaba frente a nosotros.

- Es un mercado de pulgas - respondió el pagándole al taxista que después se alejo.

- ¿Por que... -

- Es barato y ahí buena ropa... vamos -

- Ah no, tu ya me trajiste hasta aquí, ahora yo me voy a mi casa, te serví de escape pero no seré tu niñera. - lo mire retadoramente. De ninguna manera... no, el no aria que yo... En ese momento el se levanto los lentes y me miro con una cara de suplica.

- Por favor - ¡Dios!, ¡Auxilio! Lo pensé un momento, el me ofreció la entrada y yo pase delante de el.

Sobra decir lo que había ahí, Bill dijo que solo quería una gorra pero se detenía en cada pequeño lugar para ver los sacos. Absurdo le dije, ¿En Los ángeles?, el lo pensó un momento y los miro. Mientras yo lo sacaba a tirones de ahí.

- Eres muy ruda - me dijo mientras hacia un mohín.

- Tu eres un distraído - le respondí, al momento de apoyar mi codo en un estante. - Humo... - mire unos lentes. Estilo Ray-ban y con transparencias en rojo. - Creo que me he enamorado - dije en un susurro. Bill dejo de mirar sus lentes y miro lo que yo observaba.

- Son bonitos, pruébatelos - y ahora que lo veía bien, traía puestos unos lentes diferentes a los de hace unos minutos.

- Bien - dije y me los puse. Perfectos. Pero al ver la etiqueta. $33. Creo que todo se vino abajo. - Oh... no - me los quite y los puse de nuevo en su lugar.

- ¿que pasa?, ¿no te gustan? - dijo el.

- Muy caros, no tengo ese dinero encima - y me dirigí hacia las pulseras.

.

- Bien, ¿ahora donde? - le decía mientras caminábamos por el centro y el ya tenia su identidad bajo candado.

- ¡Mira eso! - dijo el mientras señalaba una pequeña feria - ¡Vamos! -

- ¿Que? - en ese momento me vi arrastrada hacia las puertas de aquella feria. Mientras entrabamos y yo veía los juegos mecánicos y luego contemplaba la sonrisa celestial de mi acompañante. - Oh no... No, ni se te ocurra... yo me mareo en esas cosas. -

- Pues ese es el chiste, ¿no? - el me sonrió y se acerco mas a lo que parecía ser una montaña rusa y la contemplaba.

- ¿Bill? -

- ¿Donde estará la fila? - Yo no me lo podía creer. - Ya la vi - El me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hacia ella.

- ¡N-no!, ¡Estas loco! - logre soltarme de su agarre, el me miro confundido.

- ¿No te gusta? -

- Claro que no... Me gusta mi comida exactamente donde esta; dentro de mi estomago - a esto si que no podría hacerme ceder. Ni en un millón de años.

- Pero... - el miro al piso y después pareció entenderlo. - Bien... busquemos uno que no te asuste -

- ¡Hey! no me asusta es solo que... - El me miro incrédulo y levanto su ceja.

- Bueno entonces subamos - y de nuevo esa sonrisa confianzuda.

- ¡Bill! ¡Espérame! - pateé el suelo un momento y después fui hacia el.

.

- ¿Como demonios lo haces? - le decía mientras esperaba que los encargados me pusieran cinturones y correas, propios del juego.

- ¿Como hago que? - el parecía tan excitado, como un niño. Esa sonrisa absurda le relucía a la perfección.

- ¡Esto!, Maldición... maldición - estaba totalmente asustada, sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría.

- Calma, todo estará bien - el coloco un momento su mano sobre la mía. En ese momento una voz en off, nos decía que el juego empezaría en 10... 9-

- Estas consiente de que si muero vendré por ti, ¿Verdad? -

- No morirás - el me volvió a sonreír y dirigió su mirada al frente, yo hice lo mismo con lo ultimo. Mientras escuchaba el 3...2...1 y el grito ahogado de Bill me anuncio que todo había empezado.

.

- ¡ajajajajaja!, ¡No moriste ves! - me decía Bill mientras nos quitábamos los cinturones.

- ¡Pues estuve a punto! - le reproche yo.

- ¡Si, tus gritos me lo dijeron todo! -

- ¿Disculpen? - nos hablo el encargado. Ambos miramos a lo que el se refería. Bill no me había soltado de la mano, ni un momento. La retire enseguida y regrese la mirada a mis pies. El escozor en mis mejillas se hizo presente. Amos bajamos de aquel carro y salimos.

- Mhhh... Vamos por ahí - me dijo Bill mientras se volvía a colocar sus lentes obscuros.

- Aun me siento mareada - le dije. Y era verdad.

- Sentémonos - dijo el, mientras me señalaba una banca cercana. Me senté y eche la cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Te sientes muy mal? -

- Pasara en un momento - dije mientras tocaba mi frente con mi antebrazo. No me imagino lo horrible que me he de ver, con el pelo totalmente alborotado.

- Espera - me dijo el. Yo seguía con mis parpados firmemente cerrados. Mientras escuchaba las voces de las personas a mí alrededor. - Toma, bebe, te ara bien -

- ¿Mhhhh? - me quite el antebrazo y lo mire, traía consigo una botella de agua. Realmente parecía apenado. - Gracias - dije tomando la botella y llevándomela a los labios.

- Perdón por obligarte a subir - dijo aun de pie. Mirándome beber.

- Sabes algo... hacia años que no me subía a una... me gusto - le dije simplemente.

- ¿Subimos otra vez? - casi me atragante con el agua. - Era broma - me dijo y se soltó riendo en mi cara.

- Muchacho loco - le dije esta vez con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Veo que te sientes mejor -

- Si, un poco -

- Bueno vamos por allá - en ese momento me vi de nuevo movida por unos largos brazos.-

- ¿Tiro al blanco? - le dije al llegar a un establecimiento.

- Soy el mejor en estos juegos -

- Claro... - le dije con sorna.

- ¿Estas retándome? - aun con esos lentes distinguí su ceja alzada.

- La verdad... si -

- Oh ¿te crees mejor en esto que yo? -

- Si - de inmediato le hice un gesto al dependiente, para que me pasara mis respectivos dardos.

- Bien, veamos lo que tienes - me dedico una media sonrisa. Y yo de igual manera. Cuando nos indicaron comenzamos a tirar nuestros dardos.

**_Continuara._**

_wiiii dia de feria! XDD_

_Bueno lo del taxi es porque Bill ha dicho que a el le gustaria una chica, con la cual hacer loqueras, y que seria genial escapar un dia de toda su "Vida" subirse a un taxi, con su amada y terminar en alguna parte. XDDD el lo dijo a mi no me culpen :DDD. Vaya que si esta medio mareante este cap XDDD bien espero que les guste. Se los dejo con cariño y amor, como siempre sus comentario son mi alimento n_n! y ya saben cualquier cosa me dicen ^^._

_Deka._


	14. Capitulo 14

"_La felicidad está en el corazón, no en las circunstancia". _

_**- anónimo**_

_**.**_

- Tengo hambre - le dije a Emily mientras ella seguía restregándome su premio. Un enorme oso de felpa.

- Es la envidia que te corroe - Me dijo con una amplia sonrisa que tenia desde que había ganado el oso.

- Suerte de principiante - Dije simplemente mientras buscaba un poco de dinero para comprar algo de comer.

- Claro, claro -

- ¡Mierda! - No lo podía encontrar, simplemente, en que momento me quedo tan solo 1 mísero dólar.

- Te lo dije la envidia... - Tenía que tener algo más, por aquí. - ¿que pasa? - ella había dejado de blandir su oso frente a mi rostro.-

- ¡Mierda! - dije irritado y dejando mi bolso.

- ¿Bill? - me dijo ella acercándose un poco mas a mi rostro. Intentando encontrar mi mirada.

- No tengo dinero. - dije resignado.

- ¿Y eso que? - me dijo ella levantando su ceja y torciendo su boca.

- Como que, ¿eso que?, ¿Como comeremos? - dije un tanto dramático. Pero la situación lo ameritaba.

- Tonto - me dijo y luego se rio. - Yo te invitare algo, aun conservo dinero para al menos una hamburguesa -

- Pero... - ¿como era posible?, Yo una "estrella" y ella me invitaría. - Emily - le dije en un susurro.

- Lily -

- ¿Eh? -

- Dime Lily, mis amigos me llaman así - ella me tomo de la mano y me arrastro a un puesto de comida. ¿Era yo su amigo ahora? Pedí una hamburguesa vegetariana, ella pidió una doble. Mientras esperábamos yo aun seguía sumergido en mis pensamientos, ¿Amigos?, porque esto me alteraba los nervios, ¿y por que nunca me había fijado en su hermoso cabello y lindos ojos? ¿Que esta pasándome?, estoy nervioso.

- Gracias - dijimos los dos al recibir nuestra charola, que yo tome.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - me dijo ella después de algunos minutos.

- ¿Por que lo dices? - le pregunte mordiendo mi hamburguesa.

- ¿Recuerdas eso de "a veces pienso que aburro a las personas porque hablo mucho?", realmente no lo veo en acción -

- No, es nada... -

- Hum... bien - ella volvió a su hamburguesa mientras yo jugaba con la pajilla de mi refresco y la miraba. - No me mires - me exigió ella llevándose la servilleta a los labios.

- ¿Que?, ¿Por que? - dije alarmado, quizá había hecho algo malo.

- No me gusta que me miren mientras como -

- ¿por que? -

- Cuando como... no soy muy cuidadosa y termino totalmente llena de salsa - me dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

- No eres la única... si tan solo, no estuviera rodeado de cámaras todo el tiempo te apuesto a que tendría salsa hasta en las orejas - ambos reímos ante esa idea.

- Tendrías cerrilla sabor salsa bar berbiquí -

- Hmmm... Ya puedo ver la cara de mi medico... "Otra vez hamburguesas Kaulitz" - ambos soltamos una risilla de aquello. Era un platica, en si muy tonta, pero extrañamente me sentía muy cómodo. - Hmmm... - dije mirando hacia un lado. Dos chicas estaban mirándonos demasiado.

- ¿Que pasa? - dijo acercándose a mi, como si supiera que esto era algo un poco serio.

- ¿Ves a esas dos chicas? - le señale cuidadosamente a las adolescentes a nuestra izquierda.

- ¿La pelirroja y la morena? -

- Si, ellas -

- Miran mucho para acá -

- Mas de lo normal - le dije tomando un trago de soda.

- ¿Tu crees que... -

- No estoy muy seguro -

- Bueno vendrán por un autógrafo supongo -

- No tengo problemas con eso, solo que... si vienen, después la gente se preguntara quien soy y porque me están pidiendo autógrafos -

- Se fijaran más en ti -

- Se darán cuenta de quien soy - la corregí. Ella frunció un poco el ceño.

- Mhhh... Ya se, iras al baño -

- Pero eso no las ahuyentara -

- Conmigo - me quede perplejo ante esa proposición.

- ¿Que? - le dije incrédulo. Detuve el impulso de quitarme los lentes para mirar mejor esa media sonrisa que ahora me dedicaba.

- Bill, jamás aria eso, ¿Verdad? -

- Yo... no puedo discutir contra eso - dije un tanto nervioso, pero usando la voz más profunda que podía usar con las chicas. Esto volvía locas a las fans, pero tenia que esforzarme mas con Lily, ella no era mi fan.

- Vamos - ambos nos levantamos de nuestra mesa para ir hacia el baño de mujeres. Entramos en el, yo después de ella, conteniendo el ansia de estar ahí, con ella, a solas. Me mordí el labio sin pensar.

- Lily - dije aun con mi voz profunda. - ¡Lily! - le gire al ver como ella intentaba salir por una pequeña ventana.

- Me queda muy alta... ¿me ayudas? -

- Pe- pero... - en mi tono se demostraba mi incredulidad.

- ¿No querrás quedarte aquí para siempre verdad? -

- Pues... no, pero... - antes de seguir con eso, escuchamos un ruido. Risillas que se acercaban. Ambos corrimos a meternos a un cubículo.

- No, Daria, esto... no es bueno - decía una chica entre risillas.

- Shhh - le respondió la otra igualmente entre risillas.

- Dios - susurre, contra el cabello de Emily, ella estaba pegada a mi, con sus manos en mi pecho. No sabía si estos nervios eran por las chicas o por tenerla tan cerca de mí.

- ¿Están... - después la voz de la chica se apago.

- No, no tiene... - dijo la otra.

- Salgamos - respondió. Y así escuche como los pasos se alejaban de nosotros. Nos quedamos un poco mas en silencio. Yo aun miraba su cabello, nunca me había fijado que ella me llegaba al mentón. Poco a poco ella fue subiendo su rostro y sus ojos que toparon con los míos y de nuevo me internen en ellos. Aun sentía esos arañazos colarse muy dentro de mi piel. Ella lograba tocarme tan profundo solo con su mirada fija en la mía. ¿Como podía ser?, creo que estaba apunto de descubrirlo quería que ella supiese que estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que ella me pidiera. Entreabrí mis labios y aparte un par de mechones de su cara. No parecía asustada, podía decir que ni nerviosa, un poco acuosa. Ambos nos fuimos acercando un poco más. Casi podía sentir su aliento en mi boca pero...

- Creo... que será mejor que salgamos - ella fue apartándose de mi cuerpo. Mientras regresaba la mirada al piso.

- Oh... si - dije en un hilo de voz. Me encontraba agitado.

- No hay nadie - ella asomo su cara y después salió por completo.

- Bien - al salir ella contemplaba la ventanilla.

- ¿Quieres ayuda? -

- ¿Quieres dármela? - eso sonó tan personal. Me sentí un poco apenado y torpe.

- Por supuesto - dije divertido, mientras me acercaba a ella para ayudarla a subir.

- ¿Seguro que una estrella de rock sabe hacer estas cosas? - me dijo con su media sonrisa.

- Claro, ¿como crees que escapada de educación física en secundaria?, además... esto mismo nos paso a Tom y a mi hace tiempo. - ella sonrió, mientras apoyaba uno de sus pies en mis manos. La ayude a elevarse y a salir.

- Listo - y ahora me tocaba a mí. Adiós zapatos nuevos. Me apoye en el marco y me incline para salir. Ella solo me dirigió una mirada. - Es mejor que nos vayamos, esta anocheciendo. -

- Si -

.

- Vaya... esto... es... me duelen los pies - dijo Emily mientras avanzábamos hacia el estudio, donde casi podía jurar que todos estarían esperándome totalmente enfadados.

- Lo siento - No podía evitar sentirme culpable por esto. - yo no debí de meterte en esto -

- Me alegra que lo hicieras - dijo ella, el aire le alborotaba tan hermoso el cabello. - Hace mucho que no me divertía así... gracias -

- Yo... gracias por acompañarme - se hizo de nuevo el silencio. Note su piel erizada, tenia frio, me detuve y me quite la chaqueta que traía. - No es muy confortable pero de algo servirá - se la extendí.

- Yo no tengo frio - la mire y levante mi ceja. Ella era tan orgullosa. - Bueno ... - creo que al final recapacito y la tomo. - ¿pero y tu? -

- Vengo de Alemania, ahí si que hace frio - Le sonreí y poco, ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Su nariz se estaba poniendo roja, supuse que era por el frio.

- ¿Bill? -

- ¿Si? -

- ¿Por que saliste huyendo de las oficinas? -

- Mhhhh... - lo pensé un momento, ¿como debería empezar aquello? - Nunca me ha gustado que me digan como vestir - tome un respiro, ella me miraba atenta. - este tipo solo llego a imponerme sus ideas... sin consideración, como debería vestir, mi corte de cabello... todo... me irrito -

- Y saliste... - se dibujo una bella sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

- Si, salí -

- ¿Por que no tomaste tu auto? -

- Rupert lo estaba limpiando, si bajaba por el... no podría escapar - me reí un poco por lo que acababa de decir. - la verdad pensé que solo llegaría a la recepción del hotel, pero... -

- Me viste -

- Si -

- ¿No pensaste en lo que arias?, ¿No dudase ni un segundo? -

- No, no lo dude -

- ¿Que tal si no te hubiera dejado subir? -

- Sabia que lo arias -

- ¿Como así? - me miro indignada. Con sus labios entreabiertos en una mueca y ojos abiertos.

- No lo se - me encogí de hombros. - solo lo sentí -

- Hum.. - ella se quedo pensando un momento. - ¿Fue por eso que te quedaste callado durante la "comida"? -

- No -

- ¿Entonces por que... - se quedo en silencio - hay no, estoy siendo muy entrometida. Lo siento, no me interesa -

- ¿Lily? -

- ¿mande? -

- No, no, no... ¿Enserio?, ¿Lily? - pude ver que no me comprendía. - hace unos meses me hablabas de usted, y ahora me pides que te llame Lily - ella sonrió un poco. Divertida. - Ciertamente no lo comprendo . - dije desasiéndome momentáneamente de la vergüenza.

- ¿Que no comprendes? -

- Emm... pues... si - yo comencé a enredarme con las palabras. A mi parecer todo estaba claro.

- ¿Bill? - de nuevo ese tono divertido.

- ¿Enserio somos amigos? - por fin lo había soltado.

- Pues si... claro si quieres - ella parecía igual de apenada que yo. Me quede un momento en silencio, meditando aquello. - Claro si no quieres -

- Si quiero... - dije aun con la mirada al frente. - Gracias - ella me miro y después continúo con su mirada al frente.

.

**_Continuara._**

_Sin mas que decir que... este cap me arranco varios suspiros. Es uno de mis caps favoritos!_

_espero que lo disfruten!_

_y esten pendientes para el siguiente cap, algo interesante pasara! :DDDDDDDDDD_

_Besitos y ya saben cualquier detalle me disen._

_Deka._


	15. Capitulo 15

_"Ese era el efecto que él tenía en mí –una explosión de felicidad en mi pecho-, dispersándose como pequeñas gotas que hacían mi cuerpo entero temblar y vibrar"._

**_Halo.- Alexandra Adornetto_**

**_._**

Estaba afuera de la oficina, esperando a Bill. El había dicho que solo iría por sus llaves, pero al encontrar a Tom su expresión cambio totalmente, le ofrecí el irme a casa, pero el se rehusó, así que solo me queda esperarlo. Los segundos agobiantes se convirtieron en minutos insoportables. Pero recordaba algunas de las entrevistas que les habían hecho. _"Cuando las cosas comiencen a volar es mejor huir"_ en estos momentos lo podría ver como una factible opción. Pero el ruido de la puerta al abrirse me sorprendió.

- Por un momento pensé que te habías ido - me hablo Bill, esbozando una sonrisa.

- No - dije simplemente al ver que Tom estaba asomando la cabeza detrás de el. - Emm... Hola - dije para sonar un poco cortes.

- Hola - me dijo en un tono un poco apagado y meditabundo. Si sentía que Bill me observaba. Su gemelo literalmente me examinaba. No quise ni imaginarme el aspecto que tenia.

- Te llevare a casa - me ofreció Bill.

- Cierto... Rupert ya esta en el auto - apunto su hermano. Bill lo miro con un poco de represión. Su hermano solo sonrió.

- Esta bien - dije y Bill pareció con una mueca más suavizada.

- Vamos - me dijo y me tomo del brazo sacándome de allí.

- ¿Paso algo malo? - le pregunte un poco confundida de su actitud.

- No, nada... lo de siempre. - No sabia si aventurarme a hacer mas preguntas, ¿o acaso debería detenerme y abrazarlo?, ¿Tomarlo de la mano?, no sabia que hacer. - No se porque se molesta - dijo mordiendo cada una de las palabras. El necesitaba calmarse.

El viaje se hizo en silencio. Yo estaba muy quieta en su auto, admirando cada uno de los detalles, mientras el miraba por la ventana y ocasionalmente me dirigía una sonrisa forzada.

- Entiendo que no le caiga bien a tu hermano. - fue lo primero que me paso por la mente, y por supuesto lo primero que dije. Tipico.

- No, no... Es eso - me dijo el con un tono conciliador. Ya se haba calmado un poco.

- No esta bien... no puedo pedir que todos me quieran. - dije en un todo divertido. El soltó una risa y después volvió hacia mí.

- Tú no eres el problema. - me aclaro. Ahora sonaba un poco como el Bill de hacia unas horas.

- ¿Pero? -

- El problema... es que... tanto como yo, Tom quiere controlarlo todo. No le gusta que nada se le escape, se molesto bastante porque no lo llame. En nuestra extraña relación de hermanos, eso es mas que suficiente para detonar una pelea, irracional y sin sentido. -

- Oh - fue lo único que pude decir.

- Pero es natural, en unas horas se le pasara - me miro un poco mas profundo. - No tiene que ver contigo - y su mano se movió lentamente a mi rostro.

- Yo... - y ahí voy de nuevo a navegar entre sus hermosos ojos. Pero no tenía miedo de ahogarme. - Bill - dije en un susurro cuando sus labios rozaron los míos como un pluma. Su tacto fue mínimo, pero cuando se retiro... lo hizo lentamente como si quisiera hacer durar aquello lo más posible. Y no era el único que lo quería. Al abrir mis ojos note como el sonreirá y agachaba la mirada.

- Creo que llegamos. - me hablo tranquilamente. Mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que el auto se había detenido.

- Emm... si - me sentí un poco avergonzada. - Tal vez debería... - en ese momento Rupert me abrió la puerta. - Gracias.- dije un tanto sobresaltada por aquello. Salí del auto y Bill me acompaño hasta la entrada. - ¿Quieres pasar? - le pregunte. No se muy el porque.

- Creo que en otra ocasión, no ahí que hacer enojar mas a Tom por esta noche. - dijo mordiéndose el labio. Quizá la idea lo tentaba.

- Claro, claro - me sentí muy torpe por aquello. - Gracias por traerme. - Bill no era el único que alargaba las cosas.

- De nada... gracias por esta... pequeña "Escapada" - Gesticulo con sus manos mientras reía.

- De nada - le dije sonriendo. - Entonces... hasta mañana - Oh dolorosa despedida.

- Descansa - me dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón detrás de mi oreja.

- Tu también - lo mire un momento mas.

- Hasta luego - se acerco un poco más y me dejo un tierno beso en la mejilla. Yo tan solo quería que el volviera a tocar mis labios.

- Nos... Vemos - lo despedí con un gesto de mi mano. El iba abordando su auto cuando se detuvo de pronto. Me quede paralizada.

- Casi lo olvido – me decía mientras regresaba hacia mi rebuscaba en su bolso.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –

- Toma – me tendió una pequeña bolsa.

- Bill, ¿Qué es? – le dije curiosa.

- Tómalo – me dijo con una sonrisa. Lo tome por inercia y curiosidad. Y con un ligero temblor al rozar con su mano.

- Bien –

- Promete que lo abrirás cuando me vaya –

- Lo prometo –

- Bien, hasta luego – se volvió a despedir. Lo despedi mientras subia a su auto y se iba. Me quede un poco contemplado aquello y rememorando lo que habia pasado hacia unos minutos. Cuando desperte de mi sueño tome aquella pequeña bolsa y mire el contenido.

- Oh Dios mío – fue lo único que atine a decir al ver aquellos lentes de los que me había enamorado. – No puede ser. – el los había comprado, ¿para mi?, ¿En verdad? Creo que estaba apunto de desmayarme ahí mismo.

.

Durante la siguiente mañana todo parecía en orden solo que algunas miradas me arrancaban de tanto en tanto de mi labor del computador. _¿Que ocurría con todo el mundo hoy?_ era lo que circulaba por mi mente a cada instante. Apenas habían pasado 10 minutos desde que había llegado y todos se detenían a mirarme.

- ¡Hola, Hola! - saludo Sétele desde la entrada. - ¡Hola Emily! - me saludo.

- Hola Steele- dije un poco menos emocionada que ella.

- Hoy el gran día ¿verdad? - su intento por parecer amistosa recaía nuevamente en la envidia de que mi idea hubiera sido escogida sobre la de ella.

- Pues... - dije simplemente encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¡Anda!, no seas modesta - me dijo ella. - se lo que hiciste anoche - me dirigió una mirada de complicidad y yo solo atine a entornar los ojos.

- ¿Que? - dije con voz contenida.

- Que tu y Bill... salieron - se acerco a mi y me dejo caer esto.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! - dije un tanto alterada.

- ¿Que no? - me miro ella aun con esa sonrisa. - Eso no dicen los empleados que se quedaron ayer - ¡Malditos chismosos!

- No salimos, yo solo lo ayude un poco - eso sonó un poco extraño y lo note por la cara que puso ella al decírselo.

- ¿A que? -

- Pues... yo iba tomando un taxi y entonces... -

- ¡Terrance! - salte de mi silla por el sobresalto. Era Andrew quien me llamaba desde su propio escritorio improvisado. - ¡Vamos! -

- ¡Ya voy! - dije tomando algunas carpetas y sacando mi USB de la computadora.

- Bien, me tendrás que contar después - declaro ella, al ver la poca paciencia con la que nos miraba Andrew.

- Bien - declare y salí hacia donde estaba el.

- Ven - me tomo del brazo y me llevo hacia el ascensor.

- suéltame - le exigí, retirando su mano.

- Sabes lo que odio los chismorreos - y el ya lo sabia.

- Es mi vida - le espete. El podía ser mi jefe, pero no mandaba en mi privacidad. Yo podía salir con Madonna si quería.

- Es mi oficina, y no acepto que por tu poca discreción, esto se vuelva... un sitio de entretenimiento. - esto lo había dicho con la poca sutilidad que lo caracterizaba.

- No es mi culpa - declare. Viendo cuando nos faltaba para el primer piso.

- Si lo es, por no cuidarte y no hacer caso de mis consejos. - no pude evitar mirarlo con los ojos abiertos como platos. - Si Emily, por favor no me veas como a tu enemigo, solo intento protegerte. -

- ¿De que? -

- De Bill, no sabes a cuantas les ha hecho esto - se detuvo y suspiro. - En lo que tu estas cayendo sin remedio -

- Pues que bueno que no es así - declare.

- Claro que es así, lo he visto docenas de veces -

- ¿Podrías dejar de hablarme como a una niña? - el realmente me ponía realmente estresada.

- ¡Solo quiero que veas la verdad! - me dijo un tanto mas alterado.

- La veo y por favor de pediría que si no quieres que tu oficina se convierta en un centro de recreación, tu tampoco participes en ello. - salí del ascensor hasta la salida. Donde ya todo el mundo nos esperaba. Podía sentir la rabia de Andrew detrás de mi, pero el no era quien para juzgarme, además yo podía cuidarme por mi misma. Ya estaba lo bastante grande.

.

- ¡Bien chicos todo por ahora! - decía el director mientras terminábamos la ultima escena de ellos en el fuego. Lo demás ya corría por mi cuenta. - ¿que dice señorita estuvo bien? - me miro con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh si! - de alguna manera me sentía realmente excitada por todo aquello. No sabia realmente que era... si el fuego o la penetrante mirada de Bill, que me desnudaba a cada parpadeo.

- ¡Bien a retirar todo! - y así fue, como la escenografía fue puesta, así con esa rapidez se quito. Yo intentaba captar aunque fuera una señal de a donde se había ido Bill pero no había nada. Hasta que pude ver a una multitud reunida. Bingo. Me acerque un poco y pude ver como vendaban a Georg, parecía que se había quemado durante la grabación.

- ¿Pero porque no nos dijiste nada? - lo reprendió Tom. Mientras yo me quedaba en la herida.

- No quería ser una molestia, además no es nada enserio -

- No seas idiota, tan solo mira - y era verdad. Parecía una herida aunque superficial bastante dolorosa. Georg solo respondió con una carcajada. Mientras yo me alejaba de ahí, tal vez aturdida por el humo... o por la herida, nunca fui una buena enfermera. Me apoye en una mesa cercana.

- ¿Estas bien? - una voz familiar me hablaba desde un lado.

- Si, si, si... solo que... - y así tuve que llevarme mi mano a mi frente.

- Necesitas aire fresco - me aviso. Sentí como su brazo pasaba por mi cintura y me acercaba a su cuerpo.

- Bill - dije con un hilo en la voz.

.

- No manejo muy bien estar en espacios cerrados - le decía mientras bebía un poco de agua y miraba como todos subían las cosas a los camiones.

- Es un alivio que no tuvieras que gravar un video en un helicóptero - me hablo divertido.

- Muy cierto - le conteste con una sonrisa. Ambos nos hundimos nuevamente. - Deberías ir con los demás -

- Tú deberías de ir con el director -

- ¡Cierto! - me puse rígida e iba a salir disparada hacia dentro.

- Tranquila espera... - me dijo el mientras me tomaba del brazo.

- Ah... si perdón... yo... - realmente me encontraba confundida. El simplemente sonrió y me miro.

- Viene mucho trabajo -

- ufff, bastante, afinar detalles del video, edición... y despues... -

- Ok... bastante -

- Lo siento - el tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me sonrió, y yo se la correspondí.

- ¡Bill! - lo llamo su hermano.

- ¿Aun esta enojado? - le pregunte tímidamente.

- No, solo le gusta molestar - de nuevo esa media sonrisa. Pero sabía que estaba tranquilo.

- Oh, pero tienes que ir -

- Si - dije con un toque de inconformidad.

- No veremos luego - más que una pregunta fue una realidad. El dejaba mi rostro lentamente. Podía sentir la comisura de sus uñas rasgar mi cuello.

- Si - dije con un hilo de voz, anhelando besar sus apetecibles labios que se entreabrieron en un suspiro.

- Emily, yo... - sentía que las piernas comenzaban a fallarme y el aire igual.

- ¡Bill vámonos! -

- No... Ahora no, después - pareció decirlo mas para el. -

- Bien - dije rendida. Pero aun sedienta.

- Nos veremos - me dijo.

- Nos vemos - se separo de mi y fue hacia donde su hermano, el cual me dedico una mirada un poco extraña, mientras se alejaron hablando. Me volví a sentir un poco mareada. Pero esto no era ocasionado por fuego o por heridas. Solo era propiciado por una persona.

.

**_Continuara._**

Hola!

y aki es cuando les digo: Los personajes hacen lo que quieren! XDDDDDDD yo que queria que Lily y Bill aun tomaran distancia, pero ellos no se pudieron aguantar XDD la verdad esque este cap me a sacado muuuchos suspiros! :3 realmente lo disfrute mucho, espero que ustedes tambien! ok, se los dejo a su criterio. Cualquier duda me dicen :D

besitos!

_Deka._


	16. Capitulo 16

_"El auténtico paraíso ya no está en el cielo: se encuentra en la boca de la mujer amada"._

**_- Théophile Gautier._**

**_.  
><em>**

- Mmmm, ¿y esa sonrisa? - me pregunto mi hermano al entrar.

- Hummmm... - respondí. Aun me sentía un poco mareado y feliz. Muy feliz.

- Ya suéltalo Bill - si mi hermano estaba aun frenético por lo de la tarde y la desesperación de no estar informado no lo aligeraba.

- La bese - le dije entrando a la cocina. Casi tuve que morderme la boca para evitar soltar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me embargaba.

- ¿solo eso? - lo mire un poco disgustado. El tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos. - Oh, claro... hablamos de ti - dijo con orgulloso.

- Ja-ja-ja - dije fastidiado. Pero aun esas cosas en mi estomago me evitaban estar enojado. Podía llegar alguien y cortarme todo el cabello y yo ni siquiera lo evitaría.

- Bueno.. Bueno... - sabia que el intentaba decir algo mas. Pero el no era tan bueno en las charlas emocionales. Antes cuando mama tenia un problema, era yo quien hablaba y Tom el que mantenía la cara de quien no sabe que hacer.

- Suéltalo ya Tom - le dije alzando una ceja.

- Muy gracioso. - me dijo el. - Me alegro - dijo casi en un susurro y con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias -

- Quien lo diría, mi hermanito se consiguió una novia. - el comenzó a estirar sus manos.

- Aun no es mi novia. - Le aclare.

- ¿¡Que! - casi se le salen los ojos por aquello. - Besaste a una chica sin que... ¡Mierda! si que te gusta esa chica -

- Hum... - me removí un poco en mi asiento. El ahora había colocado una nueva presión sobre mí.

- ¿Y cuando se lo preguntaras? -

- No se - dije arrugando el ceño. - Pero... que tal si ella no quiere... - deje la pregunta volando en el aire.

- ¡Joder!, ¿Te estas escuchando? - dijo Tom divertido.

- ¡Tom! - le grite, necesitaba que se centrara. El al igual que yo, adopto una actitud al parecer un poco mas seria.

- Bill, tu lo gustas - me aclaro. No pude evitar entreabrir los labios y entornar los ojos.

- ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro? -

- Se le nota a miles de kilómetros, la forma en que te mira, pareciera que se olvida de que todos estamos mirándola. -

- Hum... - dije dubitativo.

- Solo invítala a salir un día, y se lo preguntas, después vienes y me dices que soy el mejor hermano del mundo - El sonrió de manera socarrona, mientras yo rodaba los ojos.

- Bien mejor hermano del mundo, prepara algo de comer, solo he comido una hamburguesa vegetariana. -

- Pensé que no llevabas dinero - me señalo mi hermano mientras iba hacia el teléfono para ordenar algo.

- Ella invito esta vez - le dije poco orgulloso mientras mi hermano estallaba en carcajadas.

.

- Emily, estaba pensando que quizá... ¡Ush! me pidió que la llamara Lily, bien Bill de nuevo... tranquilo - estaba repasando mis líneas para invitar a salir a Emily, pero esto era algo que yo no había hecho en años. Realmente estaba nervioso, inclusive había soñado con su rechazo. Eso no me ayudaba. Las manos me sudaban y las movía frenéticamente cada vez que intentaba "ensayar". Finalmente había dado con unas cuantas líneas que me parecían bastante apropiadas. Las estaba revisando mentalmente mientras subíamos a su piso.

- Hermano... Cantas casi todos los días frente a miles de personas, ¿y no puedes invitar a salir a una chica? - en ese preciso momento la puerta del elevador se abrió y todos se nos quedaron mirando en el estudio de edición.

- Creo que prefiero a las miles de personas - le dije en un susurro. El solo sonrió y recorrimos el lugar, todos nos observaban. Algunos de forma mas disimulada otros mas fijamente. Seguimos nuestro camino hasta el verdadero lugar donde estaban editando nuestro video. Según David, lo tendrían terminado para mañana, y era una verdadera coincidencia ya que Los chicos y yo teníamos 2 días libres desde esa mañana. Así que supuse que seria buena idea invitarla a salir ese mismo día y aclarar todo de una vez. Ya había pasado 1 mes desde nuestro primer beso. Quería saber si ella, realmente me correspondía, ¡Dios! soy tan anticuado.

- Vamos - me hablo Tom entrando en el lugar. Yo miraba hacia todos lados, pero ni había rastro, nos condujeron a una habitación donde era una especie de Habitación de control o algo así, muchas personas en sus computadoras y una enorme pantalla donde se reproducían fragmentos de nuestro próximo video.

- Wow - exclame. Y detrás de un monitor de computadora, pude verla. Llevaba una coleta y lentes. Parecía muy concentrada.

- Ve - me ordeno Tom.

- yo no quisiera molestarla - le dije a Tom. Pero la verdad era mi cobardía la que hablaba.

- Por el amor de... Mira solo háblale algo así... ¡Hola Lily! - entorne los ojos. Había veces que lo odiaba tanto. En ese momento la vi levantar la vista de su monitor y sonreír. Todo tenia sentido cuando ella sonreía. Se levanto y camino hacia nosotros.

- Hola, ¿como están? - nos saludo amablemente. Yo sentía que no podía estar más nervioso.

- Bien, bien - hablo Tom al ver que me había quedado mudo.

- ¿Bill te sientes bien? - me pregunto Emily, parecía que esto era como el barco titanic.

- Si, muy bien - La voz no había podido salir mas descontrolada de mi boca. Tom carrasparreo un poco.

- Yo, iré por allá, en un momento vuelvo - yo solo lo mire. Casi rogándole con la mirada que no me abandonara. Pero no pude detenerlo.

_"Hazlo"_ me ordeno.

_"Te odio"_ le respondí. Casi podía jurar que estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Quieres ver el video? - me pregunto Emily.

- Si, por supuesto - Ella solo sonrió.

- Espérame un momentos - fue hacia la computadora en la que estaba trabajando hacia unos momentos. Y después regreso con una USB en la mano. - Vamos - me hablo y me condujo dentro de una habitación donde se encontraban los otros dos chicos de edición. La chica rubia Steele y Andrew. Al entrar el despego su cara de otra pantalla donde se podía observar que ya casi terminaban el video.

- Al fin, es lo último - le dijo a Emily. Y después me miro a mí y arrugo más el entrecejo.

- Ya, es que escoger cual cámara era la apropiada era un poco difícil - ella mordió su labio al decir aquello. Por alguna razón supe que no había terminado de decir todo lo que quería.

- Bien - el tomo la USB de sus manos y la coloco en una entrada.

- ¿Podemos ver lo que llevamos? - dijo ella. Parecía tan inocente y suplicante, como una niña.

- Si, ¿podemos? - dijo Steele.

- Bueno - Andrew cedió de mala gana y presiono unos botones. De pronto el video comenzó a tomar vida con las manos de Georg en el piano. Todos guardamos silencio y se apagaron aun mas las luces.

- Que afortunado es Mr. Kaulitz - me dijo ella. Pegándose aun más a mí.

- Lo se - no pude evitar mirarla. Ella me correspondió, pero después de un momento regresamos la vista a la pantalla.

- Este es World Behind My Wall - e dijo en un susurro sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

- ¿Pero que no es lo mismo? - le pregunte en un susurro igual.

- No, habrá pequeñas diferencias entre los videos - me contesto. - por eso nos tardamos tanto -

- Shhh - Andrew nos silencio. Todos parecían muy atentos e inclusive yo lo estaba. Pero creo que su emoción es más cuando yo escucho una canción terminada, era como esa parte de mí que cobra vida. Emily dejo escapar una risa cuando en la pantalla se mostro la "lucha" de Georg y con pizza.

- La tercera guerra mundial - susurre a su oído.

- Seguro... seguro - me dijo ella aun con esa mirada fija en el monitor. En un movimiento pude notar su mano rozar la mía. La toque suavemente y poco a poco enrolle mis dedos en los suyos. Ella se estremeció y miro nuestro agarre. Me miro y note que estaba nerviosa. El subir y bajar de su pecho me lo indicaban. Pero aun así no se soltó. Continuamos mirando la pantalla.

Cuanto quería yo, tararearle esa canción a la oreja. Con este nuevo sentimiento que ella me había hecho conocer. Algo que creí que no me pasaría en años. Antes de seguir indagando en mi propia felicidad, un sonido lo interrumpió. La melodía de Yellow.

- Disculpen - dijo ella. Miro de nuevo nuestro agarre y yo entendí que debía soltarla. Casi con dolor arrastre su piel hasta soltarnos. Ella fue hacia un rincón. La mire un momento cuando se puso de espaldas. La canción estaba por terminar. Regrese mi mirada a la pantalla, solo para ver como la cámara se acercaba a mi rostro, yo mantenía los ojos ausentes, sin mirar a la cámara. Yo sabía lo que ocupaba mi mente en esos momentos.

- Bien, no sabemos si le gustaría cambiar algo - me dijo Andrew, más que pregunta sonó como una acusación.

- No, nada... esta realmente, muy bien, me encanto - dije lo mas sincero posible.

- Aun nos encontramos viendo opciones para terminar Lass uns laufen -

- No me gusta este final - mi voz casi rayaba en la emoción.

- Bien - dijo lentamente Andrew. Pero solo quería que ese momento se guardara, para que ella tuviera conciencia desde cuando había invadido mi mente. Mire hacia la esquina, ella se encontraba apoyada en la pared. De inmediato me acerque para saber que era lo que le sucedía. Comenzaba a preocuparme.

- ¿Lily? - le hable tocándole ligeramente el hombro. Ella se estremeció, pero no me dio la cara.

- Bill, ¿Te gusto el video? - su voz sonaba entrecortada.

- Mucho, ¿estas bien? - ella respiro fuertemente antes de mostrarme su cara, tenia rastros de lagrimas. - ¿Que pasa? - Le pregunte un poco alarmado. Tan solo quería tomarla entre mis brazos.

- Es... te conté de mi amiga... embarazada -

- Si -

- Ella... su esposo me llamo para decirme... que había sufrido un accidente... que tenia que estar con ella - las lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse de nuevo por sus hermosos ojos. Sentía que me estaba destrozando.

- Tienes que ir - dije amablemente.

- No puedo tengo el trabajo aquí y... - el nerviosismo se apoderaba de su voz, sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

- Puedes ir -La tome de sus manos, para intentar calmarla.

- Pero.. Andrew es mi jefe nunca me dejaría... -

- Y yo soy jefe de Andrew y digo que esta bien que vayas - le dije lo mas tranquilizador posible.

- Bill - se detuvo un momento. - gracias - sus ojos se perdieron en los míos. Pero sabia que no... No podía besarla, si lo hacia, no dejaría que ella se apartara de mi.

- Ve - le susurre a su oreja.

- Si - y así ella dejo mis manos y salió. Me quede un momento de pie, sin saber que hacer.

- Buen trabajo - les dije antes de salir, en la entrada me tope a Tom.

- ¿Ya la ahuyentaste?, ¿Le propusiste matrimonio o algo así? -

- Le dije que podía salir de viaje -

- ¿¡Que!, ¿por que? -

- Su amiga sufrió un accidente, esta embarazada. -

- Oh - fue lo único que obtuve de respuesta. - Bueno... otro día - me dijo.

- Si - hable.

- Vámonos - y así salimos de aquellas oficinas, mientras en mis bolsillos apretaba los boletos para ir a una obra de teatro en la noche.

.

**_Continuara._**

_Hola!_

_u/u esta un poco triste este cap! pobre Bill, siempre le frustran sus planes! T^T! pero esto no puede durar para siempre verdad? bueno se los dejo espero les guste! y recuerden sus comentarios son mi alimento!_

_Besitos!_

_Deka._


	17. Capitulo 17

_"Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado"._

_**- William Shakespeare**._

_._

_- _Vine lo mas rápido que pude - le decía a Trevor mientras entraba a la sala de espera.

- Lily, ¡que alivio! - dijo el. Podía notar los círculos obscuros debajo de sus ojos. Ambos nos dimos un abrazo.

- ¿Como esta? -

- Los doctores aun no me han dicho nada - el se notaba angustiado. - Esta en observación. -

- ¿Que le paso? -

- Se tropezó y callo por las escaleras. -

- ¡Oh Dios mío! - exclame, llevándome las manos a la boca. Pude notar mi cara de horror en los lentes de Trevor. Pero ahora tenia que ser fuerte. Sabia que el ahora era como una pequeña hoja en el viento y necesitaba un ancla. El agacho la vista. - Ya veras que todo saldrá bien. - lo volví a abrazar.

.

- Entra con ella -

- ¿Segura? -

- Claro, yo estoy mas tranquila ahora que se que esta bien - le sonreí a Trevor para que entrara. El solo me volvió a abrazar y entro a la habitación. Después de todos los nervios, me di cuenta de que tenia mucha hambre, cuando mi estomago gruñido como una bestia salvaje. Suspire frente a la puerta de la habitación y me dirigí a la cafetería del hospital. Decidí primero que tenia que despertar un poco, así que fui hacia una maquina expendedora y seleccione una coca-cola. Mire mi reflejo en la maquina, me avergoncé un poco de mi aspecto, pálido y con ojeras, el cabello totalmente revuelto. ¿Que pensaría Bill si me viera así?, quizá se alejara mil metros de mi, o se reiría, o tal vez me miraría con sus hermoso ojos para tomarme en sus brazos y... antes de seguir con aquello el ruido de la lata al caer me sobresalto. Me agache a tomarla, sabia que era una loca, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el... esto me arranco una sonrisa amarga. Aunque su actitud demostrara lo contrario yo seguía insegura por sus sentimientos. ¿Aun podría yo estar imaginándomelo todo? pues si era así... quería ser Alicia en el país de las maravillas, y perseguirlo con al conejo blanco. Esto trajo a mi rostro una nueva sonrisa y mas amplia. Fui hacia el mostrador para ordenar algo, opte por un sándwich. Lo espere pacientemente, pero mi cabeza estaba como si un huracán hubiera pasado por allí, pensaba en Meg, en Trevor, en mi sobrino. "Fuera de peligro" había dicho el doctor, el alivio que sentí fue total, casi caí al suelo de la impresión. También nos aseguro que teníamos que ser mas cuidadosos con ella, estar mas al pendiente de sus necesidades, note la mirada de Trevor, sabia que esa era la que usaba cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja, aria todo lo posible por ayudar en lo que fuese a Meg, así que sabia que la dejaba en buenas manos.

Camine hacia la sala de espera de nuevo para terminar de comer. Cuando sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Mire totalmente sombrada.

- ¡Emily!, ¡Te extrañe! - era Cathy que se pegaba a mi, como una niña al ver a su tía favorita.

- Cathy, calma, este es un hospital -

- Tu eres tan mala, ¿acaso no me extrañaste? - ella hizo un Mohín, Cathy era como una niña pequeña. Le acaricie el cabello y le sonreí.

- Por supuesto - ella exclamo un chillido y se lanzo de nuevo a mi cuello.- Cathy, Cathy - le decía entre risas. Antes de decirle que me tiraría la coca encima, mire por encima de su cabeza y una figura alta, ataviada de negro y retirándose los lentes obscuros llamo mi atención. - Bill - dije con el poco aire que me quedaba. Cathy se separo de mí lentamente.

- Hola, Lily - ella se nos quedo mirando.

- Hola - no pude disimular la sonrisa que se me formo.

- Yo, iré por... ahí - y así Cathy desapareció en el pasillo. Ahora que lo pensaba ella y Tom se parecían. Camine un poco hacia el.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - no podía dejar esa pregunta volando por mi mente como la ultima vez.

- Pensé que ya te lo había contado - me hablo con su media sonrisa tan característica. - Fui a Corinna´s y ahí me tope con que Cathy vendría a verte así que decidí ver como estabas. -

- Oh - dije empezando a recordar como me veía. Comencé a juguetear con un mechón de cabello que me caía por los hombros.

- Así que... ¿Como estas? - el comenzó a mover sus manos.

- Bien, ¿y tu? -

- También, también -

- ¿Tom vino contigo?, ¿o regresaras esta noche? -

- Regresare esta noche - la conversación comenzaba a decaer. Odiaba los silencios incómodos, siempre pensaba que eran por mi culpa. - ¿Y como esta tu amiga, Megan verdad? -

- Si Megan, ella esta bien, ya esta fuera de peligro -

- Me alegro -

- Gracias - y de nuevo el silencian.

- Emily yo... -

- ¿Si? -

- Yo... -

- Lily ya puedes... Oh, lo siento - era la voz de Trevor - yo regresare, después -

- No esta bien - le dije tranquilizando y regresando mi mirada a Bill. - ¿Que ocurre? -

- Yo... no es nada -

- Oh - y toda mi esperanza estaba yéndose al caño.

- Sera mejor que me vaya - hablo.

- No es necesario - Esta suplica se me escapo del corazón. El tan solo me miro expectante, mientras miraba mis labios, yo los entreabrí, recordando el sabor dulce de los suyos la última vez que los había tocado. Su rose aun palpitaba en mi boca.

- Tengo que... irme - el hablo tan rápido que me saco por completo de mi ensoñación. - Te veré... - la pregunta quedo en el aire. En verdad no sabíamos cuando nos podríamos volver a ver. El estaba de gira y yo trabajando. Era casi imposible. Su mirada decayó. - Nos veremos luego, ¿si? -

- Si -

- Hasta luego - se despidió de mi y dándome la espalda. Estaba alejándose de mí.

- ¡Bill! - sentí el corazón en la garganta al decir su nombre. Las ganas de correr para abrazarlo fueron reprimidas tan solo por mis manos apretadas en un puño. El volteo y me miro, su mirada me derretía por dentro. - Gracias - esta vez no quise reprimir la sonrisa que se asomo por mi cara.

- De nada - y su sonrisa acababa de marearme aun más. Sentía que la distancia que nos separaba era casi nula. Sentía que si alzaba mi mano podría tocarlo, podría aferrarlo a mí para que no me soltara jamás.

.

- Así que tu "no", se convirtió en un "claro que si" - Megan esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

- Oh Meg, es solo que... - ni siquiera yo podía reconocer mi voz en ese momento.

- ¡Dios! pero que te han hecho Lily - ella hizo una mueca de terror.

- ¡Cállate! - sabia que mis mejillas estaban totalmente enrojecidas.

- jajaja, te comportas como la colegiala enamorada que nunca fuiste - ella aun me miraba expectante. Yo tan solo emití un suspiro. - Los suspiros son besos no dados. -

- Cuantos no querría darle yo - dije sin pensarlo, cuando me di cuenta me volví a encontrar con los ojos de Megan. - ¡Yo jamás dije eso! - Ella solo estallo en carcajadas.

- Tú siempre soñaste con ese hombre que te hiciera decir cursilerías, ahora y lo tienes -

- Lo se... - pero otra idea llego a mi mente. - Es solo que... ¿que tal si el no siente lo mismo? -

- Por lo que me ha contado Cathy. -

- ¿Que?, chismosa - dije con un toque de enfado. Jamás me había gustado que las personas especularan de mí, a mis espaldas.

- Bueno... y por lo que me acaba de contar Trevor -

- ¿¡Que! -

- Es un hospital recuérdalo - me dijo sonriendo. - Bien, según al pobre hombre se le van los ojos por ti, por dios Lily, ¿por que no lo quieres ver?, tu le gustas, te quiere - Me quede un momento en silencio. Era verdad que el era muy atento conmigo. Pero que había de lo que dijo Andrew.

- Hay otra cosa -

- ¿Que? -

- Según mi jefe -

- ¿El tal Andrew? -

- Si ese -

- Hay amiga te digo que lo odio, sin conocerlo - ambas reímos por aquello.

- Ahora te puedes imaginar lo que es trabajar con el -

- Horrible -

- Bien... ese no era el punto el, me ha dicho que esto que hace Bill conmigo, ya lo ha echo otras veces... tengo miedo a ser una mas Meg - Mi amiga solo me miro. - Es que de verdad... de verdad lo quiero... enserio me gusta, mucho... mas que cualquier otro chico. No me gustaría que fuera un engaño -

- Emily, no puedes querer que tus sentimientos estén siempre intactos. Este chico ha despertado algo nuevo en ti, algo que nunca habías sentido, es por eso que tienes miedo. Pero debes de sobreponerte al miedo, como lo has hecho tantas otras veces. Enserio te lo digo, disfruta el momento. Vive, se feliz y si el te hace feliz, no dejes que nadie se interponga en eso. - ella se detuvo un momento mas. - La verdad es que nunca te había visto tan feliz. -

- ¿Que hay del día en que me gradué? -

- sabes a lo que me refiero - Amiga... arriésgate puedes ganar mucho - me quede un poco seria un momento. Meg tenía razón. - ¿no quieres convertir esos suspiros en besitos? -

- Si, en más besitos - le dije sabiendo la cara que pondría.

- ¡No!, ¿Ya lo besaste? - solo le sonreí. - ¡Joder! - antes de seguir un "shhh" nos silencio a las dos. Solo soltamos unas cuantas risillas.

.

**_Continuara._**

_Hola!_

_Aww´s Emily me encanta, toca un punto muy especifico en mi u/u yo tambien soy demaciado exigente y se que si me enamoro, tendre mucho miedo! .! por otro lado... la actitud de Bill me encanta, siempre aunque sea de lejos, cuida de ella, asi todo romantico... ! ajajajajaj ya kiciera yo encontrarme con alguien asi! ^/^! ajajajajaj termine toda suspirosa y con la cancion de volverte a ver de chenoa! ya se imaginaran! XDDDD_

_Bueno ya saben cualquier detalle me dicen! :D_

_Bye bye!_

_Deka.  
><em>


	18. Capitulo 18

_"Cuando se quiere dar amor, hay un riesgo: el de recibirlo"._

**_- Jean-Baptiste Poquelín (Moliére)._**

_._

- ¡No es verdad! - dije entre risas.

- Te lo juro, cuando me di cuenta ya le había tirado el vino encima a la pobre chica -

- ¡No es cierto! - dije entre risas. - ¿Pero que hiciste? -

- ¿Que mas podía hacer?, dije "lo siento" y salí de ahí -

- No me lo puedo ni imaginar -

- Pues hazlo - me Dijo Bill.

- Dios... es solo que... nunca imagine que a ti te pudiera pasar algo como eso -

- ¿Por que? -

- Siempre parece que tienes el control de todo -

- Oh vaya - Me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Enserio es verdad -

- Entonces... cuando ya no pueda cantar, me dedicare a la actuación. -

- Seria buena idea. - lo apoye. Aun no podía creer que estuviera aquí, cenando con Bill Kaulitz. El me había esperado a la salida del edificio para invitarme a cenar.

_- "te debo una cena" - me dijo con una sonrisa y me ofreció su mano para subir a su auto._

_- "Bill no es necesario" - _

_- "Lo es, quiero hacerlo" - me dijo el. No dude ni un momento en tomar su mano y subir junto a el._

- ¿Pasa algo? -

- ¿Eh? -

- Te quedaste de pronto muy callada - dijo el con los ojos llenos de preocupación. - ¿La comida no te gusta? -

- No, no esta realmente deliciosa, ¿seguro de que no te importa que coma carne? -

- No, esta bien - me dijo sonriéndome y llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

- Una vez lo intente - el abrió un poco mas los ojos, pidiéndome que siguiera. El no podía hablar tenia la boca llena, ya antes lo había reprendido por eso. - Ser vegetariana, pero no tuve mucha suerte que digamos, tan solo dure 2 días y la carne volvió a tentarme -

- Si, la verdad que la primera semana es la más dura - me decía mientras se limpiaba la comisura de sus labios. Me estremecí al pensar que esos labios me habían tocado. Inconscientemente me perdí mientras el me decía algo yo tan solo miraba como sus labios se movían, apetecibles y hermosos. - Debes tener una fuerza de voluntad enorme - fue lo ultimo que escuche.

- Ya lo creo que si - yo regrese a mi plato para comer algo. Tenia la boca seca. Tome antes un trago de vino. - Ya te dije que no me gusta que me miren comer - lo reprendí mientras partía la carne en mi plato.

- Estabas bebiendo, no comiendo - me corrigió el.

- Bueno... pero ahora no me mires. -

- Lily, enserio no puedes comer peor que Tom, te lo puedo asegurar. - pude sentir un calor en mi estomago al notar como el pronunciaba mi nombre.

- No importa... - le dije llevándome un trozo de carne a la boca y agachando la mirada para no toparme con sus ojos. - ¡Bill! - chille al notar como el me miraba fascinado. Me lleve la servilleta a la boca.

- ¿Que? - hice un mohín. - Bien, bien, pero... háblame mas de ti, hemos pasado toda la noche hablando de mí. -

- Pensé que eso te gustaba - de nuevo, hacia eso, decía las cosas sin pensarlas dos veces, bueno ni una. El solo entorno los ojos y soltó una carcajada. Me sentí torpe, pero sin duda el alcohol ya hacia estragos en mi.

- Me gusta, pero seria un mal educado si no preguntara. - me dijo el sonriendo.

- ¡Solo es por eso! - me queje dramáticamente. El solo sonrió y se llevo otro trago de vino.

- Emily, tu sabes que quiero saber mas de ti - eso si que no me lo esperaba. Si ya me sentía torpe esta vez mi nerviosismo rebaso toda expectativa. Ya que intentando cortar otro trozo de carne mi tenedor voló por los aires hasta caer a un lado de la mesa. Por inercia me agache a tomarlo, cuando unos largos dedos también lo hicieron. Sentí un chispa al tener contacto con esa piel blanca y suave. - Con cuidado no queremos que le saques el ojo a alguien. - me ruborice y tome el tenedor. Pero el mesero llego inmediatamente para darme uno nuevo.

- Gracias - le dije antes de tomar un nuevo sorbo de vino.

- ¿Y bien? -

- ¿Y bien que? - le dije yo, me gustaba tanto exasperarlo.

- ¡Lily! - ahora era el quien me reprendió,

- Esta bien, ¿que quieres saber? -

- Mhhh... no lo se - me dijo, estaba "tentando el camino" -

- Haz una pregunta - El se mordió el labio en un acto que me pareció tan sensual, yo tuve que morderme la lengua.

- Es un poco tonta pero... ¿Te gusta Tokio Hotel? -

- Si - dije entornando una sonrisa.

- Bien - dijo el, mas para si mismo. - ¿Cual es tu canción favorita? -

- Mhhhh... me gustan algunas... pero, By Your Side - me lleve un nuevo bocado a la boca.

- ¿Por que? -

- La letra me encanta, me gustaría tener a alguien así a mi lado. - le dije simplemente, y era verdad.

- Oh, ósea que no... - pareció contenerse.

- No, Bill, no tengo novio - le dije, ya sabia yo que lo quería preguntar y que yo quería responderle. Dejárselo claro.

- Oh... - pude notar cierto toque rojizo en sus mejillas. Pero tuve que regresar a mi plato. Como podía ser así, ¿como podía pasar de alborotarme las hormonas a ser tan adorable?

- ¿Siguiente pregunta? - el solo me sonrió.

- ¿Por que te dedicas a ser diseñadora grafica? -

- Hummm... complicado, pero lo principal es que me hace feliz -

- ¿Así de simple? -

- Claro, yo no me dedicaría a algo que no me gustara, además me encanta... no lo se Bill, me fascina lo que hago y como lo hago, además de que a las personas parece gustarles, así que no soy tan mala en eso. -

- Ya... entiendo. -

- haber, ¿por que eres cantante? -

- Pensé que era yo quien hacia las preguntas. -

- Si lo eres pero ahora contéstame - Si de finitamente, el vino me estaba desinhibiendo por completo. El entorno los ojos para después solo hablar por esa media sonrisa que me enloquecía.

- Amo lo que hago, adoro la sensación de expresar mis sentimientos a través de mis letras y cuando veo que esos sentimientos llegan a mas personas me siento enormemente bien. Es un punto de escape para mí y si les sirve a las demás personas eso me hace feliz. - Los ojos se le habían iluminado con decir aquello.

- Entiendo, ¿siguiente pregunta? - el volvió a sonreír y a mirarme.

- Así esta mejor. - y de un momento a otro el coloco su mano sobre la mía. Lo mire atónita. El intento alejar un poco su mano por la mesa pero ahora fui yo quien la tomo.

.

- ¿No te asusta que te reconozcan? -

- Mhhhh... No mucho. - me dijo Bill sentándose en la arena.

- ¿Y si lo hacen? - le pregunte aun un tanto alterada. Mas que el, mirando para todos lados en busca de alguna adolescente.

- Simple, me arrojo al mar - dijo el riendo.

- ¡Bill! - lo reprendí mientras me sentaba a un lado de el.

- Mañana es día de escuela, las adolescentes o la mayoría de ellas, están en casa o en su Facebook.- Tenia razón. Me relaje un poco más.

- No son las únicas que tienen que levantarse temprano mañana. - le dije sonriendo. El me miro incrédulo.

- ¿Quieres... irte? - creo que me lo pregunto mas por compromiso, educación, que por otra cosa.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? -

- No - me dijo el desviando la mirada hacia el cielo.

- Entonces no me iré. - no supe exactamente el porque, me recline en su hombro. El rápidamente me rodeo con uno de sus largos brazos, pude ver algunos anillos que llevaba. - Siempre he querido fotografiar un atardecer o un amanecer.-

- ¿Nunca lo has hecho? -

- No -

- Pues mañana levántate y toma la foto. - Me reí un poco y el me miro, se había retirado los lentes.

- No es así como funciona. -

- ¿Ha no? - El parecía confundido.

- No, Yo utilizo las fotos para recordar momentos específicos, son como pequeñas capsulas del tiempo. Cuando tome esa foto quiero que venga a mi memoria un recuerdo hermoso y bello, no el como me levante por la mañana para tomar una foto. -

- Ya entiendo -

- Si. - me acurruque mas contra el. Hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho. Olía realmente bien. Ambos nos sumergimos en el silencio, pero por alguna razón no era el típico silencio incomodo, era un silencio que compartíamos, un hermoso momento. - Bill -

- ¿Si? - el me miro con sus ojos brillantes.

- Gracias - le dije desde lo más profundo de mí ser.

- De nada, a ti - y nuevamente regresamos nuestra vista al mar, que parecía tranquilo y libre.

.

Un suspiro se escapo de mi pecho al mirar los ojos de Bill, mirándome.

- Un suspiro es un beso no dado. - le dije acariciando sus hermosos labios con la yema de mis dedos.

- ¿enserio? -

- Si, he estado suspirando mucho últimamente - le dije. Me sentí muy tonta al decir aquello. El tomo la mano que aun descansaba en el asiento del auto.

- Yo quiero todos tus suspiros.-

- Por favor - mire sus labios carnosos y perfectos. Como se entreabrían, y como los míos se acercaban a los suyos. Rosándolos sutilmente. Aunque realmente quisiera besarlo como una loca. Levante mi mirada en la remota posibilidad de que el me rechazara. Pero al contrario el se acerco mas a mi, con su mano poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. No pude evitar volver a entreabrir mis labios al mirar sus perfectos ojos. El junto su boca a la mía, suavemente y yo le deje el espacio suficiente para que nuestras lenguas se tocaran, el estaba subiendo el ritmo de su beso, cada vez mas apasionado, yo soltaba ligeros suspiros en su boca. El comenzó a juntarme mas a su cuerpo mientras yo atrapaba su rostro entre mis manos y lo juntaba a la mía. Sus caricias subieron de tono y al contrario comenzaron a bajar los tirantes de mi blusa. Tenia una mano en mi cintura y ahora solo podía escuchar los sonidos húmedos de nuestros besos, de nuestros labios al unirse y separarse. Pero antes de poder seguir, el coche paso sobre un tope y nosotros saltamos y chocamos violentamente. Ambos nos detuvimos y entornamos los ojos. Pero después solo reímos. No se muy bien el porque pero lo hicimos. Nos separamos lentamente, hasta quedar tomados de las manos. Pero una melodía sonó desde su bolsillo.

- Disculpa - me dijo y tomo su móvil con la otra mano. - ¿Diga?... Si, yo... lo siento, si... ya... voy... estaré ahí, adiós. - y colgó.

- ¿Que sucede? - le pregunte.

- De la oficina, cosas... - y me dio un dulce beso en la frente. - Después de dejarte... tengo que ir... - y se mordió el labio. Realmente me sentí un poco mal, tenia la esperanza de terminar aquello. Pero ya seria para otra ves, aunque estuviera muriéndome.

- Claro - le dije al volver a acurrucarme en su pecho. Sentir su respiración me calmaba de sobremanera y las caricias que el hacia a mi cabello también.

.

**_Continuara._**

_Hola!_

_Awww´s Awww´s Awwww´s me enkanto! ajajajajja por fin pude terminar este cap que me tomo un poco de tiempo, desde ayer lo queria subir, pero digamos que esto de estar de niñera no ayuda... me di cuenta de que si aguanto a mis hijos (Cuando los tenga) ya sera un graaaaaan milagro pero bueno ahora estoy otra vez muy feliz con mi soledad tan hermosa! *w* la habia extrañado XDDDD ahora pasemos al cap! Dios! ya nos hacia falta un poco de pasion por aqui o solo lo pienso yo? ajajajajajaj bueno bueno espero que les guste! y lo de los supiros es una frase personal! y mas con este hombre que cuantos suspiros no me habra robado ya! XDDD bueno... ya saben cualquier detalle me dicen, se kuiidan y las kiero! bye bye! ^^_

_Deka._


	19. Capitulo 19

_"El mal genio es lo que nos mete en líos. El orgullo es lo que nos mantiene en ellos"._

**_- Neil Simon._**

.

- Bueno ya sabrán que estamos planeando lanzar un nuevo video musical.- nos decía David.

- ¿De que canción? - The darkside of the sun. Yo ya lo sabía.

- The dark side of the sun. -

- Bien - le respondió Andrew. - Lo aremos, ¿alguna idea en especial?- miro a los cuatro chicos de la banda. Yo compartía una mirada con el de ojos miel, que tenia su mentón recargado en su muñeca. Se veía especialmente bello esa mañana, aunque no llevara ni pizca de maquillaje.

- No es especifico, pero... - David reparo en Bill, quien solo asintió con la cabeza. - Queremos que sea ella quien nos de la idea. - me miro y yo me sobresalte al notar todas las miradas sobre mi.

- ¿Yo? -

- ¿Ella?- Steele me miro entornando los ojos y señalándome con el dedo.

- ¿¡Ella! - Andrew no se lo podía creer. Casi podía escuchas sus dientes cuando el los apretó.

- Si ella - dijo firmemente David.

- Pero... Pero - me trabe al hablar.

- Ella no tiene experiencia - soltó Andrew tan lindo como siempre.

- Es verdad. - dije hundiéndome mas en mi silla.

- Eso no imposibilita su gran imaginación.- Bill salió en mi defensa. Con los ojos se lo agradecí.

- Bien, pues ya quedo arreglado, Emily estaremos en charlas para que nos digas como empezar y que crees que puede ser apropiado para el video. -

- Este... pues yo... -

- ¡Esto es totalmente ridículo! - Andrew se levanto de su silla muy exaltado, echaba humo por las orejas.

- Andrew. - lo llamo Steele para intentar calmarlo.

- ¡No, No, ya no me voy a callar! - puso sus manos contra la mesa en un sonido muy fuerte. - ¡Me parece injusto que le den un trato mejor a ella! - su dedo callo sobre mi. - ¡Solo porque se esta acostando con el cantante! - y ahí fue cuando casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva.

- ¿¡Que! - le grite, poniéndome de pie de igual manera.

- ¡No lo niegues! - me encaro. - ¡Tu y el salen y es por eso que te da estoy privilegios que después el se cobra cogiéndote! - no me lo pensé hasta que note los dedos marcados en su mejilla.

- ¡Imbécil! - le grite, podría sentir mi sangre hervir.

- ¡Esa no es manera de tratar a una mujer! - ese era Bill quien había salido detrás de mi, tomo a Andrew del cuello de su camisa y lo levanto del suelo. Tom corrió con su hermano, los otros dos integrantes también lo hicieron

- Bill, bájalo -

- Eres un pedazo de idiota, ¡Me escuchaste animal!, ¡Como te atreves! - Jamás había visto a Bill tan enojado.

- ¡Bill bájalo ya! - La mirada de Bill transmitía todo el enojo que estaba en su interior. Apretaba la mandíbula fuertemente. Pero Andrew solo lo encaraba.

- Bill, déjalo - lo llame. El me miro y con los ojos le suplique que lo bajara. El no me podría comprender. Pero aun así, respiro hondo y lo bajo.

- Bien, Andrew ven a mi oficina. - David al fin había hablado. Andrew no dijo nada y solo lo siguió. No sin antes dirigirme una mirada asesina. Suspire fuertemente y me deje caer nuevamente en mi silla. Las manos me temblaban.

- ¿Estas bien? - alguien coloco su mano en mi hombro. Yo levante el rostro para toparme con el de el.

- Si - Bill me miro un momento más, detenidamente. Se puso de cuclillas.

- ¿Necesitas algo?, estas temblando, Vamos a la enfermería - me dijo tomándome de la mano.

- No Bill, estoy bien, enserio, solo que... -

- Ese idiota - murmuro.

- Si, solo estoy un poco nerviosa pero ya se me pasara.-

- ¿Quieres agua? -

- Por favor - volví a ocultar mi rostro en mis brazos que descansaban en la mesa.

- Toma - Me retiro un poco de cabello del rostro.

- Gracias - tome el agua y le di un sorbo. Me sentí un poco mejor. Y solo en ese momento repare en que la habitación estaba vacía. - ¿a-a donde han ido todos? -

- Supongo que a ver que le aran a ese pedazo de imbécil.-

- Bill, no hables así - el jamás había dicho nada como eso en mi presencia. No me gustaba que lo hiciera. No me gustaba que alguien lo hiciera enfurecer.

- ¡Es que no es posible! - dijo el con la cara aun como un tomate.

- Tranquilo -

- Emily, ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo verdad? -

- Si -

- Entonces no me pidas que me calme, si por mi fuera lo hubiera golpeado hasta que... - entonces me abalance sobre el, colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Aferrándome a el.

- No me gusta verte así - le dije, aprontándolo un poco mas. Mientras notaba como su respiración se hacia mucho mas relajada y los músculos de su cuello dejaban de estar tensos.

- Emily.-

- Odio verte así, no lo estés mas, por favor - enterré mi cara en su cuello y no me pude resistir a darle un ligero beso en este.

- Pero... -

- Prométeme que ya no estarás enfadado -

- Emily -

- ¡Promételo! - me horrorizaba de ver su cara totalmente desecha por la rabia.

- Lo prometo - el separo mi cara de su cuello e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. La sensación de pequeñez se hacia cada vez mas profunda. Entonces el unió mis labios a los suyos.

.

- ¿Hola? -

- ¡Lily! -

- ¡Meg! -casi salte de gusto al escucharla. - ¿como estas? -

- Mucho mejor -

- Me alegro, ¿pero te estas cuidando verdad?, ¿Estas comiendo bien?, ¿No trabajas muy duro... -

- Si, si, no - Ella rio del otro lado del teléfono. Y yo solo suspire aliviada. - Pero ¿y tu? -

- Yo... estoy... bien - dije sin mas, no quería preocuparla con lo de Andrew, la conocía, ella seria capaz de tomar un vuelo para gritarle en la cara a ese idiota.

- Pues debes de estar muy bien, porque ya no me has llamado -

- Meg, ¡lo lamento no sabes cuanto! -

- Hmmmm... Se que no debo de culparte a ti -

- ¿Ha no? - dije un poco curiosa. Mientras me recostaba en el sillón

- No, tengo que culpar al delgaducho de tu novio. -

- No es un delgaducho... ¡Espera que!, ¡No es mi novio! - Me erguí un poco. Note mi cara roja en un espejo de la pared. Del otro lado de la línea solo escuche las estridentes risas de Meg. - ¡Meg! -

- Ya, ya, ya esta bien... pues... lo de delgaducho podemos discutirlo, pero no el que sea tu novio. -

- El, no me lo ha pedido.- Dije algo bajo.

- ¿Que?, no te escuche. -

- Que no me lo ha pedido. -

- Lily, mas... -

- ¡Que no me lo ha pedido! - grite mas fuerte de lo que yo pensaba.

- ¿Como?... -

- Pues... -

- Entonces se han besado... han salido... pero aun nada, ¿nada formal? -

- No - coloque mi brazo en mi frente, echada en el sofá.

- ¿Pero como? -

- No lo se... no lo se, el logra ese efecto en mi. -

- Me doy cuenta... ¿y por que tu no... -

- ¿Eh? -

- ¿por que no lo propones tu? -

- ¿¡Que!, ¡Te has vuelto loca!, ¡Como crees que yo... -

- Pues si el chico es muy tímido . -

- ¿Tu... tu crees que sea eso? -

- ¡Claro!, pero si es obvio que se muere por ti, tal vez simplemente no ha encontrado el momento.- Podría ser.

- Mhhhh... -

- No seas tan quisquillosa, el no va a llegar de pronto a decirte que te ama... te ama.. Te ama, no Es Tu Mr. Darcy, el es real. - Quizá demasiado. - ¿Lily? -

- Si, sigo aquí -

- Bien, debes pensarlo bien, aunque se ve muy dulce y sensible, no queremos que solo se aproveche de ti verdad. - entonces las palabras de Andrew de unas semanas atrás resonó en mi cabeza. ¿Que tal si... - Hum... estas un poco callada esta noche, creo que tienes que pensar. -

- Si -

- Bien entonces de dejo. -

- Lo lamento -

- No hay problema, pues entonces hasta mañana.-

- Hasta mañana, ¿oye cuanto falta? -

- Dos meses -

- ¡Dos!, Que rápido se paso el tiempo. -

- Eso lo dicen quienes están enamorados - de nuevo el tinte baño mis mejillas.

- ¡Megan! -

- Adiosito - y ella colgó. Bueno... seria una larga noche, con mas cosas en que pensar ahora.

.

- Hola Alice - salude a la recepcionista.

- Hola. - me contesto ella con un tono amable. - Disculpa, pero... ¿tú sabes como esta Andrew? -

- ¿Como? - reprimí un bostezo, esa no había sido mi mejor noche.

- Si, bueno por lo de su... despido. - ¿Despido?, ¿Enserio?, ¡pero como! -

- Yo... no sabía. - dije aun sin poder creérmelo.

- Oh, este... - ella parecía confundida.

- ¿Como te enteraste? -

- David hablo con el y Steele fue la que me dijo. - Salí corriendo hacia la oficina que compartíamos.

- Emily. - Steele salto de su asiento.

- ¿Donde esta Andrew? - dije un tanto azorada.

- Ahí... - apunto con el dedo a su escritorio. El traía una caja en la cual colocaba algunas cosas de su escritorio.

- Andrew... ¿es verdad? -

- ¿Que me despidieron por tu culpa?, si - el ni siquiera me miro.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! -

- ¡Pero claro que si!, sabes. - el por fin me miro. - Yo me rompí la espalda, la cabeza, para llegar a donde estoy y tu solo llegaste y te quedaste con todo lo que era mío. - El se acerco a mi, amenazante. - ¡Solo por... por... ser la novia de ese idiota!, pero sabes que... el gusto te durara poco, el se aburrirá de ti, como de las otras y te dejara... por lo menos yo me voy conservando mi dignidad. - el regreso a su escritorio y tomo la caja. - No como otras que tienen que hacer "favores" para tener un empleo. -

- Ya vete - le dije, sentía que mis lagrimas comenzaban a abordar mi ojos.

- La verdad duele ¿verdad? -

- ¡Cállate! -

- ¡Cualquiera puede decirte que no miento!, ¡Que el es un maldito cabron que se aprovechara de ti, como su hermano hizo con Steele, ella misma te lo puede constatar! -

- ¡Ya lárgate! - le grite apartándome de el. Yendo hacia una ventana.

- Pues lo are... pero no porque tu lo digas, si no, porque ya no aguanto mas en este jodido lugar. - escuche como la puerta se azotaba.

- Emily, ¿estas bien? - era Steele quien se ponía a un lado de mi.

- ¿Es verdad? -

- ¿Que cosa? -

- Lo tuyo y Tom .

- Emily... -

- ¿Es cierto? - ya no podía mas con esta presión en el pecho, sentía que me iba estallar en miles de pedazos.

- Si, yo era una estudiante a penas cuando lo conocí en... un hotel, el y yo salimos y me consiguió este trabajo, obtuve el mayor puesto pero... tuve que dejarlo... o mas bien el me hizo dejarlo... ya que, Bill había conseguido a "otra" - no pode evitarlo me lleve la mano a mi pecho. Esto que sentía... sentía una enorme presión un agujero que se estaba expandiendo dejándome desolada y el coraje... el gran coraje que sentía por esas confesiones. Bill... Bill... ¡eres un imbécil!, tan solo me utilizaste. No pode mas, salí corriendo de ese lugar, con los gritos de Steele a mi espalda. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba... lo odiaba.

.

**_Continuara._**

_Hola!_

_u/u y cuando pensabamos que todo iba bien... se unde como el titanic! _! ahora nos ponen a la pobre de Emily en contra de Billiberto! noooooo! Dios, dios! esperemos que su orgullo no sea otro obstaculo para los dos en esto! bien seguiremos viendo a ver que pasa u_u!_

_bye bye!_

_Deka._


	20. Capitulo 20

_"No hace falta conocer el peligro para tener miedo; de hecho, los peligros desconocidos son los que inspiran más temor"._

_**- Alejandro Dumas.**_

**_._**

- Hoy el gran día - Mi hermano no había parado de hablar de eso desde la mañana, aunque yo no le hubiera dicho nada. El sabía mis planes para esa tarde. - Me siento tan orgulloso de ti - mi hermano dramatizo retirar lagrimas de sus ojos.

- ¡Tom! - le dije entre una carcajada mientras lo aventaba ligeramente.

- ¿Que?, no me culpes esto no se ve todos los días. - lo mire entrecerrando lo ojos. Aunque era cierto, había esperado mucho, pero creo que valió la pena. El ruido del ascensor me saco de mis pensamientos. Habíamos llegado al piso.

- Oh Dios. - hacia mucho que no estaba tan nervioso en la vida.

- Relájate todo saldrá bien. - me dijo mi hermano colocando una mano en mi hombro.

- Gracias. -

- Bien, bien, no nos pongamos sentimentales, ve... al ataque - y me empujo fuera del ascensor.

- Ya voy, ya voy... ¿y que aras tu eh? -

- Te esperare aquí como buen hermano mayor - y esa sonrisa abordo su cara.

- Oh claro se me olvidaba que mejor hermano mayor era aquel que se cortaba el dedo intentando abrir una caja de cereal.- hace tan solo 2 días que le había pasado aquello y yo aun no podía dejar de reírme por el suceso. El solo me miro estaba apunto de decirme algo cuando su mirada se dirigió un poco lejos de mi. - ¿Ah? - mire hacia la dirección y pude ver a alguien salir de una oficina, con una mano se tapaba la boca. - ¿Lily? - de nuevo sentí ese empujoncito de mi hermano, pero no lo necesitaba ya estaba corriendo hacia ella. Pero al momento en el que ella alzo la mirada se detuvo y salió de regreso hacia la oficina. - ¿¡Emily! - ¿que estaba pasando? - ¡Emily! - La vi a mitad de la oficina. - ¿Que ocurre? - observe como sus hombros se ponían rígidos, intente acercarme a ella, pero con mi primer paso hacia delante ella volteo. Había rastros de lágrimas en su rostro. - Emily. - intente volver a hablarle pero ella solo me veía y notaba el coraje en su rostro. - ¿Que pasa?-

- Eres increíble -

- ¿Que? -

- Todo lo que haces... tu y tu hermano, no... No me lo puedo creer. -

- Emily... -

- ¿Tenias algo que decirme? -

- Pues... si, yo quería decirte algo... o mas bien preguntarte algo, Lily, yo siento que... -

- Oh no por favor no me lo digas.- ella se acerco un poco mas a mi. - si, solo lo vas a decir para controlarme yo... -

- ¡Yo no lo digo para controlarte! - no pude evitar un grito. - ¡Lo digo porque... -

- ¡Basta! - se volvió a alejar de mi, retrocediendo.

- ¡Lo digo por que te quiero! - intente acercarme y tomarla por los hombros, pero ella me lo impidió.

- ¡Basta!, no digas cosas que no son verdad. -

- ¡Como puedes decir eso! -

- ¿Como?, te diré como... ¡porque una persona como tu no puede querer a nadie! -

- ¿Q-que dices? - empezaba a sentirme confuso y mal... muy mal.

- ¡Digo lo que veo!, tu tan solo eres otro de esos cantantes egocéntricos que se preocupan solo por ellos, caprichosos, ¡Yo no voy a ser un capricho! -

- P-pero tu no... - trate de tomarla por el rostro.

- Desde que te conocí supe la clase de persona que eras - ella me encaro. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío. - ¡y también supe que yo jamás podría sentir algo por alguien que despide a sus empleados para acostarse con una persona! - sus palabras martilleaban en mis oídos sin duda Andrew tenia algo que ver en todo esto, no lo dudaba, pero podía sentir mi sangre hervir por sus palabras "Caprichoso y egocéntrico me había llamado". Era mas que obvio que ella no confiaba en mi, y que me había juzgado desde el primer momento en que me había conocido. No me había dejado momento para poder explicarme, ni una sola y mísera oportunidad.

- Es bueno que lo digas, antes de seguir con esto... antes de... que expusiera sentimientos que deberían de ser callados. - su rostro se había ablandado, pero la furia que crecía en mi no me dejaba verlo. - Fue un gusto hablar contigo. - sus labios, parecían tan tentadores, aun con estos sentimientos nublándome la vista, no podía evitar fijarme en ellos, un corto suspiro me embargo, decidí que lo mejor era salir de ahí antes de seguir con eso, antes de hacer algo que yo no quisiera o que... quisiera. - Hasta luego. - deje algunas flores que traía conmigo (que casi olvidaba que traía conmigo) en una mesa cercana.

Al salir me tope con mi fiel hermano recargado contra la pared con un cigarrillo entre los labios y su Ipod en una mano.

- ¿¡Hey y Emily! - Tan solo lo mire y el supo lo que pasaba. - ¿Bill pero como?, ¿Que ocurrió? -

- Ella solo era otra de esas muchas personas que solo sirven para juzgar. -

- Lo lamento. -

- Ya no tiene caso. - dije presionando el botón del ascensor.

- Bien... ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo? -

- Tom, yo no... -

- Vamos, dicen que las penas con pan son buenas. - Tom me sonrió. El intentaba animarme por lo ocurrido y creo que eso era lo mejor yo no me quería quedar en casa solo y pensando en ella.

- Bien... - le concedí a mi hermano.

- Eso es todo hermano... veras que pronto estarás mejor.- Yo lo dudaba mucho.

.

By Emily.

Después de que Bill salió de la oficina, decir que me sentí mas tranquila seria mentir, luche contra mi misma para no ir tras el y decirle que aunque fuera lo que fuera, yo lo quería mas que a nadie. Mire las rosas que estaba sobre la mesa y las tome.

- ¿¡Emily? -

- Estoy bien - le dije a Steele quien había presenciado todo.

- Pero... -

- Mañana hablamos. - salí de la oficina y tome el asesor sabia lo que aria al llegar a casa, necesitaba sacar todo este coraje, todos estos sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado... estaban las cosas que me habían dicho de ellos, pero por otro lado estaban... esos ojos que parecían tan honestos, aun no me lo podía creer. Pero poco importaba ahora lo que pudiera pensar de eso. Ya había dicho todo y más de lo que hubiera querido decirle jamás. Pero la herida de la traición me dolía demasiado, al fin había logrado querer a alguien pero... ese alguien no había sido el mejor. Ahora podía entender a todas esas chicas con el corazón roto, de las cuales me había burlado hace ya muchos años. Ahora sabia lo que era ese dolor inmenso que te arrasa por dentro, ahora lo veía todo tan claro y a las ves tan obscuras.

.

**_Continuara._**

_Hola!_

_u/u el cap esta un poco triste! snif, snif, pero es para el suspenso... creo u_u! bueno esta un poco corto pero es que ya es la recta final, quiza 1 o 2 caps falten para el final no lo se, todo depende de mis personajes locos XDDDD ojala que lo disfruten y perdon por no haber subido antes :D se cuiidan las kiero! bye bye_

_Deka._


	21. Capitulo 21 Final

_"El amor no sólo debe ser una llama, sino una luz". _

**_- Henry David Thoreau._**

**_._**

- ¿Entonces en solo 3 días regresas? - Meg, sonaba emocionada pero a la vez triste.

- Sip - le respondía yo, mientras terminaba de acomodar unas cosas en mi maleta.

- ¿Sola? -

- Megan... - Un pequeño suspiro se escapo de mi boca.

- ¿¡Que paso con eso de que el se quedaría con todos tus suspiros ah! -

- Meg, no te exaltes, el simplemente no era el indicado. -

- Pero... Pero... ¡se veían tan lindos cuando discutían! -

- Oh Gracias - dije irónica.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero -

- Lo se. - no quería pensar mas en el, tuve que verlo durante meses. Ahora solo quiero... alejarme. Como le había dicho a David meses atrás.

_- "¿no puedo hacer nada para que lo reconsideres? -_

_- No lo siento.- le dije simplemente y era obvio la decisión estaba tomada. - el contrato era solo durante Humanoid City, y prácticamente lo cumplí. -_

_- Lo entiendo, nos fuiste de mucha ayuda, a mí y a los chicos. -_

_- Gracias, me quedo con grandes enseñanzas. - me levante de la silla para estrechar su mano._

_- Espero que te lleves lo mejor.- el y yo nos despedimos. Pero antes de que yo pudiera salir por la puerta el me llamo - ¿Emily? -_

_- ¿Si? -_

_- ¿Seria demasiado pedir que hablaras con Bill? - me quede en silencio reprimiendo el suspiro que casi se me escapa al escuchar su nombre._

_- Es mejor dejar las cosas así. - dije simplemente._

_- Lo entiendo, nos veremos después entonces. -_

_- Hasta luego. - así salí de su oficina"._

- ¿Lily? -

- Si, aquí estoy -

- Bien, ¿entonces te parece si Trevor te recoge en la estación cuando llegues?, es solo que falta un mes y pues... -

- Claro, claro, no te esfuerces... vaya que el tiempo se paso rápido. -

- Lo dices por que tu no estas embarazada. - ambas nos reímos.

- Meg, tu siempre tan ocurrente.-

- Lo se, un don natural. -

- Además de modesta. -

- Claro. - no podía evitar sentirme como una adolescente, cada vez que hablaba con ella, me daba cuenta que nada había cambiado. - Meg, creo que es hora de irme. Mañana sale el vuelo. -

- Esta bien... yo quería seguir charlando pero... -

- Oh vamos, tu eres la que siempre corta cuando Trevor llega. -

- Tengo que atender a mi marido. - me dijo ella. Bueno, quizá algunas cosas cambiaron. - Pronto sabrás lo que es eso. -

- Espero que no. - Es solo que no había otra persona con la que me imaginara aparte de El.

- Eso me dices ahora... -

- Hum... -

- Lily, enserio, ¿estas bien? -

- Digamos que he estado mejor. - deje de acodar mi ropa para dirigir mi mirada a lo que apenas iba a meter. Unos lentes.

- Pero ve el punto bueno... ya estas a un paso, ahora sabes lo que es querer a alguien de verdad. -

- Eso creo... - otro suspiro. Dios esto parecía una maldición. ¡A veces suspiraba hasta 20 veces al día o más! - Tengo que seguir empacando nos veremos el miércoles. -

- Hasta el miércoles, ¡Ya quiero verte! -

- Yo también. - me hubiera gustado que aquello sonara mejor.

- Hasta luego.-

- Nos vemos. - colgué el teléfono y mire a mi alrededor. Si que había comprado algunas cosas, llevaba 5 maletas hasta ahora. De las 2 que traía.

.

- Bienvenidas.- nos saludo el capitán, mientras que entrabamos al lindo restaurante en Berlín, donde toda la producción tendría una cena en conmemoración del final de "Welcome to Humanoid City". - Por favor tomen asiento.-

- Gracias. - Steele y yo nos sentamos en una de las muchísimas mesas que había. Y un mesero nos trajo el menú.

- El lugar esta repleto. - me comento Ella.

- Bueno, es toda la producción. - y era verdad reconocía a algunas personas. También me preguntaba si el "Todos" era realmente "Todos".

- Vaya, que se lucieron, pero era lo menos que podían hacer por nosotros, después de tanto trabajo. -

- Cierto. - le concedí mientras hundía mi mirada en el menú. -

- Hasta hay música en vivo.- Steele era fácilmente impresionable.

- Si, es verdad. - podía ver a los músicos en el escenario, era un tipo blues lo que tocaban, me agradaba.

- Emily, tu crees ¿que ellos estén aquí? -

- Hum... ¿Quienes? -

- Si, Tokio Hotel - la sola mención del nombre hizo que los vellos de mi nuca se crisparan. Me encantaría verlo una vez más.

- No lo se. - dije regresando la mirada al menú. Cuando las puertas principales se abrieron. Todo le mundo dirigió su mirada hacia aquellos que se abrían paso. Mientras que nosotras no nos dábamos cuenta de quien se acercaba a nuestra mesa.

- Hola, damas.- era una vos con un toque irónico, no tuve que mirar mucho a Steele para comprobar mis sospechas. Era realmente una pena, ya que yo quería seguir mirando al hombre estilizado y de mirada penetrante.

- Hola, Andrew, que sorpresa. -

- Lo mismo digo, no pensé que duraras tanto. -

- Te puedo dar muchas sorpresas. -

- Eso veo. - el reparo en que yo no le prestaba atención y dirigió su mirada hacia otra mesa. - como esa, Vaya, si que les duro poco el amor, ¿verdad? -

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. - mordí cada una de las palabras.

- Bien, pero yo te lo advertí, ¿no me dirás ahora que eres lo suficientemente grande para tomar tus decisiones? -

- Lo soy -

- ¿Y aun así seguirás en esta compañía? -

- Para tu información, mi contrato se termino, así que esta es mi última noche. -

- Emily.- era la voz suplicante de Steele, supuse que se lo tenía que haber contado antes pero... no podía.

- Eso si es una sorpresa, bueno... eso explicaría el porque estoy aquí. -

- ¿Que quieres decir? -

- Ya sabes, David me llamo... necesitan ayuda - el guiño el ojo y yo me desmorone por dentro. Tan rápido, solo así, iban a suplantarme. Pensé que se tardarían más, pero el show debe continuar.

- Bien, dicho lo anterior me retiro, debo hablar sobre un contrato, con su permiso. -

- Propio. - dijimos las dos.

- ¿Emily? -

- Tengo que ir al tocador, ¿me disculpas? - Me levante de la silla y fui hasta el baño.

- ¡Emily tengo algo que decirte! - era Steele quien me venia siguiendo.

- Puede esperar -

- No, no puede - Antes de seguir con mi intempestiva huida una voz me sobre salto. -

- Solo quiero darles las gracias a todos los que están reunidos aquí, ya que sin ustedes esto no habría podido ser posible.- me gire hasta el escenario para toparme con los ojos miel. Pero antes de que el pudiera seguir su mirada cayo sobre mi, como miles de cuchillos, su rostro se descompuso. - Espero que disfruten de la deliciosa comida, que tengan una agradable velada. - y se retiro del escenario y yo lo seguí con la mirada hasta que tomo asiento, después seguí con mi huida.-

- ¡Emily!- volví a escuchar a Steele. - Es solo que tienes que escuchar esto, es importante. - llegue hasta el baño y Steele obviamente me siguió.- ¡Quieres escucharme! -

- ¡Bien, dilo ya! - jamás le había gritado, nunca. Inmediatamente note el toque de tristeza en su cara.

- Bien... no se como empezar esto... bueno si, con un lo siento.-

- De que hablas. -

- De que... de que todo es mentira, todo... Yo jamás estuve con Tom, nunca, es verdad que obtuve el puesto mas alto pero no lo deje por el, simplemente no podía cubrir todo lo que me pedían, eso fue todo, ni Bill ni Tom han traído mujeres, bueno Tom ha salido con muchas, pero por Dios, Bill es completamente diferente en ese aspecto, ¿puedes perdonarme Emily? - y la risa absurda se apodero de mi. - ¡Emily!, ¿De que te ríes? - la mirada confusa de mi amiga, era aun mas chistosa.

- Es solo que es mentira, ¿Todo? -

- ¡Si! -

- No puedo jajajaja, esto es... ¿que no lo entiendes es mentira? ¡Todo! , ¡Es fantástico! -

- Emily, ¿te sientes bien? -

- Mas que bien, Espera... ¡pero yo le dije cosas horribles!, tengo que arreglar las cosas.- de pronto una alegría y una energía indescriptibles me invadieron. - Gracias Steele - y salí del baño, necesitaba encontrarlo y pronto necesitaba decirle lo mucho que lo lamentaba, todo. Camine lo mas rápido que pude, pero al llegar a las mesas, me di cuenta de que ellos ya no estaban, ninguno de los 4. - ¿Eh? - sentía el calor en mis mejillas. - ¿Disculpe?- me dirigí a uno de los productores que estaba sentado con David. - ¿sabe usted que les paso a los chicos? -

- Ellos, bueno fueron al aeropuerto. -

- ¿Como?- no, no podía ser, no podía. En ese momento David hablo.

- Ellos fueron a comprar sus boletos. - la paz me recorrió por las venas. - Gustav y Georg se ira mañana, por la tarde, los gemelos regresaran por la noche a L.A - un halo de luz se filtro por la rendija de mi estrés.

- Gracias - le dije sinceramente.

- Ahora porque no e sientas y terminas tu cena, ya mañana será otro día. Y acto seguido me guiño el ojo. Yo asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a mi mesa. Pero el gusanito de la incertidumbre aun persistía, taladrándome los nervios.

.

- Maldito ascensor. - murmure mientras subía las escaleras, Dios jamás había hecho tanto ejercicio estaba segura. Pero apreté aun más los puños para seguir adelante. Solo un piso mas y podría verlo, verme en esa mirada de miel. Solo un poco mas, mire mi reloj 9:34 aun queda tiempo, no creo que ellos se fueran antes. - Al fin.- bien si, últimamente hablaba mucho sola. Me dirigí hacia la habitación marcada con los números 784. Me puse delante de ella, pero... me sentí pequeña de nuevo, toda esa fuerza de voluntad se esfumo, ¿que tal si el... el me odiaba?, y con toda razón, le había dicho cosas horribles, sin dejarlo hablar,

_"No te acobardes"_ la voz hablo en mi cabeza.

_"Lo quiero demasiado como para saber que el me odia"_

_"Si lo quieres tanto serás lo suficientemente fuerte para pedirle una disculpa"_ Cuanto la odiaba por tener razón.

Golpee un par de veces la puerta, espere en silencio mientras jugaba con mis pies, poniendo uno sobre otro. Hasta que la puerta se abrió.

- Hola, Bill... ¿Usted que hace aquí? -

- Hago la limpieza. - una señora con uniforme de limpieza salía por la puerta.- ¿Que necesita? -

- Es solo que busco a... - yo intentaba elevar mi cabeza y no era muy difícil, la señora era muy bajita.

- Oh lo siento linda, no encontraras a nadie en esta habitación. -

- ¿como dice? -

- El chico apuesto se fue hace 3 horas. -

- ¿Como? -

- Lo lamento. -

- Esta... bien... solo quería... verlo una vez más. -

- En verdad lo siento linda. - ella salió del marco de la puerta con toda su utilería. Mientras yo me recargaba en la pared. Esto no me podía pasar. En ese momento algo dentro de mi bolso sonó. Mierda, mierda, ¿Donde lo puse?, rebusque entre mi bolsa y mi abrigo, que tal si era... si era... ¿Steele? - ¿Hola?-

- Emily, ellos ya no están en el hotel -

- Dime algo que no sepa -

- Si, si, si lo se, pero aun los alcanzas en el aeropuerto, su vuelo sale en 35 minutos. - Claro, oh demonios soy tan tonta.

- ¡Gracias! - colgué y baje aun mas aprisa. Estoy segura de que esto era peor que un maratón. Baje y salí del edificio y me tope con el primer taxi. - Escuche le daré 33 dólares si me lleva a el aeropuerto en menos de 30 minutos -

- ¿Esta loca?, se llega ahí en 1 hora -

- 45 -

- Como usted quiera - y así salimos con destino al aeropuerto.

.

Me encontraba mirando por el enorme ventanal del aeropuerto, ¿es increíble verdad?, 5 minutos mas, 5 minutos menos. Ya nada importa. Y creo que siempre tendré que cargar con este dolor, con este sentimiento aferrado a mi garganta. Palabras que nunca pude decir. Era extraño, nunca en toda mi vida me quede con palabras, siempre todo lo que sentía lo decía, malo o bueno, era honesta. Pero con el siempre fue así, a veces no sabia simplemente que decir, no porque no pudiera si no, porque no sabia como el robaba todas mis preguntas, mis respuestas, las hacia algo real y tangible. Ahora solo me siento totalmente desdichada, y hasta para eso soy egoísta pienso en mi propio dolor. Y no en el que el paso... pero vamos, decir que el me quería tanto como yo a el quizá estaba mal, aun ni siquiera sabia el alcance de sus sentimientos, pero casi podía decir que eran los mismos, rayos, estoy tan fuera de mi. Apenas pude abrir la puerta de mi departamento para sacar las maletas hacia el taxi. Le dirigí una última mirada al edificio y en el trayecto a la estación de trenes me despedía en silencio de otra persona. Aunque ella no me pudiese escuchar.

.

By Bill:

_- Se lo que piensas. - me dijo mi hermano en una de nuestras platicas mentales. Mientras yo miraba por la ventana del auto. L.A. era hermoso, esta ves no captaba mi atencion.  
><em>

_- ¿Y? -le respondi. Intentando, escudarme de sus congeturas.  
><em>

_- Se lo que aras -_

_- Lo se.- _

_- No te avergüences.-_

_- No lo estoy.-_

_- Ve por todo. -_

_- Gracias -_

Eso apenas había sido hacia unas horas, pero ahora corría por la estación como una especie de chiflado. Buscando, rostros y más rostros, nada. Empezaba a estresarme, a sentirme inútil. Rupert tampoco daba con aquel rostro. Después de todas las llamadas, de todas los favores que prometí, no podía ser que esto pasara.

- Iré por ahí.- le señale a Rupert, era la parte al parecer mas solitaria.

- Bien. - dijo el. Parecía entender mis emociones. Comencé a examinar rostros de nuevo. Nada, por todo lo sagrado, Dios solo quiero verla una vez más. De pronto un cabello largo y castaño me llamo la atención. Me dirigí a el sigilosamente. Hasta toparme con una chica de mirada distante, tenia un libro abierto en su regazo, pero su mirada se encontraba a miles de años luz.

- Hola. - un espasmo recorrió su espalda.

- ¿Bill que haces aquí?, deberías de estar... pensé que estabas en Los Ángeles.-

- Lo estaba, hace unas horas.-

- Pero... regresaste.-

- Lo se, regrese... por ti - me acerque un poco mas a ella, acariciando su cabello, deleitándome con sus ondas.

- Yo fui una idiota, jamás debí juzgarte, debí de darte una oportunidad para que me explicaras todo, todo, pero soy una idiota, perdón, perdón. - sus palabras salían apenas de sus labrios. - Bill, lo lamento tanto yo... -

- También yo lo siento - su mirada recayó en mis ojos. - No debí de haber reaccionado así, soy un tonto impulsivo -

- Y yo una idiota orgullosa -

- No eres tonta.- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. -

- Lo soy.-

- Lily.-

- ¿Ah? -

- Ya no puedo seguir así yo... te amo, te amo... te amo.- sus ojos se cristalizaron en un momento. - No se como, no se cuando, pero la verdad es esa... siento eso, lo siento, llámalo pasión, llámalo como quieras, pero es verdad, Te amo. Solo así, se que te amo, no por como eres... ni por como te vistas, te amo tan solo porque existes, aquí y ahora. No te puedo explicar el sentimiento, pero existe, es más grande de mi egoísmo, que mi orgullo, que todo, ¿lo entiendes verdad? - coloque ligeramente mi mano en su mejilla. - Pero ahora... tengo que proponerte algo, si no subes a ese tren, te prometo, te juro que te are la mujer mas feliz, si quieres algo, lo tendrás, si quieres que sea tu esclavo lo seré, si quieres asesinarme, te dejare, no importara cual sea tu capricho, lo cumpliré. - tome una de sus manos entre las mías, se estaba poniendo pálida y yo notaba como mis piernas temblaban, nada comparadas a la fiereza con las que esas palabras salían de mi boca. - Pero en cambio, si subes a ese tren, no quiero verte jamás, nunca me busques, me escuchaste. - esa era la parte mas difícil. - haz lo que decidas, pero sin decirme una sola palabra. ¿Entiendes?- ella asintió. La llamada para abordar se hizo presente y yo sentí como ella iba dejando el agarre de mis manos. Mire hacia abajo mientras ella se alejaba en silencio, dejándome. La tierra se abría y caía en ella. Me di la vuelta, no quería verla irse, si lo hacia podría interponerme entre el tren, todo para que ella no se alejara. Aunque le hubiera dado esa opción era la que mas me dolía, no era como si yo quisiera que se fuera. Comencé a andar pero alguien me llamo... -

- ¡Bill! -

- Lily.- susurre al verla correr hacia mi, se detuvo un momento.

- Tenia que bajar el equipaje. -

- Oh. - ahora era yo el que se sentía al borde del desmayo.

- Te amo.- y en un momento más sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. - Por favor no quiero suspirar más. - la sonrisa en su rostro y sus manos en el mío me indicaba que todo era real, verdadero ella estaba ahí, realmente me amaba. La tome de nuevo entre mis brazos, para apresarla, que comprendiera que yo la amaba, ahora por fin entendía que era lo que ella buscaba en mi mirada. Que yo la amara.

.

By: Emily.

- Hum... - me removí un poco en la cama. Podía notar una leve respiración en mi oído. Como su pecho bajaba y subía al compas de esta. Abrí los ojos lentamente, la habitación estaba aun como la noche anterior, salvo por alguna que otra prenda de ropa tirada en el piso. Mire su rostro, estaba tranquilo dormitando, se veía aun mas hermoso que de costumbre, tenia una incipiente barba que me gustaba demasiado. Yo misma le había dicho que se la dejara. Bese su pecho desnudo, aun no podía creer que esto fuera verdad. Me levante silenciosamente de la cama, tome una bata y salí hacia el balcón, una hermosa vista de Alemania me saludo. Me recargue un poco en el barandal, era una sorpresa que los paparazis no nos hubieran encontrado ya, admire un poco el cielo despejado. Seria un agradable día. Aun no podía borrar esa sonrisa que me había embargado desde hace 5 meses, las palabras aun sonaban en mi cabeza. Yo, no podía sentir tanta dicha, no podía, sentía que me ahogaría con ella, o que un día despertaría en mi antiguo departamento, totalmente sola, oh bueno tan solo con Carlitos, me preguntaba como estaría el, lo había dejado tanto tiempo últimamente, pero al decirle los motivos pareció entenderlos, inclusive Bill le caía bien, se la pasaba rosándose con sus piernas todo el tiempo, hasta parecía que lo quería mas que a mi. Me reí un poco por la idea, sin duda Bill era un imán para los animales.

- Buenos días. - me saludo a mi espalda, abrazándome por la cintura.

- Muy buenos días.- le respondí yo con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Que es lo que hace la Señora Kaulitz despierta tan temprano?- Señora Kaulitz, cada vez me gustaba mas. Repare en mis anillos, los dos en el dedo anular y note los suyos. Perfectos, iguales y hermosos.

- Nada en especial.- le dije.

- Hum... todo lo que haces es especial.- me contesto el apoyando su mentón en mi cabeza. Yo era tan pequeña a comparación de el.

- ¿Tu crees que esto dure? - aun me sentía insegura. Yo lo amaba y el a mi, pero aun así, que tal si el destino no lo quería.

- ¿Lo dudas?-

- Tengo un poco de miedo.- le confesé.

- Yo también, pero eso jamás nos ha detenido ¿verdad?- esa conversación se parecía mucho a la que habíamos mantenido meses atrás, cuando tuvimos que viajar, para darles la noticia a mis padres. Ahí también se entero de otras cosas, de como salí de mi casa "persiguiendo un sueño" yo no tenia una relación tan agradable con mis padres y incluso en ese momento ellos pensaron que era inadecuado y tonto casarnos con tan poco de conocernos, pero ya casi íbamos para los 3 años. - Tranquila yo te cuidare.- me dijo rozando melosamente su mejilla y la mía.

- Claro como te cuidaste del mosquito la otra noche.-

- ¡Eso fue diferente!, el mosquito me ataco por la espalda, eso es fue sucio.- el hizo un gesto con la boca de indignación y yo solo me reí y volví a contemplar el cielo. No tardaría mucho en que saliera el sol.

- 10...9...8...- comencé a contar.

- Espera... espera - me dijo el soltando mi cintura de pronto.

- ¿A donde...? - Antes de seguir con mi pregunta, el apareció con mi regalo de bodas de parte de Tom.

- No la has estrenado, el se enfadara.-

- Dime cuando me ha importado que se enfade.- dije tomando la cámara.

- Bueno... no, nunca hasta te peleas mas con el que yo. - ambos reímos. - 5...4...3... - antes de que el continuara yo aleje la cámara, y me gire para mirarlo fijamente. - ¡Que haces tienes que tomar la foto! -

- Bill.- dije su nombre tocando sus labios.- no necesito de una foto para recordar este momento.- le dije con una sonrisa. El me sonrió igual, para después tomar mis labios entre los suyos mientras yo sentía el leve calor del sol en mi espalda.

.

**_FIN._**

.

El amor, viene en diferentes formas y tamaños, pero es perfecto para cada uno, se dice que das lo que recibes sinceramente lo creo. Das amor y lo recibes. Aunque muchas veces, el miedo o el orgullo nos impide darlo. No esperemos a que el tiempo nos haga ver ese amor... no dejemos que la vida o el destino no lo quiten, simplemente abracémoslo a nosotros como lo mas hermoso. No permitamos que las personas distorsionen ese hermoso concepto con frases tontas y fatalistas, creamos, eso es todo... si en el pasado tuvimos algún desengaño, no dejemos que eso afecte nuestro futuro, dejemos que todo suceda, que todo tome su cause y nos invada.

Siempre suya: Deka.

_"Cuando se está enamorado, comienza uno por engañarse a sí mismo y acaba por engañar a los demás. Esto es lo que el mundo llama una novela"._

**_- Oscar Wilde._**

_._

_Bien, chikas, les dejo el final de esta fick que como todas, tiene esa parte de mi, esta tiene... toda la cursileria que poseo, ok, no toda... pero si una muy cargada, fue un break, entre las fick´s de pervercion que creo n_n ademas de que aun recuerdo quien inicio con esta fick, fue por la cancion de Love Story de Taylor Swift XDD tonto? no lo se, pero amo esa cancion. A decir verdad, soy muy parecida a Emily en todos los sentidos que se puedan imaginar, (De echo soy muy aprecida a mis protagonistas siempre) XDDD en todo, soy demaciado orgullosa y jusgo a las personas, (si es encesario) pero bueno, tambien le tengo miedo al amor, no he tenido muchas experiencias y creo que es por eso... pero aun esperare a ese principe azul que me acelere en corazon y la respiracion. Tammbien quiero decirles muchisimas graciias por leer mi fick, otro proyecto que termina y estoy muy feliz con el resultado :') algo mas de mi que logro compartirles n_n! enserio amo lo que hago asi que no importa cuantas fick´s me roben seguire escribiendo! XDDDD bueno chikas espero les guste! tanto como a mi! espero que aprendan la leccion, XDDD no tengan miedo al amor! abracenlo y vivanlo! n_n! aunk venga con mucho dolor, eso lo hace interesante! las kiero mucho! y nos seguiremos leyendo, si no! me muero! XDDD bye bye! Deka!_


End file.
